Wolf's Cry
by TheKissOfDeath21
Summary: rose has a hidden past that only lissa knows. her temper is high these days, and add the darkness and she's out of control. they go on vacation and soon enough she snaps. what happens when she runs into and old friend?
1. Chapter 1

** WOLF'S CRY: SUMMARY:**

Rose has a hidden past that no one knows except lissa. Why has lissa always been worried of rose's temper? So what happens when rose loses control of it after the gang goes on vacation? With her high temper, a fight, and darkness, she snaps and the animal within awakens from their slumber. They understand but what happens when she's not the only one…

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vacation

**Chapter 1:**

_I ran through the forest, dodging trees, branches, and fallen logs. I felt the wind flow through my fur. It encouraged me more and I howled and I sped up. _

"_Oomph!" I fell. What the hell? I had been so caught up in my run that I didn't notice what threw me down or what was coming turned._

_And there in all its glory, was a massive brown wolf. I snarled at it and bared my teeth._

"_Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here? In case you haven't caught my scent, which is all over this forest, it's my territory." I growled_

_He smirked at me. And right in front of me, me lifted up his leg and took a piss right there in front of me on a tree._

_My mouth fell open and I felt rage go through me. I lunged at him. I managed to pin him. "What is wrong with you!? Some gentleman you are, taking a piss right in front of a lady."_

"_What lady?" he smirked. _

_I snarled and scratched his face with my paw. He turned and looked up at me, anger in his eyes. My turn to smirk. _

"_You just made a bad choice." He bit out. _

_He threw me off and I landed against a tree. It ended up falling almost hitting the other wolf. I got up but he lunged. I managed to get out of the way but he brought me down and pinned me._

_I growled in frustration. _

_I looked into his eyes and I froze. They were filled with lust and hunger._

"_Get off me!" _

"_No." _

"_Get off me or I'll-"_

"_You'll what?"_

_His face got closer. I froze._

"_Not so tough are you?" he nuzzled my neck. I whimpered. "You're feisty. I like that. Not many girls have it in them to stand up to me. Much less attack me."_

"_I'm not like many girls. And-"  
he cut me off and licked and bit softly at my neck._

"_What are you doing?" I gasped out._

_He ignored me and nibbled on my ear. I moaned. I reached up and bit his neck softly. He froze. His eyes got a gleam and they and he ground his hips against mine hard. I gasped and panted and rolled my hips against his._

"_You're not playing fair." _

"_Who says I do? And you started it."_

"_You complied." I froze; it was like a bucket of water. I pushed him off me. I bristled. _

"_I don't know who you are but don't ever do that! And why are you here?"_

"_I have a mission to do. Speaking of which I got to go."_

_He walked up to me and licked my face._

"_You're mine, remember that." He growled. And with that he trotted off._

_I looked after him and I sprinted after the apartment. Once I reached the edge of the forest I transformed and changed into my pjs and slipped through the back door and went to bed with Lissa._

I sighed. That was the last time I transformed and took a run. I knew how to fight, but ever since I made her sleep, I lost all the fight in me. That;s how I kept lissa safe. Lissa had noticed it too. As has been worried ever since. Since I was shot, she wondered when she will come out.

I sighed. I wondered that too. There;s been a lot going on. Some royals wonder why I had been assigned to lissa. To me, it doesn't matter what I have done. It's my fighting skills that counts and my loyalty. The other guardians saw that too and agreed with me.

I sighed yet again. these royals kept pushing it every day. Over and over again. it's pushing my temper too. And, of course, lissa worried.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. Just these royals are pushing it." I growled.

"Don't react to them. You're lissa's guardian and that's that."

With a goodbye kiss, he left the room with Christian. Lissa dismissed the guardians in the room. Once they left, I relaxed and sat down across from them.

"rose…"

"don't start. She's fine."

"I know, but I know you're temper's been flaring these days and i know she;s going to come out eventually."

I sighed and didn't say anything, knowing she was right.

She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"so have you ever wondered who that other wolf was?"

"no, I haven't."

I looked back to that memory again. The kisses and feelings that wolf brought me. It reminded me of dimitri. He made me feel those things again. I started thinking of dimitri like that. I almost moaned.

Lissa smirked. "thinking of your Russian?"

"yes. I was wondering how it would be like if he was one." I licked mylips.

"rose!" she groaned. "I don't want to hear that!"

"you asked I answered!" I laughed.

She shook her head.

"I haven't heard from him. It's like a dream." I didn't hear the door open, too caught up. " and I don't care. Dimitri brings me those feelings and he;s good in bed." I wikned at her.

"glad to hear that." I spun around.

There standing in fornt of me was dimitiri and Chrstian. But he looked a little green.

"what's wrong sparky?"

"I don't want to hear about you and dimitri's sex life okay?"

I smirked. "aww too young to handle it."

He rolled his eyes and went to lissa.

Dimitri smirked at me. It sorely reminded me of that wolf.

"why are you guys here early?"  
"oh that reminds me," Chris started. "the council approved the vacation."

"Vacation?" I asked. "where we going?"  
"camping." Lissa said. "you need the fresh air."

I looked at her uneasily. _"lissa! Once she comes out I don't think I can reign her in!"_

"_oh hush, I'll be there for you. And are you going to tell-"_

"_no!"_

"_why not? He'll understand and he'll help you!"_

"_he'll see me as a monster!"_

"_no he won't, he was a Strigoi remember?"_

I sighed. She was right.

"_I don't know. I'll think about it."_

"_good."_

We smiled at each other while the guys looked confused.

"alright let's get packing!"

I dragged dimitri to our room after saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 Snap

**Chapter 2:**

We got home and I automatically headed towards the bedroom. I bent over to get the suitcase form under the bed when Dimitri decided to press his hips against my ass and took hold of my hips. He showed me exactly what he had in mind. Me, wanting to be a tease, wiggled a little. He got hard instantly. He groaned. I pulled back and smirked at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

He smirked. A gleam in his eyes.

He stalked towards me and pulled me against him.

"Actually yes," he ground his hips against mine. I gasped and my head fell back. "I have a little problem that's _hard_ to solve. Would you _come _and help me?" he asked.

"Mmm I don't know." I pushed him back till he hit the wall. "I'm a little busy."

I put my hand over his bulge and cupped him. He groaned, closed his eyes, and leant against the wall.

"But I have to pack." I let go and started packing. He looked frustrated. I just laughed at him. But he soon joined me. I checked up on Lissa. She already came home and was in her bedroom packing with Christian.

We lived with them in a 3 story house and our bedrooms were right next to each other.

I dressed into my pajamas; a tank top and boy shorts.

Dimitri came out in just pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but stare. I looked up and he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

We were too tired to do anything so we climbed into bed and we both fell asleep.

"_Rose!" Lissa screamed. _

_I swayed. We outran the psi-hounds but not without consequences. I was bleeding a lot. The damn hounds got a good bite on me. _

_Lissa came running over to me just as I fell. The last thing I remembered was a panicked Lissa. And darkness soon took over. _

_When I woke up, I was healed and Lissa was at my side sleeping. I stretched but then I noticed white fur. I froze and stood up. Lissa moved and before I could get her I saw paws. I panicked at started freaking out. Lissa woke up and saw me. She screamed as she saw me stand up, tall and proud. We had fallen asleep by a lake. I went over to see my reflection. I saw fear in Lissa's eyes. _

"_Please don't be afraid of me." I said softly. I found out I could send messages to other people. And we still had the bond._

"_R-r-rose?" She stuttered._

_I nodded my head. Fear transformed into awe. She smiled at me and ran at me. She hugged me. I was taller than a horse._

"_What happened to me, Lissa?!" I cried._

"_I don't know." _

_As I realized something, I perked up. Lissa felt this and looked up._

"_I can protect you easily now." She grinned at me._

"_You'll always be my guardian, no matter what."_

_We later found out that one of the psi-hounds wasn't one. It was a wolf. The wolf's name was Aleksander. He helped me and trained me. He said I could put my wolf to sleep but I had to be careful. She can come out any time she can. But it will weaken me. _

_He left and I haven't seen him since. Sometimes he pops up. He did once at the mall and Lissa noticed. We smiled at him. He nodded at left. _

_Aleksander was quiet handsome. He has sandy colored fur and the clearest blue eyes. When I changed my eyes turned silver. Not that she's asleep, they turned brown. Sometimes they changed color and luckily no one has noticed. Only Lissa. And we both know she will come out soon. _

I woke up and stood up quickly, alert. Then I realized it was the goddamn alarm clock. I groaned and lay down.

Dimitri chuckled. I looked up, and there he was standing in the bathroom doorway. In a towel.

"Get up Roza, were leaving in an hour. Go take a shower. I growled at him and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into shorts, tank top and Nikes.

I came out and Dimitri handed me my coffee and breakfast. We ate and soon enough our hour was up and we left. While loading the car, I noticed that were only taking 3 extra guardians. Dimitri had noticed too.

He turned to Lissa. "Only 3?"

"yes." She answered while looking at me. "We'll be protected enough." I smiled sadly at her.

We got in and left.

The whole gang was going. Even Sydney. Adrian and I made up and he and Sydney are going strong. Dimitri drove while I saw sat next to him.

Everyone was talking and joking around. All of a sudden I felt irritated. I gripped the door handle. It must be Lissa's darkness.

"Lissa." I warned her.

She didn't hear me.

"Lissa!" I growled. Everyone quieted down.

Lissa's eyes widened and narrowed.

"Dimitri pull over."

"Lissa-"

"Now!"

He pulled off to the side and we both got out. I was mad at everyone. Even at myself.

"Rose!"

"Lissa! I'm sorry okay? She's waking up and there's nothing I can do about it." I panted.

She held my face between her hands. "Calm down. I know she's been wanting to. That's why I did this. Hold on for a few hours okay? We're almost there."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

We got back into the car.

Dimitri looked at me and he shot me a look._ We'll talk about this later._

I looked away.

It was around noon that we arrived. We set up the tents. Everyone stood out of my way. I groaned and kicked a rock. Once I built the tent I went in to out my stuff down. Dmitri came in.

"What was that out there?"

"Nothing."I mumbled, not looking at him.

I turned to leave but he grabbed a hold on my arm.

"Let. Go."

"No. not until you tell me."

I felt my temper rising.

"I said let go."

"And I said no."

"Dimitri, please."

He glared into my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad."

That did it. I stood there shaking. And I finally exploded.

A scream came out from my throat.

I laid on the ground on all fours. Soon everyone came in to hear what's going on.

I screamed in pain.

"Rose!" people screamed.  
"Goddamnit! He didn't tell me it was going to be painful." I growled out.

Lissa and Chris took the tent down.

I gasped and closed my eyes. I felt myself grow taller. I stood up. My white fur glistened in the sun. I swayed and the last thing I saw was Dmitri's and Lissa's worried eyes. And I collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4 Dimitri?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lpov:**

I watched proudly as rose changed into her beautiful wolf form. It was about time. Everyone was too shocked to move. But I had to watch in horror as she collapsed. The guardians sprang into action and before they can get to her I got in the way.

"Stop! Please!" I flung myself on her body.

She was overwhelmed from being kept in. I looked at Dimitri. He was in shock and in awe. But it was different….

I looked at him curiously and Adrian did too.

"Your majesty, please move." A guardian said. I forgot his name.

"No. she's harmless. And I don't want anyone touching her. Is that understood?" I hated using that tone but it was necessary. "And that's and order."

I looked at everyone. They nodded. Christian came over and I stared at him cautiously. He stopped and I realized he meaned well. I nodded and he came and sat next to me. After a few hours, everyone had gotten the tents up. I sighed.

Christian comforted me.

"Did you know?"

"Yes. She kept her hidden and she was waiting to come out."

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"She didn't want to be seen as a monster." I argued.

He nodded.

Dimitri went off for a walk and was checking the grounds at the same time. I had a feeling he was hiding something. We were back by the lake, where rose transformed. The irony.

Rose stirred and soon she was awake. She got up and so did the guardians. She stood in front of me, protecting me, while she barred her teeth at me.

I ran in front. "Stop it!"I stared them down and they backed off.

Rose made a move to get me out of the way and a guardian sprang up. She snarled at him and he slowly stepped back.

I looked at her and grinned. I nodded and with that she ran off into the woods.

**Dpov**

I stared in awe as she stood up, proud and tall. I understood when she collapsed. I had to reign myself in when I returned to the academy. I had collapsed a few times due to that. This thing ran in my family. It happened to every first born son. I happened to be that son. I left her in the hands of Lissa, knowing she will be alright. I felt a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt disgusted that I changed to the beauty from the woods to this one. Now it made sense that was her. I had to control myself in front of them as she changed. I moaned thinking about it. In the woods, at a clearing, but hidden by the shadows, I transformed. Soon I was in complete darkness.

**Rpov**

_I howled as I ran through the forest. Energy burst through my chest as I ran. I never felt so alive. I felt complete. I ran and jumped and dodged trees. I was a little rough but I got the hang of it soon. I heard Lissa's laughter in my head. I came to a clearing and there was the lake. I trotted up to it and drank water. I heard a growl, but it sounded seductive. Before I turned around, I felt something jump on me and I flew into the water. I surfaced, gasping. I stopped when I noticed who it was. I growled and got out. _

"_You again?" I got out and shook myself._

_He looked at me in amusement. "Glad you remembered me."_

_He walked up to me and I tensed. I nuzzled me and circled me._

"_Still as beautiful."_

_I couldn't help it. I started purring._

_I remembered Dimitri._

"_no." I pushed him off me._

_I walked away. I heard him growl and he came after me. I spun around and pinned him. We fought for a while and his teeth ripped into my shoulder. I howled in pain. He looked down and realized what he has done. _

"_I'm sorry." He started chanting over and over again. He licked my wound and cleaned it. I was in too much pain to push him away. I just relaxed. And I looked into his eyes and gasped. He stared into mine._

"_Dimitri." _

**Dpov:**

_I watched as realization hit her. She pushed me away._

"_How could you?!" She snapped at me._

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "How could I? You're the same thing as I am."_

"_And when you met me? You didn't know who I was! Do you just go around and arouse other wolves?" _

"_no-"_

"_Just leave me alone."_

_I watched as she limped away. I growled. "Walk away, like always."_

_She turned around, a fire blazing in her eyes. I tensed; I wasn't scared I was the opposite. I was turned on. She saw the change and rolled her eyes. But the thing was she was mine already. And with a wolf, we are possessive. If they are with us, the other one gets jealous. I realized we aren't mated. And intended to claim her before anyone else does. My canine teeth sharpened and I stalked towards her._

_She whimpered transformed into my human self and my erection stood tall. Her eyes filled with lust and she transformed, canines fully grown. I walked towards her. The best part is I knew she was going to put up a fight. She stared me down and smirked._

**Rpov:**

He pulled me towards him and we started kissing. My teeth were fully grown. We weren't mated and the season had come. We could run into other and they could claim me. He was afraid. I would give him what he wanted, but a little jealousy couldn't hurt.

He forced his tongue inside me and pushed me roughly against a tree. I hiss as the bark scratched my back. He roughly planted kissed against my neck. I panted and moaned. His fingers trailed down my back and he cupped me.

"Mmm…. So wet for me already." He whispered against my neck.

Two can play at that game. I pushed him off meand stood there watching as I trailed my fingers down my chest and into my folds. I moaned and touched myself. I slipped in two fingers. I got lost in the pleasure as my climax was getting higher. I heard a snarl and he roughly took out my fingers and thursted into me. I screamed. He laid us down onto the tall grass. He pulled a leg on his shoulder and I wrapped the other one on his waist. He pinned my hands above my head.

He laid stilled. I withered under him.

"dimitri-" I gasped, "please move."

He smirked at me and I growled.

I flipped him over and smirked. Game on.


	5. Chapter 5 Mate?

**Chapter 4:**

I smirked at him. I leaned in and we moaned at the friction we made. I rocked my hips slowly and every time he pushed me to go faster, I went even slower. I grazed my teeth against his neck and lightly pierced his neck. I licked up the blood and he groaned loudly. I smiled and kissed the wound. I quickly got up and changed, letting her out. I ran through the forest. I looked back and saw as he realized what happened. He roared in frustration and hit the ground. He quickly got up and changed.

Adrenaline in my veins, I ran. I felt him getting closer and I pushed my legs faster. We ran through the moonlight and soon enough he caught up to me. He tackled me and we both ended up back in the clearing. I whimpered and reached up to nip at his ear. He panted and nuzzled neck. We lay together for a while. I could see he was hurt that I refused, but he covered it.

"_hey." He looked away. I whimpered and licked at his face._

"_Don't be sad, I have a reason to be upset. I'm not leaving you." His ears perked up. "We've been through so much; I'm not letting that go."_

_He looked into my eyes and nodded. I tackled him and lay on his chest. _

"_**We need to go back**__." He said._

"_In the morning. Let me have some time with you. Plus, Lissa understands."_

"_**Rose, is this how you kept Lissa safe**__?"_

_I nodded. "Ever since I kept her in, I lost my muscle, it was hidden, but it was there. And I grew weaker."_

"_**Same here. I'm lucky I kept my control, but just barely." **__I purred against him and his breathing hitched. I nuzzled and licked his chest. _

"_**Rose**__…"_ _ he warned, but I didn't listen. I got up and put my paws on the side of his body. I licked up to his neck and ground my hips._

"_**Roza**__…" he growled. His eyes were closed and he was panting nipped him._

_His eyes snapped open and flipped us. My teeth have grown again. His eyes were full of lust and love. He stared me down. "__**Stop or I'm going to take you in this form."**__ I glared at him and I transformed back. He did too. _

"And what if I don't stop." I whispered in his ear and nipped at his ear lobe. He groaned out loud and with that, he thrust himself in me. His eyes were full of lust. I cried out and threw my head back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood still. I forgot it was mating season and a male wolf usually becomes like this. I grew wet at how I imagined him. A wolf was possessive about his mate and they grew crazy with lust panted and mewled.

"Please. Move" I panted. He moved slowly. I could tell he was holding back.

"Let it out." I purred and rubbed my body on him.

And with that he snapped. He pulled out and with a snarl he pounded into me.

"Yes!" I screamed out. My nails grew longer and sharper. Not like claws though. I scratched lightly against his back.

"Mmm Roza, draw blood. Please." He groaned out. With that I drew a cut into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but nearly screamed in pleasure as my tongue lapped it up. He thrusts became harder and faster. He bit at my neck and sucked behind my ear. I moaned out as bit me hard, but not enough to draw blood. I was a mess. Panting, moaning, and gasping.

"That's it baby, let it out." He repeated my words. "I want to hear you."

With that, I started screaming.

"Harder-"I gasped as he dragged his fingernails on the sides of my breasts. Blood dripped down and he licked it up. I arched my back.

"Dimitri! I'm close."

"Hold on for a few minutes baby girl. That's it." He buried his face in my neck. His fingers trailed down my back and into my center.

"Dimitri!" he shoved two fingers in and started thrusting. When he added a third, I came.

"Dimitri!" he slowed down and helped me ride it out. We were really loud. It was fun letting it out, not keeping it. He let out a roar as he came, and that turned me on.

We aid on the grass gasping for air. We looked at each other and laughed.

"That was,"

"amazing." He finished.

He pulled me to his side and my hands trailed down his chest, wanting more. Letting out our wolf heightened our strength, sights, everything. Dimitri just got better at sex, if that was possible.

I licked up his wounds.

"I hope I wasn't too rough."

"Sadly…" his face dropped and started panicking.

"It wasn't enough." I finished. He stared at me, he jaw dropped.

"I didn't know you liked it like that." He purred against my ear. I felt my juices run down and he felt it. He grinned at me.

"Already?"

"Up and at 'em."

He sat up and before he could respond, I straddled him and slammed my hips onto his cock.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, threw my head back and let out a long moan.

It was probably midnight and we were alone.

He grabbed into my hips and started licking up my sides.

"If this pleasures you," he began. "Then imagine how would it be if I bit... you … here." a hand went down between us and with a flick of his finger, he drew a gash. I gasped out. I felt a trickle of blood dripping. I pushed myself harder against him. I grabbed his back and roughly dragged my nails down. He hissed. I licked up the sweat trickling down his neck. He moaned.

"Well guess what?" I purred. "I love it." I whispered. He groaned and flipped us.

He slammed into me. "What do you want? Ask and I'll give it to you." He panted.

"Fuck me."

He pounded harder into me. I slipped my hands into his hair and scratched his scalp, but I didn't draw blood.

"You like that?" I couldn't respond. "You're a bad girl Roza." He slapped my ass and I yelped. "I'm going to take you in every possible way while we are here. You're mine." He snarled.

"yes." I panted.

"You're going to be my mate," he continued roughly. "No other man is going to touch you."

"yes." I moaned louder.

"Understood?"

"Yes!" I screamed out and came. I looked into his eyes.

"Good luck getting me." I whispered.

"I will have you." He warned back.

I loved this side of Dimitri. In bed, he's always dominant. And taking out his wolf, he became rougher. I grinned at him. We changed forms and ran back to camp. We walked through. Lissa gasped at our appearances.

She turned to Dimitri. "This is what you were hiding?" he nodded. We looked at her, trying to figure out her reaction. She squealed. "Now you have a mate rose! Aww this is-"

"_Lissa." _She stopped and looked at me. "_I'm not his mate."_

"What? Why? Why haven't you claimed her!" Adrian spit out his vodka into the fire. The fire rose towards Christian. He deflected it. Eddie's jaw dropped and Mia and Sydney dropped their cups.

"_Lissa!"_

Dimitri chuckled and nudged me. "_**She's playing hard to get."**_

Lissa glared at me.


	6. Chapter 6 Aleksander

**Sorry guys here's the real chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Rpov:**

Lissa and I walked to the lake. I wasn't her pet. But I loved how she took care of me. We couldn't have an animal, so she took advantage. I didn't mind.

Back at camp, I convinced her to take a walk and we'll talk about it. We left Dimitri with the rest.

We reached the lake.

"Okay starts talking." She gave a look. I whimpered and sat down. I nuzzled her face with mine. She giggled.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. I slumped forward on the ground. I was surprised when she yanked my fur. I yelped.

"You need a bath." She stated. Of course, I rolled my eyes.

She glared at me and I looked into her eyes. She looked away and cursed. I chuckled. Its nice knowing my eyes is her weak spot.

She took off her shoes and socks and pulled me into the water. I sat still, letting her massage my body with the soap she brought. The water was warm and I purred against her. She giggled.

Once she was done we came out. I shook my fur and she squealed. I trotted to the clearing and lay down. She followed and sat by my side. "Okay, why didn't you guys mate?" she asked.

I shrugged and sighed. _"It's complicated. He's the wolf I met you know." _

She nodded and kept brushing my hair. I continued.

"_I felt disgusted. He was so straight forward the time we met. I mean, what if he was like with other wolves!?"_

"You're jealous." She stated.

I looked away.

"Hey, you have every right to be. But I don't think he's like that."

I nodded. "_I know, but still." _ I grumbled.

"So why were you covered in blood?"

"_It's mating season and well he didn't claim me as his mate, since he knew how I felt. But we had sex. We got carried away. And you know how it is. My nails sharpened. And my senses heightened."_

She nodded. "How was it?"

I felt a goofy grin spread across my face.

She laughed. "That good."

I nodded again. _"Dimitri was great in bed. So this added to it. It was amazing. And it was rough."_

I winked at her and she laughed. "Oh rose,"

I shrugged.

"Have you guys done it… you know" she trailed off.

She didn't have to say it. I shook my head.

"Why not!"

"_Lissa I barely came out, and plus I don't know, I feel weird doing it in this form." _I felt myself blushing.

"I wonder how-"

"_Lissa! I'll tell you if it happens."_

She chuckled. "okay." Happy with that answer, she continued brushing my hair. She stopped and lay on my back. I rolled over and lay around her. She fell asleep quickly.

I chuckled and fell asleep at her feet.

**Dpov:**

I watched as they walked away. I was hurt that she wasn't my mate. And it was mating season so I know wolves will be traveling around here. Around this time, wolves are extremely possessive. Even more.

I sighed and remembered what happened in the clearing. I whimpered as I felt the human in me get hard. I lay down and shifted uncomfortably. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, plus the guardians didn't trust me and the others were still shocked. I laid my head on my paws, ranging my ears out, listening to something's unusual. My thoughts kept drifting towards what happened. I groaned. I glared out towards where they left. I needed a distraction. As I thought of what I can do, I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I would go find them. But I won't stop till Roza is mine. I drank her blood and the process is almost complete.

**Rpov:**

My ears twitched. I moaned and stretched, careful not to wake Lissa up. My ears snapped beside me. A twig snapped and another. I leapt up and Lissa woke up. She yawned and stretched. I stood over her as I searched the perimeter. I saw him. I watched as he stepped out of the shadows.

Aleksander. The wolf that trained me. I snarled and bared my teeth at him. He chuckled. Lissa's eyes widened as she saw him.

She got up and ran towards him.

"Aleksander!" she squealed. He ran towards her and I stood there watching in case he did something harmful. He made it to her and he trotted around her, circling her and yapping happily. He always liked her. She's the only moroi he's ever liked. I rolled my eyes. Lissa says it's because he likes me. But I doubt it.

He nuzzled her face and she laughed and petted his face.

I trotted to them. I was happy to see him, but you always have to be careful.

He stepped away and meted me halfway. We nuzzled each other's faces as a hello. I stood up on my hind legs and brought down my front ones on him. We laughed and I fell on him. Lissa jumped on us.

"_**Hello Lissa."**_ He greeted. We send messages into each other's head, that's how we communicate.

"_**I see you kept her in. but you still remember the techniques. Good job."**_

I nodded at him, happy with his praise. He was my teacher and he and Dimitri are the only ones I look for their approval.

"_Of course, I want her safe." _he nodded. He understood. He helped me to keep her safe.

I licked the side of his face. It wasn't anything romantic. We were just friends.

I heard a snarl behind us. We quickly got up and put Lissa behind us.

There, standing in front of us, was Dimitri.

He looked at Alek and lunged. He met him half way.

"_Stop!"_ Lissa stood there stunned. I stood in front of her so if they ever got in her way I was there to keep her safe.

"_Dimitri, stop!" _But they kept snapping their teeth at each other and biting each other. I growled and came between them. Dimitri accidently swiped my face with his paw. Claws and all.

He gasped and lost his attention. Alek managed to tackle him. Dimitri pushed him off and went to my side. He licked my wound while I was licking his face.

"_It's okay, I'm fine." _ He kept grooming my face, showing affection. I nipped at him. He backed away and I got up and looked at Lissa. I beckoned her here. She hid behind my leg as I stood in between them.

I glared at them.

"_Really? You're going to start this?"_ I fumed. They started protesting but I cut them off.

"Let's go. Dimitri, I'll talk to you later about this. We have to go back to camp." I lifted Lissa on my back and I walked to camp. Each wolf trudged beside me, ashamed. I rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Boulders

**Chapter 6**

**Rpov:**

As we walked back to camp, I realized Lissa hasn't had her fun. So without warning, I bolted into the trees.

"Whoa!" Lissa yelled as I ran. She grabbed a fistful of fur in her hand as we ran. It was fun hearing her laugh and squeal as I ran, jumped and dodged the trees. We crashed out of the trees and into the camp. I barked and panted as I trotted. I sat down and Lissa slid down my back. She hugged me.

"I missed you rose." She said. I knew what she meant. Since holding her back, the fight has gone out of me. It was always there, but it was always stronger. I nuzzled her and we walked towards Christian. I poked his back and he fell into the mud.

"What the fu-"

He stopped as he stared at me towering over him. I snarled at him and barred my teeth, he paled.

"Lissa!" she laughed.

"She's harmless." She stated and petted my neck. I heard Dimitri and Aleksander walk out. Judging by their stance, I'm guessing they are ready to rip each other's throats.

I rolled my eyes. Lissa handed me a pair of clothes and I went behind a bush to transform and change. I sighed and braced myself as I walked out. Dimitri and Alek were staring each other down. I walked between them and pushed their heads away from each other.

"behave." I warned. They separated and Dimitri walked beside me. I walked up to them and sat down on the log. Mia was sitting between eddies' leg. Sydney did the same with Adrian.

"Lil' dhampire." Adrian greeted. "You look different, happier." I grinned at him and nodded.

"Yup. I missed this freedom." I said as I gestured around us.

"Where are we anyways?"

"On the run, Lissa and I ran into this when I first transformed." I explained.

They nodded their heads.

"What's it like?" Mia asked.

"exhilarating." I said dreamily.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're more intimidating, that's going to boost your ego."

I grinned and nodded.

"So what's the deal with them?" Eddie asked.

"Mating season." I said and took a sip of my beer. The good thing about not being on duty.

They looked confused.

"The male wolves are extra possessive. And you know how I am," I shrugged. "I like to play rough with the guys." I winked. They chuckled. And I felt Dmitri's eyes burning holes in my back. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Dimitri came to look for us and he caught the 3 of us messing around. Next thing you know, they are going at it."

Adrian looked at my face. "Is that how you got your scar?" he asked.

I dropped the bottle.  
"What?!" Lissa dropped her head in her hands and shook her head. Everyone realized what was wrong and looked at each other uneasily. I got up and stalked towards Dimitri. He stood up, still in his form. On the way I took off my shirt and shorts as I didn't want to rip them. When I got near them, I transformed and lunged at him. He fell down and we wrestled. Our teeth snapping at each other, trying to get the upper hand. I pinned him.

"_You. Fucking. Bastard!" _I screamed at him. Hitting him with every word. The rest watched, eating chips.

He bucked, trying to get me off him. I snarled at him and he threw me off.

I pinned me down, unable to move with his body on top of me. I snarled and hissed trying to get out of his grip. The side of his faces bleeding. I tried a different thing and before he could respond, I bucked my hips into his. He whimpered and his body jerked. Using that against him, I rolled him off me and stalked towards Lissa. I laid my head on her lap and whimpered.

I could practically hear Dimitri roll his eyes. I looked back and saw Alek give Dimitri a triumphant look.

"_I'm pissed off at you too so don't you dare think your are off the hook." _I snarled.

He dropped his head.

After a while, the girls were petting me. I'm no pet, but I do like a little pampering and attention. Lissa rolled her eyes as she heard my comment. I snickered.

Adrian tried to mount me and he ended up in the mud like Christian.

"Join the club." He said after drinking his beer. They clinked bottles and drank the rest down. I turned to Eddie. He put his hands up as a gesture, saying _what did I do?_

Dimitri laid by my side and me felt bad. I turned my head and licked his wounds.

"_I'm sorry." _He nuzzled my face in response. We fell asleep together and Alek by the fire.

I groaned and rolled over as the sun hit my face. I felt someone pushing against me.

"Rhhmoszze!" I frowned. _What is that? _ I felt a harder shove and I rolled over again and looked into Lissa's green eyes. She huffed at me. I realized what happen and chuckled. I pulled the puppy eyes at her and licked her face. She giggled and pushed my face away.

We got up. The rest were still asleep. We looked at each other and smirked. I nudged Mia and Sydney. But they rolled over, groaning. I rolled my eyes. Their hair got in my way and it tickled my nose. My face scrunched up and I sneezed. Mia touched her face. She sleepily yawned and looked at her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw spit. I gave a low growl as she opened her mouth. She stayed silent as I warned her not to scream. She closed it.

I gave a small shove at Sydney. She turned and woke up. She looked calm and then her eyes widened. Lissa clamped her hand on her mouth and Sydney stayed quiet. She let go. Lissa told them to get a pair of clothes, their toiletries, and a towel. They obeyed and we walked to the lake.

The walk there was fun. Well for them.

The girls squealed and laughed as we were out of ear shot and sight. It was hard to run when there are 3 girls on your back. As they chatted on pulled on my fur, I kept growling lowly. Lissa patted my head affectionately. Once we got there, I sat down all of a sudden. The girls yelled as they fell off. I snickered.

"Rose!" I just wagged my tail and barked at them. They rolled their eyes and sighed. Lissa handed me my towel. I went to a bush and changed. I walked out with the towel around me.

"Okay, where we are going to take you, you have to keep it a secret. No one can know, okay?" Mia and Sydney nodded. We walked around the lake, and behind a few trees, there was some boulders. We followed the trail until the boulders got smaller. We stopped. Lissa started undressing. I looked at the others to do the same. We turned our backs on each other as they changed.

"Alright let's go!" I started climbing the boulders. The rest had a hard time as we were in towels. I passed each a clip to help them. They nodded gratefully. We hid our clothes in a bush. I knew there weren't any bugs but we put bug spray around it just in case.

"Are we there yet? And where are we going?"

We reached the top. It was pretty high. And you had an amazing view.

I gestured the rocks to them.

Mia looked at me incredulously. "You had me climb up a bunch of rocks in a towel for this!" she screamed. I looked at her. "You have no appreciation for nature." I huffed at her. And we climbed down the rocks.

Just as Sydney stepped on one rock, I pushed her.

She gasped and screamed as she fell.

"Rose!" Mia grabbed my arm and looked at me in anger and fear. I pushed her too. I grabbed Lissa and did the same.

**Please review! And sorry, I won't be able to update until Monday, I have a road trip. Same goes for stranded and sirens. **


	8. Chapter 8 Waterfall

**Chapter 7:**

**Rpov:**

I smiled down at them and jumped down after them. I landed with a splash and I swam up for air. I laughed at their shocked faces and Lissa did too. They splashed water at us.

"You idiots! I thought I was going to die!" Sydney screeched.

I laughed and dived under. They followed and Lissa warned them to hold their breath. We swam to the bottom between the boulders. The water was clear. We swam through an underwater tunnel. We went up and we were gasping for air. We swam to shore and they looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" Mia gasped.

"We found this one day when Lissa tripped. We didn't notice we went the wrong way and I went after her. We were surprised when we found this and we couldn't get out. Lissa freaked out but I convinced her that the water is hot enough and she decided to swim a little. I swam to the bottom and found the tunnel. We went through and here we are." I gestured.

"Why did we come here naked?" Sydney finally asked.

"Because the water ruins the clothes. We came here a second time with bathing suits and they got ruined after we left." I shrugged.

"How do we get out?"

Lissa grinned and did the honors. We followed her towards the back of the cave.

"What's that noise?" Mia shivered.

Lissa smiled and pulled back some vines. Behind them, you can see a wall of water. A waterfall.

"You guys want to jump?" they nodded and we jumped. It was pretty high and we screamed all the way down and we made a big splash.

**Dpov:**

My ears twitched and my tail wagged a fly away.

I heard screams in the distance. I stood up and kicked a bucket of water at Alek. He woke up quickly and snarled at me. He heard the screams and froze. We looked at each other and ran, following the sounds. The others woke up and the guys noticed the girls weren't here. They got in the jeep and followed us. We made it just in time to see the girls dive into the water.

They made a huge splash.

I chuckled. Typical. What I didn't notice was that they were naked. They were far away enough that we couldn't see them right but close enough that we knew they were naked. We could hear them laughing.

Each guy was focused on their girl. I looked at Alek. His eyes were on rose. I stood up and snarled at him, towering over him. He stood up and made a stance. Chris saw us and ran in between us before I could attack him. I kept growling at me.

"**She's mine."** I snarled. "**Stay away from her."**

He snorted. "_**You guys aren't mated." **_

I took a step closer but stopped as the girls realized we were here. They laughed and went to the bushes and out their clothes on.

They walked towards us. Rose's eyes narrowed at us and threw me a pair of shorts and a shirt. I quickly changed.

"This has got to stop." She stared at me and I looked at her incredulously.

"Why?! So that pervert can keep staring at you?" she raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm your boyfriend! There's a difference."

Rose sighed and put her hand on my cheek. We were back at camp and we were in the tent.

I leaned towards her touch and kissed her palm.

She smiled softly. "I'm yours. And I'm not going to chose him. You're my future mate." My face lit up and twirled her in a hug. She laughed. I kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. We walked out and saw everyone start talking at the same time. She rolled her eyes.

"You know if we had sex that would make you all perverts?" they laughed.

We spent our day hiking and we guys tried to find our way to the top of the waterfall but we couldn't. How did these girls do it?  
"Lissa," Chris started, hugging her from behind. "Where's the path?" he gave her puppy eyes. She melted but before she could open her mouth, rose cut them off. She walked in between them and with a fake accent she sang; "follow the yellow brick road." She grabbed Lissa and the girls and they skipped off.

We groaned and kept walking. We came back before sundown and the extra guardians kept watch.

We sat around the campfire and joked and laughed.

I even drank a few beers. Rose talked to Alek and he understood. He said it didn't matter anymore because on the way he met a girl. She was a wolf. Let's just say he disappeared for a while. We made bets when the girls walked away. If they had sex or not, mated or not, and what position. Christian pulled me into it.

He returned and we guys went to the lake to shower. We were at the waterfall and we messed around.

"So, how did it go?" Adrian asked.

Alek grinned. "We mated." A few groaned and I smirked.

"What?" Alek asked, confused.

"Did you have sex?" Eddie asked.

"No and why are you asking this?"  
They glared at me. Guess I won the bet.

Alek turned to me, with an eyebrow raised.

"They made a bet." Understanding filled his face and nodded.

We were alright now. It's weird how things happen.

We walked back to camp and the girls were lying on their backs watching the stars.

Rose got up and slipped away, looking back at me. I was behind the guys and I followed her towards the clearing.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mate

**Chapter 8:**

**Dpov: **  
I followed rose through the woods. I stopped and stepped out to the clearing. There she was. Standing in the middle of the clearing. She turned towards me. I stopped breathing.

Her eyes were black turning to a golden brown. I moaned softly. She stalked towards me and stopped in front of me. She whispered into my ear all the dirty things and fantasies she had. I grew harder by every word. "Take me, my mate." She whispered, nibbling on my ear.

With a groan I slammed her to a tree. She gasped. I ripped her clothes off, leaving her in her blood red lacey lingerie set. I moaned at the sight. She walked towards me and pushed me backwards towards a tree. She ripped of my shirt with a growl. It turned me on. With a growl, I grabbed her, pulling her against my body, her back arching, and I crashed my lips to her. My mouth traveled down her neck, placing love bites. She moaned softly wrapping her arms around my neck. I reached her artery and with my ears, I could hear the blood running.

"Do it." Rose said.

I snarled and bit into. Rose gasped out in pain and then screamed in pleasure. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I felt her blood trickling down my throat. Rose threw her head back moaning really loud and gasping with her mouth parted. She started rocking her hips against mine. I moaned against her and my hand drifted down her clit. I pushed her thing aside and touched her. She was wet already. Her moans got louder, almost screaming. I grunted in satisfaction. I felt smug knowing I could cause this reaction. I pushed two fingers inside and I felt her clenching. I groaned and kept drinking. The process was almost done. I just needed her to bite me. I pushed her to the edge and just when she was about to come, she let out a snarl and bit into my neck. I gasped and felt electricity go through us as we became one. I ripped off her thong and pushed into her. Still not getting over her 1st orgasm, she went through another one. She was screaming and panting.

"Dimitri." She dragged out.

I pumped into her faster and harder. I got out and slammed into her with so much force, she was pushed back against the tree and with our new strength; the tree shuddered and cracked lightly. We didn't notice and continued. We came at the same time.

We laid there panting against the tree. I could feel my face light up and she laughed. We changed into our forms and ran through the forest. Rose developed black paws and so did I. she looked gorgeous as her fur lit up in the moonlight. I always thought of taking her in this form, but I could tell it was an uncomfortable subject. The human inside me was getting hard thinking about it and I shook it off. It was animal instinct. And now that we are in this form, it gets harder to keep myself in check. I looked towards rose and she was smirking. I rolled my eyes and she went faster. She howled to the moon and it was a sight to see. She was beautiful. We made it back to camp walking. The sun was about to peak out.

We didn't run back and we stopped by the clearing to pick up our clothes. The only thing that survived was rose's bra. She huffed.

"_You owe my new lingerie." _

Many thoughts swarmed my head. I shivered. I bent towards rose, nipping at her ear.

"_**I will gladly buy you more." **_She shivered and I pulled away. We walked back, with her leaning on me.

We walked into camp just as the sun shone.

We fell asleep by each other's side, leaning against each other and our tails tangled.

I was dreaming. I dreamt about how I was running through the forest. It was basically an animal dream. The usual; running and hunting animals to eat. Then it changed.

_The first thing I heard was Roza moaning._

_She moaned as I ate her out, pleasuring her and torturing her. She moaned and gasped and begged. Apparently I was keeping her from falling over the edge. I smirked. Something to do to her….._

"_please." She moaned. "Dimka." She purred out. I groaned. If that was actually happening, I would've taken her. _

_The one in the dream thought so too. I went faster, nipping and sucking on her. I shoved my fingers in her and she screamed. Just as she was about to come, she woke up._

I woke up to her sitting up and gasping. I yawned and stretched.

I turned to look at her and smirked. She was panting with her paws on her face. She turned to me and glared.

"_**Bad dream?" **_I smirked at her, a bit smug.

Realization hit her, and she groaned. She huffed and walked away, hitting me with her tail. I chuckled. I grabbed a few clothes with my teeth and transformed. I changed into them and walked back out.

The rest of the days passed by quickly. Alek disappeared a day before we left. Rose knows where he went. She wasn't surprised. She knew he ran off with his mate and that he would be back one day.

We left 2 days later and we were stuck on the thought about holding back our wolves. Lissa doesn't want us to. She says "it's part of our lives." I agree. But it would be more difficult to keep her in while we are on the property. Lissa had this covered and scheduled us to do the patrol early in the morning with 2 extra guardians and when we came back we can sleep until we have to meet up to them.

We thought this through and agreed. The 3 guardians that came with us volunteered. We grew to be friends. Guardian Smith was blonde with blue eyes and he was 6'2. Guardian Mayer was more built than the rest of them. He had dark curly hair with hazel eyes. I didn't like him; Roza was staring at him before the trip and they grew closer. I growled under my breath every time I see them. The last one, guardian Martinez, has dark hair. It was a buzz cut and he had brown eyes. He was Hispanic and again Roza grew closer to him. She did to all 3 of them. But it doesn't bother me as much, I knew she was mine.

We hit the road around noon. Good thing camp was in the shadows, these moroi would have never lasted.

"Comrade, I'm hungry." Roza complained. Everyone else was asleep, except for Christian.

"Yeah, can we stop by a restaurant?"

I sighed. "When we see an upcoming one, we'll stop. There's nothing here." I gestured outwards; it was only dirt and trees.

They nodded.

About 2 hours later, we reached a diner. Everyone woke up and said they were hungry. It was nice to be in civilization again. We've been gone for about 3 weeks.

I looked over at them. Rose was deciding what to get and she kept fighting with Christian. She stopped abruptly and shot towards the bathroom. I was about to go after her, but Lissa beat me to it. I sat back worried. And so was everyone else.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sickness

**Sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews. I haven't uploaded due to homework. **

**Keep forgetting this: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Chapter 9:**

**Rpov:**

I was looking through the menu of the restaurant. What should I pick? I looked at some of the pictures.

"I want a hamburger, but the hot dog looks really good." I said to myself.

Christian looked up. "Isn't eating against your own kind cannibalism?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Don't start with me." I warned.

He mimicked me in a girl's voice. "Don't start with me."

I growled at him and my nails grew longer. His eyes widened and he paled. He surrendered and I smirked at him. I saw the pictures again. How the hell could I want this? I grew nauseous and bolted for the bathrooms. I made it in time to throw up in an empty stall. Luckily, it was empty. I retched as I didn't have anything in my stomach and threw up spit and what I did have in the morning. This happened for a few minutes. I felt Lissa rubbing my back and holding my hair back.

I groaned and laid my head on my arm that was on the toilet. "Oh god, that's disgusting." I whispered weakly. I leaned my face against the cold toilet top. I saw the custodian come out a minute before I went in. it's clean. But not anymore. I grimaced.

Lissa chuckled and helped me up. I rinsed out my mouth and shoved a couple of tic-tacs into my mouth. Lissa looked at me worriedly and I waved her off.

"I'm fine." I told her. She nodded but she was still worried. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her hand. We skipped back to the table, laughing. Just like old times. People stared at us but I ignored them. Lissa however blushed.

We sat back down and my stomach grumbled. I patted it and whispered back to it. I was in a good mood, despite my little incident.

I laughed at the gang's faces. The diner was crowded. And there was only 2 booths left. A big one and a small one that's made for 4 people. I and Lissa sat down with Chris and Dimitri. We looked at the menu.

A waiter that was about 6'1, dirty blonde curly hair and hazel eyes came to the other's booth. He stopped next to us to take our order too after we told him we're with them. He was bored I could tell that. He sighed and looked up. He perked up at me and Lissa snickered. She wasn't bothered by this. She's not like that. I sighed, I was bored. Why not?

I turned towards him and gave him my man eater smile. His eyes shined as he grinned at me.

"Hi, my name is Luke and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you?" he asked, facing me. I heard the double meaning in his words.

I grinned at him. I turned towards Lissa and reached the menu over to her, my shirt going down a little bit and revealing my cleavage. I saw his eyes snap towards my breasts. Lissa chuckled. She knew what I was doing. We used to do this every time. I felt Dimitri stiffen and his hands clenched.

I heard him growl. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I felt heat flash between my legs. _Oh god. _I thought. I almost heard Dimitri smirk. _Of course, _I thought, scowling inside. He can read my thoughts. I smirked. Payback's a bitch. I took it up a notch.

"Lissa do you think I should the nachos? The _cream _is so good. I like licking it off my fingers." Christian snickered and coughed, trying to hide his laugh. I could practically see murder in Dmitri's thoughts as the waiter parted his lips and his eyes widened.

"But I also don't know when the food is going to _come. _I like it when it's _fast."_

"Don't worry," the waiter interrupted. "Around here, we do these things fast." He winked at me and I pretended to giggle.

"I'll have the nachos." I purred at him. He wrote it down quickly.

"I'll have the burger, no onions." Lissa said, laughing.

"same." Christian said.

Dimitri glared at him and Luke cowered a little. "I'll have the hot dog with everything." Dimitri growled at him. Luke nodded and hurried off.

I turned to him and pulled on an innocent face. "What's up with you?"

Anger flashed through Dmitri's eyes.

"Something wrong?" I said and put a hand on his thigh, massaging him like I was trying to calm him down.

I smirked at him as he tensed when my hand went higher. My hand stayed there and Dimitri was biting his fist

"You okay there, Belikov?" Adrian turned around, frowning at him.

"I'm." he cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Adrian was still frowning but nodded.

"How much longer till we arrive-"  
he was cut off as Dimitri sprayed his drink all over Christian as I suddenly clutched and squeezed his cock. He hardened at my touch.

Chris looked shocked, sitting there with his eyes closed and grimacing.

I busted out laughing with the rest.

"Christian, I am so"  
he cut him off with his hand.

"It's fine." He wiped his face with a napkin and Dimitri cleaned up the table.

"What happened?" Adrian asked as he calmed down.

Dimitri looked at him and as Adrian read our auroras, he smirked and started laughing with me.

"Good luck." everyone else looked confused. Adrian was talking about his hard on.

The waiter came back and gave us our food. He winked and I and I smiled back at him.

I felt Dimitri starting to get up.

"_You're going to stand up with a hard on." _

He scowled as he heard my thought, and sat down. Luke walked back into the kitchen, while we were eating a chatting, Lissa decided to organize a dinner a day after we get back. Dressy casual, basically.

"Ooh! I could wear that dress that I bought the other day."

"The black, tight one? That would be perfect, it tight and sexy, and it's casual at the same time."

We grinned at each other and we kept talking.

I felt Dmitri's thoughts change, I felt lust and the sexual tension, but he pulled his walls back up. I narrowed my eyes at him as he kept eating with a smug smile on his face.

I growled softly and apparently that turned him on. I smirked.

The bill came 5 minutes later and we all pitched in. Lissa handed me the receipt and on it was his number. I grinned at it and Dimitri looked over.

I wrote down something and handed Luke the bill, Dimitri scowling because he didn't see what I put.

We walked out just in time to see Luke drop the tray as he read the receipt I smirked.

We hurried into the van, laughing.

"What did you tell him?" Eddie asked.

"I told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

They chuckled. Mia shook her head and Sydney smiled. I smiled at them.

We headed off, and soon everyone was asleep. We arrived at court a few hours later.

Dimitri parked the car in the garage. We said bye to the other guardians and we headed inside. I dropped to the bed and fell asleep instantly, hearing Dimitri chuckling.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the nachos come up. I gagged and ran to the bathroom, throwing up just in time. I groaned.

I heard Dimitri walk in and I pushed him away before he could come to me. He ignored me and helped me up. I pushed at him weakly but they gave up.

"I'm disgusting, you shouldn't be here." I moaned at him.

He shook his head. "I don't care."

I sighed and brushed my teeth. He came back with a glass of water and I drank it eagerly. He looked worried.

"Is everything ok? You've been sick since yesterday."  
"I'm fine. Okay? I probably picked up the flu while we were gone."

He nodded and we went back to sleep.

I woke up with the sun hitting my eyes. I yawned and stretched and looked over at Dimitri. He had a hard on and I looked through his dreams.

He was having dirty thoughts about me giving him head. I never done it before and I never knew that was his fantasy. I grinned, thinking I could help him out. I rolled over, and kissed up his neck. I sucked behind his ear and he moaned. But he wasn't awake.

I kissed his lips and I felt him respond. I smiled.

"Good morning."

He chuckled. "Good morning."

We kissed again and it grew intense.

I slowly slid down his body, pulling the covers away. I saw his tent in his boxers. I pushed his boxers down and his erection sprung up. I licked my lips and looked into his eyes that turned black with lust. I smiled.

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Baby

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I won't be able to update much since school started. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Dpov:**

I watched as she slid down my body near my cock. I grew harder as I realized or thought about what she was going to do. I leaned my head back on the pillow. I felt her stop and I looked up to look in her eyes. She licked her lips as she stared at my dick. I bit my lip as her mouth grew nearer and soon I felt her breath on it. She stopped hesitantly.

"You don't have-"I sucked in a breath and cut myself off as she gave along lick against my length. I groaned and fisted the sheets in my hands.

I looked into her mischievous eyes and she smirked at me.

**Rpov: **

I felt myself grow wet as I heard him moan. I smirked at him and kissed his tip. I sucked his tip into my mouth, tasting pre-cum. I looked up as his eyes rolled back into his head. I grinned and took him on my mouth. I licked and grazed my teeth against him. He moaned, louder this time. I sucked him in my mouth, my cheeks going hollow. I stopped and pulled back. He groaned at the loss. His hands twisted in my head and pushed into me. I gagged.

"Shh, relax." I did as I was told.

"You can't back out, don't start things if you're not going to finish them." he said huskily. But I knew if I didn't want to, then he would back down.

I felt my glide through the back of my throat, and I moaned. His hands all of a sudden jerked and moaned loudly. I smiled smugly and started moving my head and my hands got the part that didn't fit, pumping him. I moved faster, humming. He was loud. He was moaning and gasping. I screamed against his tip and he almost screamed. He came in my mouth and I licked him up.

"Mmm, delicious." I kissed his tip as he lay panting.

Lust hooded his eyes and love too. He flipped us over and ripped off the shirt I was wearing. He moaned when he saw no underwear.

"Back up already?" I teased.

He snarled, grabbed the head board and slammed into me. I gasped and clutched his back. He went fast and didn't let me adjust. I was a wreck and he knew it. He started going slow, torturing me. I gasped and panted.

"faster." He went even slower. I growled and flipped us over, smirking down at him. I got out, and slammed back onto him. He moaned and his hands flew to my hips.

I was holding back my moans, knowing I was going to be loud.

"No. I want to hear you." He said, and shoved two fingers in. that did it.

I screamed and went faster, riding his fingers and dick. His other hand helped me and urged me faster. I grabbed onto the headboard, got up and slammed into him again. We got louder and we went faster and harder. The bed creaking against the wall.

"Dimitri!" I screamed and milked his cock.

He groaned and came with me. I collapsed on him and we smiled at each other.

"I love you, Roza."

I grinned at him "I love –"I cut myself off as I ran to the bathroom. I threw up.

"Fuck, that's gross." It was since the only thing in my stomach was _Dimitri._

I groaned and Dimitri picked me up. I lay on the bed and he brought me a glass of water. He looked worried.

"It's just the flu, calm down." He nodded.

I sighed. "I ruined the moment." He laughed.

"No, you didn't. Plus, I'm sure we'll have more moments." We laughed and I took a shower. Dimitri came in and he washed my hair. I smiled. I knew how much. He caressed my body with soap and spent most of the time at my breasts. I rolled my eyes, _men. _He chuckled.

"You know how much I adore them." he whispered as he pinched and rolled my nipples.

My eyes rolled in my head and I stepped away.

"no." I laughed, "We need to get ready." He nodded and we showered.

Once we changed, we headed downstairs. We had a day off so we can rest. It was pretty early. Well not really. But it was about 11 o' clock.

We came in the kitchen and saw the girls at the tables, with bags. And the same for the guys, who were leaning against the counters.

"What's up?" I asked and sat down with them and Dimitri poured himself some coffee. They glared at us, and Mia answered.

"You two. That's what up."

I was confused then it clicked. We got here like around 4 in the morning. I threw up an hour later and we had sex around 6:30. I grinned at them sheepishly.

"Sorry?" I shrugged, asking.

They rolled their eyes.

"Keep it down next time." Sydney muttered and went upstairs.

I chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked. I was confused.

"She's sick." Dimitri answered, looking worried.

That did it. Everyone else was worried. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm fine!" I shouted and walked out. Lissa followed and I heard her tell Dimitri to stay. She pulled me up to her room.

I sat down on her bed as she showered and changed. I took a nap and she glared at me as she woke me up. She dragged me to her car, ignoring my protests. We drove over to a pharmacy.

"What are we doing? Lissa!"

I climbed out after her and she bought 4 different pregnancy tests.

My eyes widened.

"Lissa-"she cut me off by walking past me and paid for them.

We drove back to the house. I stayed quiet. Mia was up in Lissa's room and she stood up as we walked in. Lissa shoved the bag at me. I looked at them confused and it clicked.

"no-"

"It's possible rose!"

Mia stood there, quiet.

I laughed and they looked up.

"Fine, I'll play your little game and I'll prove it wrong."  
I went into my room and the girls followed. I went to bathroom while they waited outside. I pissed on the sticks, grumbling all the time.

"Stop whining!" Lissa shouted through the door. I rolled my eyes. She was amused.

I walked out and we waited. I heard the timer. I was nervous all of a sudden. What if-

No! I can't be. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom getting the tests.

I walked back out, not looking at them.

I took a deep breath and flipped them over. I stared at it. And Dimitri walked in. he froze as he took us in.

His eyes were filled with sadness, betrayal, anger, and disappointment. He shook his head and walked out.

"Dimitri! Wait, I can –"

I was cut off by the door slamming. I put the tests down and ran after him.

"What's wrong with dimitri?" I heard Eddie ask faintly as I closed the door. I caught up to him as he banged on a door and kicked it down. Alek came out. What is he doing here? He's not a dhampire. I watched as Dimitri punched him.

"Dimitri!" I gasped and soon the world was spinning. I could faintly hear them. I saw Dimitri turn around as I fell to the ground. Everything was spinning and the last thing I saw was Dmitri's and Alek's worried faces. The world soon turned black.

I heard a beeping sound. It was so fucking annoying. Beep…beep...beep.

My eyes snapped open and threw one a scalpel at the machine. It broke. I smiled contently as it shut up. I leaned back against the bed and I took in my surroundings. I was in the infirmary room. I groaned and I heard the door open. I looked over and Dimitri and Alek walked in. they stopped when they saw the machine and then they noticed I was awake. Relief filled their eyes and I rolled mine. Alek came rushing over, with a black eye. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened. I growled and faced Dimitri.

"Get out." I snarled at him. His eyes widened.

"Alek, can you give me a moment with her?" he nodded warily.

"Fine, but I'll be back later and you'll have to explain why you did this to Me." he grumbled, pointing to his eye.

I smiled as he walked away. I lay in my bed and as he closed the door, I turned my back to Dimitri.

"Roza," he groaned.

I didn't say anything. He kept calling me, but I stayed silent.

He sighed. "Is that child Alek's?" he continued, growing angry.

I froze. He honestly thought I would cheat on him?

He saw me tense up and I saw him clench his hands. Yup, now he did.

He stormed out of the room before I could say anything. Sobs started to rack through my body. The door opened and Alek came in and comforted me. We stayed like that for hours. Lissa came in and the girls did too. Everyone did except Dimitri. We talked. They were excited about the baby.

The doctor was going to check on me tomorrow, saying I needed my rest. With that, I fell asleep with Alek's arms around me.


	12. Chapter 12 Twins

**Sorry guys thanks for waiting! I keep posting up the wrong chapters. But here's chapter eleven. **

**Chapter 11:**

Rpov:

I woke up feeling stiff. I groaned and felt strong arms around me. I snuggled into Dmitri's chest.

Wait a minute. I froze. This wasn't Dimitri. My eyes snapped opened and they stared into Alek's face. He was peaceful when he slept. I smiled. Then the events from yesterday came crashing back down. I groaned again. Where was he? He was my mate and he's not even here. Silent traitor tears fell down my face. Alek stirred he woke up and immediately started comforting me. Like a brother would do. I smiled at him. I sniffled and pushed him away. He chuckled.

"Same old Rose." I rolled my eyes and the doctor came. Damn, he was hot. I growled out in frustration. Great, here I was pregnant with Dmitri's kid and I'm checking him out. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

The doctor was about dimities age. He had dark hair and had a Hispanic look to him.

"Hello rose; I hope you're feeling better." I was right and his accent was sexy.

I just stared at him and Alek nudged me. I snapped out of it and smiled at him.

"Hi, and yes I'm feeling better, dr."

"Call me Javier. I don't like professional names."

He smiled at me and I grinned. "Javier." I whispered, trying it out and rolling my rs.

He tensed and grew a little bit nervous. I raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

"So, it says here that you are pregnant. Which explains why you collapsed? You have been through too much stress," he paused and looked at Alek. "Congratulations you two."

I choked on the water I was drinking and Alek pat my back a little too hard. I glared at him and pushed him away.

"You okay?" Javier asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine, but he's not the father."

His eyes kind of lit up and I smiled inside. "Okay, then. By the way, don't worry you are not alone." I smiled my thanks and nodded.

Then I realized I must of looked like crap form lying all day in bed and crying. He walked out and I groaned, starting to feel my hair.

Alek laughed. "So you noticed huh?" I glared at him and he grew serious.

"Even if he doesn't believe you, we are here for you." I nodded and hugged him.

Later that day I was discharged after getting prescriptions, a date on the next appointment and getting my vitamins. Weeks passed and Dimitri never showed up. I didn't bother with him anymore. I sighed, I was officially 2 months. I smiled and rubbed my still flat tummy.

I was moving out, well not really. But I was getting another room in the house since I gave up. Lissa supported me and everyone else did too.

I was getting closer to Javier; I later learned that that was his middle name. His real name was Damien and I loved that Spanish accent.

I knew that Dimitri lived here at court still, just in the shadows. No one has seen much of him.

I stopped training. I became depressed. The only thing that kept me going forward was my baby. I tied my wolf back inside, it was painful to do, but it was necessary. If Dimitri is not coming back, then I'm cutting off ties with him. He can forget me and our baby. My baby.

Months passed and soon court noticed I was pregnant. The complaints were worse, saying I was a blood whore. I just rolled my eyes at them. The other day Lissa snapped at them. She said how good of a guardian I am, killing more strigios than any other guardian out. That I protected their asses. That shut them up, for now.

Alek left, to visit his mate. I have yet to meet her. I bothered him about her, but he won't say anything.

I spent my days with Damien. He was nice. I was about 4 months along and I was huge. This caused uproar in court. My baby was a pup, and coming from 2 parents that were wolves, the process is pretty fast. I've been taking tests up and down. Damien protected me from it, leaving me to rest. And when he did, he had a look of regret. The tests showed that his blood wasn't normal. It wasn't fully moroi or dhampire. It was a mix with a touch of something else. They think I'm crazy that I'm not worried. They say it's a "demon" spawn. I rolled my eyes and almost punched a nurse for that.

Dimitri has yet to show up. I cried every night and I hate myself for that. Today was the time I told the truth. I walked over to Damien's office. He smiled and gestured me to come in when he saw me.

"What did you have to tell me?" he asked, getting to the point.

I sighed and took a deep breath. He interrupted. "I'm sorry but I couldn't wait. I needed to tell you this." He got up and took a folder out. He handed it to me and I opened it up curiously. I stared at the pictures. Twins. I teared up. He hugged me and congratulated me. I sniffed and laughed. Fucking hormones. I sighed.

"As you can already tell, my babies aren't normal." I said, pausing. He nodded. "That's because their parents aren't normal." He looked confused.

"Aren't normal how?" he asked slowly, almost afraid.

"Let's just say there are other things than vampires." I let him process that. His eyes widened.

"Don't be afraid." I said softly. His eyes softened.

"What are you?"

"wolf." I whispered, looking at my hands. I expected him to laugh, to yell, to be afraid. But it didn't come.

"That explains everything." He said calmly and he smiled.

"You're not scared? Or think I'm a freak?"  
"I think you're weird, but in a good way. And this is a miracle. Accept what you are."

I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled. "Now I can figure out when you're due." I nodded my thanks and walked back.

I shivered as I stepped into the house.

The girls were at the table chatting while the guys were watching a game. I contemplated and decided I needed girl time. I put the folder down and they looked at me. They were excited for the baby and they were arguing who gets to be a godmother.

"Hey guys, problem solved. The three of you guys are going to be godmothers to my babies."  
They looked confused and Sydney got it first.

She started screaming and hugged me. I chuckled at hugged her.

"What are they? What are their genders?" they asked at once.

"Calm down, I don't know yet."  
"How did he take it?" Mia asked.

"He took it pretty well." I said and explained to them what happened.

They nodded.

"Did you guys get that?" I yelled over at the guys.

"Yeah!" Eddie answered.

I smiled.

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight"

I laughed what great friends I have.

"Just me and you guys." I whispered to my bump. I fell asleep instantly

Damien figured out when I was due. I was due in about 2 months. I groaned when I heard it. That means the symptoms come and go much faster and it was getting me dizzy.

The girls and I went shopping and they went crazy buying things for the twins. I got the say in it though. Either way, they still bought some things they liked and I didn't have the heart to stop them. They helped me through so much. I got to admit, it was fun. Weirdly enough, my heart squeezed as we passed Victories secret. I began crying. They had a guy they can go home to while I had no one. They immediately stopped and comforted me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Fucking hormones." I growled out and the guardians chuckled. I glared at them. If rose Hathaway was feisty, imagine a pregnant Hathaway. Scary.

The guardians still respected me though. I smiled at the thought. When we arrived at court, Damien called me.

"Rose!"  
"Damien? What's wrong?"

"They found out. They're waiting at the entrance," the phone was cut off and sure enough, at the entrance, there were guardians with their masks on but with a pain expression. I panicked.

"What's going on?"  
"Lissa, listen to me. Try to get me out. Okay? I don't want them to have my kids."

It was the last thing that I said to them before they took me away to a cell.

**I know boring chapter please review, next one will be better. **


	13. Chapter 13 Free in many ways

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry I had tons of homework! **

**(A/N: forgot to tell you that Rose and Dimitri are married.)**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 12:**

I sat in the cell, looking up at the ceiling and trying to blow a piece of hair out of my face.

I sighed. Apparently, someone found out that I was not a dhampire. They sent a message to the council and now I'm considered barbaric. I sighed. I know Lissa has no say in this, seeing as she was my best friend and my charge.

I groaned. I was hungry and bored. I'm fucking pregnant and my hormones are raging. I filed my nails along the wall, staring into the guardian's eyes. He grew uncomfortable as I scratched my nails and glared at him. He looked away.

I tested my nails after an hour. They were sharp. I groaned as I heard my stomach rumble.

I heard a chuckle and I looked up. Alek.

He reached a hand through the bars and I grasped it.

"How are you doing? The twins?"

I smiled, ever so caring.

"I'm completely fine. The twins are fine too." I said gently.

"So what's going on?"

His face grew dark.

"They are talking about if you're a threat or not, if you're going to be exiled, or..."

He drew in a shaky breath and cut off.

"Or what?"

"Or death." He whispered.

"No."I whispered. "No!" I said louder.

My babies were going to be fucking born and live their lives goddamn it! I was not going to die.

"Your trial is in a couple of days."

I stood there, stunned. A couple of days. I thought I had more time.

I groaned and smoothed my hair out.

"How's everyone doing?"

"They are doing," he struggled for a word. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes. They were not.

"Chris was upset; he says he deserves to see these little devils are born." He teased, rubbing my stomach.

I laughed, it worked. He was trying to make me feel better. I looked over his shoulder. I frowned, wasn't there supposed to be a guardian on shift? I wondered until I saw the tip of a shoe in a shadow. I rolled my eyes, he's hiding. Great.

I turned back to Alek.

"Am I getting a lawyer?" I asked, though I seriously doubt it.

He looked sad. "No, you're not." I sighed and banged my head against the wall. It made a small mark.

"But….."

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"They are letting you speak and they'll decide what happens to you." He finished. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"You know a lot of the guardians respect you, you know." He said, randomly.

I looked at him, confused.

"What does that have to do with this?" I questioned.

He looked at me like I should know. He sighed when he knew I didn't. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"The guardians would be able to help you out. You built a reputation, they know that you will never put your charge in danger so that means-"

"That means I'm not against them." he nodded.

"Exactly."

I smiled at him and hugged him through the bars. He gently hugged me back, seeing as my stomach was in the way.

"Thank you, for everything. You were there when _he,_" I winced, "wasn't." I finished.

He looked at me, sadly. He brushed something off my face. I touched my cheeks. Tears, I looked at them, like I've never seen them before. I stared at it and shook my head angrily. Why? Why does it always happen to me? To make it worse, I'm sitting in the same cell that I and Dimitri had.

"If anything happens, I want you to try to get my kids out before I die. Or anything, okay? Leave and take them with you-"

"What about-"

"No! I don't want my kids with dimitri." I said, my voice strained.

He looked pained. "You're not going to die, do you understand me? I'll get you out before anything happens." I nodded gratefully and gave him a hug.

He chuckled, and hugged me back; I could tell the guardian in the back was tense. I hate it when they hear our conversations.

"If you do get out safely, what are you going to do?" he asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm going to file a divorce." I said, simply. Casually.

He reeled back quickly and stared at me in shock. I put up my mask, and nodded.

"w-wh-why?" he spluttered.

"because." I shrugged.

"Time's up," the guardian said gruffly, his voice was familiar. I frowned at him; he never stepped out of the shadows.

"We don't have a time limit." I sneered at him.

Alek shot me a look, to be quiet. I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that a lot.

"Time's up." he repeated angrily.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to Alek. I hugged him again.

"Next time, bring me a marker and better food." He nodded, looking at me strangely. I laughed and pushed him away. He put his hands up in surrender and walked away.

I sighed and walked back to my cot. My legs wide open as my stomach was in between. I drummed my fingers on my stomach, bored. The guardian never moved. And I paid no attention to him.

I gasped and sat up. I saw the guardian move slightly, on alert. I couldn't see his features, but I could see his stance.

I smiled and tears started flowing.

"Stupid hormones." I grumbled and wiped away the tears. I rubbed my stomach where they kicked.

"Hey guys," I cooed at them. "It's mommy. Sorry your daddy's not here." I said, pained.

I sniffed and sighed. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes, and fell asleep, crying.

The days passed quickly, the guardians snuck in food and supplies to me. I was grateful; they helped me get through the days. Before the trial, I'm going to the hospital. I don't see the point. I told the guardians what's going on. I told them to be blunt. Apparently they want to put me to sleep. Like an animal. Okay, I am one but still, I'm still human. They call me barbaric, but they want to treat me like I actually was an animal. 100% animal. I narrowed my eyes when I heard this. The guardians were good to me, Damien came to visit me and sometimes I would get the guardian that hid in the shadows. He would show up after I woke up. Seriously, that guy is like a rock. He just stands there, silently. I guess he's one of the few people that want me dead. I sighed. I said goodbye to everyone in case I didn't make it. Dimitri never came to see me; I haven't seen him since the day of the hospital. His children are in danger and he doesn't care. _Whatever, it's not like he believes me, _I snarled.

Alek came through, the silent guardian in the back. He paid no attention to him. He reached for my hands and he put one on my cheek. I don't know if I heard correctly, but I think I heard the silent guardian growl. I paid no attention to him. Neither did Alek. I asked him once if he knew who he was; he says he has no idea.

He gave me a pair of clothes to change into and get ready for trail. I swallowed and grabbed them. Alek turned to the guardian, but he had disappeared. We frowned. Another guardian came. It was guardian Martinez. He smiled sadly at me and opened up the cell. He led me to the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, it felt great. I stood there, for half an hour. This could probably my last shower. I chuckled angrily, and stepped out. I quickly changed and left my hair in its curls. I walked out, seeing as the hour was up. Alek pushed himself off the wall where he was waiting.

"Wait!"

I grabbed the marker I found in my pocket and walked over to the cell. I gestured towards guardian Martinez to open it up. He looked confused but opened it. He eyed me warily. I grabbed the marker and silently put my initials and Dmitri's on there. We might not be together, but as crazy as this sound; this was our cell. I stepped back and looked at it. I chuckled humorlessly and hold back tears. For some reason, I could tell the mystery guardian was still here.

I turned back and let them lead me out. Feeling his eyes on my back, I lifted my head, chin up and went to the trial.

They led me to the hospital first. Damien was there. I requested him. We were finding out the sexes of the babies.

"How are you?" Damien murmured gently, as he set up the equipment.

"Been better." I said bitterly.

He nodded sadly. Lissa couldn't see me; I was a 'danger' to her. I rolled my eyes at that when I heard it. Isn't that lovely? The last time I'm going to be able to see her is when she has no choice but to put me on a death sentence.

I sighed and leaned back on the table and pulled my shirt up.

"This is going to be cold." He warned.

I winced at the cold gel but relaxed. He moved the wand around my stomach, after a few minutes, he began to smile.

"Congratulations rose, you're having twin boys."

I smiled and started crying. Soon it turned into broken sobs.

He held me as I cried.

I gripped his shirt.

"Before I die, get them out. I want them to live. I don't want them to die, let them live their lives. Help them and Alek get out. It will only be a matter of time before they find out." I said hysterically.

His eyes widened and nodded. He hugged me and I cleaned myself up and left to face the trail.

Guardian Martinez and Guardian Mayer led me over there. I held my head high as the moroi stared and gave me disgusted looks. We stopped in front of the doors. I hugged each of them. I said my goodbyes to the other guardians. It was an exhausting day.

They let go of me, if I was going to die, I would do it Hathaway style. Before they could get their hold on me again, I kicked the doors open and they opened with a bang. I strutted in and walked over to my seat. I could sense Lissa chuckle and roll her eyes. I smiled at her, but she gave me no expression. I didn't think anything of it, I knew how she feels and she has to remain professional towards everyone.

I looked around. Christian was sitting behind us, along with the gang. In a dark corner, I saw the mystery guardian. I gasped as I saw his duster. Dimitri.

I glared and turned away.

The council filled up their seats one by one. They were late.

I huffed and spoke out.

"Wow, its weird how I had to be punished if I'm late, yet you guys could do whatever the hell you want."

The room went silent, wanting to hear what they would say. Their mouths were open, and I chuckled. This snapped them back.

"You have no right-"the Conta council started. I cut him off.

"No right to what? I heard I'm not here on a moroi/ dhampire trial, I'm above the rules." I gestured back.

He grew red.

"Silence!" Lissa cut through and glared at us.

Conta stuttered and I just smirked at him, leaning against my chair.

My lawyer chuckled and I turned to him. Abe Mazur. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I should've known."

He had a sparkle in his eye,

"Of course, you can't get a regular moroi lawyer."

I was confused, regular?

The judge came in. she looked tired, but she held no emotion of it.

I did the routine and pretty soon they started questioning.

Like what was my plan here, what did I want, what is my history? I answered them, really boring really.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the chair.

"Ms. Hathaway," the judge started. I sat up, startled. They leaned back a little and the guardians tensed. No matter how much respect they had for me, they will never put the moroi in danger.

They dropped my guardian status.

I stood up and faced her, my hands trembling. With the raging hormones and my not so much control on my anger, that could fuel my wolf side.

I stood there shaking, and I saw Alek stand up, getting ready to restrain me. Dimitri made no move, and that angered me more.

"Guardian Hathaway." I corrected. She just raised an eyebrow at me and continued.

"What is your history with the wolves?" she said, her tone slightly disgusted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't see how that has to do with Me." the judge grew red; I knew she had it with me. She narrowed her eyes and tried another question.

"Who's the father of those… things?" I snapped and felt my body constricting. She was coming out. Everyone watched I fear as I collapsed to the floor on fours and my clothes ripped. I stood up proud and tall as I face the judge, in a defensive stand. I snarled at her, and the guardians snapped to attention. I put a block up, knowing that Dimitri would try to see what I'm thinking so he could stop me. I had practice and I knew he could never get in through the brick wall.

The guardians surrounded me, while they kept their distance. I stood up a little taller and one made a move towards me. I whipped around and slammed him to the ground, trying to get him to understand I meant no harm. Okay, that's bullshit. But not towards them. The other took out their stakes and guns. They came forward and they were too much. That and I couldn't let them get near my stomach. I tripped a little and rolled to my side, making sure my kids were okay. What can I say, mother instinct. Before the guardians came forward, there was a growl and a large black wolf stood over me protectively. Alek, he keeps being my savior, when my own husband didn't trust me. They backed away, they knew they had no chance, seeing as Alek was male and wasn't pregnant.

"Enough!" Lissa stood up. She ordered the guards back into their positions. I wasn't mad at them, it was their job. But Dimitri didn't even move a muscle. My heart constricted and with Alek's help I stood up.

"That answers my question," the judge said, smirking slightly. I didn't bother correcting her, I had enough of this.

She turned towards the council.

"You could be a great use." She mused. "Train your pups and they will be great along the force, defeating strigios, and those pups can have their own. A new race among us."

The council started looking it her way and there were murmurs among the crowd. I stood there, horrified. I stood up.

"_You're on fucking crack if you think my pups are going to serve your race." I spat at her. I made sure everyone heard me, sending the message through their heads._

Her eyes widened, but she my guess is that she found this ability more useful. Before she can speak, I continued.

"_I don't serve anyone of you and if my pups were going to serve you, it sure as hell won't be you. I only serve the Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, and Adrian Ivashkov." _ I listed the moroi, my friends only, not their clans.

She grew quiet and thought this over. She sighed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you may live." I exhaled and looked up. I knew there was more.

Lissa stood up.

"That is not your decision." She snapped. I have a feeling she knew what she was going to say.

Lissa turned to me, expressionless.

"Rosemarie," I rolled my eyes, but I bowed to her. She narrowed her eyes and continued.

"You can leave if you want. As long as you keep as much secrecy of us as you can." She stated.

There were murmurs and soon everyone agreed.

I nodded and accepted.

The judge banged the gravel. "Court dismissed."

Everyone filed out and as soon as it was us, I collapsed. Lissa ran forward. I panted and rubbed my face against her hands.

"_I'm leaving Lissa." _I said softly. I only sent it to everyone except Dimitri. He stood there watching us.

"_don't say anything. Dimitri can't hear us." _They discreetly motioned to me to continue,

"_I'm not going to put my pups in danger, here in court. But you may visit is you would like to," _I said softly, knowing they will probably hate me.

"_I'm also filing a divorce. Once it's done, I'm out. My kids are not going to be discriminated and be used. I can already see it. Please Lissa." _She sighed brokenly, and nodded. I transformed, with a blanket on top of me. I quickly changed in a restroom and walked out. My mom and dad hugged me hugged them back.

"I still don't know where I'm going, but once I know I'll tell you. I think they would want to see their grandparents." My mother teared up and I hugged her fiercely.

"I'm not leaving soon. That's for sure."

I looked towards Abe. I smiled at him.

"Can you file a divorce for me and dimitri?"

He nodded sadly and agreed. They knew and I asked them not to do anything. They agreed as I threatened them with my kids.

I walked to the throne, where everyone was. Dimitri disappeared again.

We hung out and they were helping me choose where to go. I'm not going out of states, it would be too far. But if it was necessary, I would leave.

I wanted somewhere out in the open, where's there are trees and I wanted a ranch.

I decided on California. There were forests there and beaches. I could buy a vineyard there.

Lissa bought me one. Its Napa valley, it had a great view, forests around and I could make wine. It was perfect. I hugged Lissa, and she hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Lissa." I said quietly.

We chatted for a while. And everyone left one by one.

Abe came in a few hours later. He gave me the paperwork, not saying anything.

Dimitri had signed it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure rose?' Chris asked.

I nodded and signed it.

It was done.

I am now officially divorced. The tears came freely down my face and Lissa and Chris hugged me.

It's over.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Luka & Aiden

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**And rose can't smell or know its Dimitri because he's hidden and because she cut him off when she found out he didn't believe her. **

**Also I know I didn't put in that they were married, but I wanted to put that in. I'm sorry if I confused you. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 13**

**Dpov:**

I walked off from the hospital and wandered throughout court. Her face told me everything. When I came back to make sure for sure, she was wrapped up in his arms, sleeping. Their backs were facing me and his hands were on her stomach. That told me everything. When I walked out of the room, I felt her cut me off. I wasn't able to get back in. I got my stuff and moved out to the far side of court. I watched her secretly, watching everyone comfort her. I rolled my eyes at that, no matter what, they would be with her. I was thankful for that. You never know if Alek would leave her, I doubt it though. But I wasn't sure he was staying, I mean he did have a mate.

I sighed as I went through my thoughts.

It pained me, knowing my wife had another man's child. I knew she didn't love him. Hell, he didn't love her. Well he thought he did. I remember the crush he had on her at camp. I watched her, making sure she was safe. She cheated on me, but I still cared for her. My days became bitter and so did I.

Where I now lived, there was a bar across the street. I would drink my sorrows away, on my days off. The bartender knows me, his name's Mike. We became friends, but he disapproves my actions. He knows my story and he gets what I'm going through. He went through the same. He cuts off my drinks and gives me a limit. I'm starting to regain my old self back. Well part of it. I only drink once in a while, but I go there just to be there.

He got me out of the habit. He even knows about me being a wolf. I sort of told him when I was drunk. He didn't believe me until today. He was at the trial. He knew I was her guard for the time when she was locked up. I watched her as she put our names on the cell. I saw how the kids kicked. I got drunk that night. I would have loved it, being their father. But I knew it wasn't possible. Genes are too complicated.

I sighed and looked up. Mike was serving a couple of girls a drink. He came back to me when the customers died down a little.

It was quiet between us.

He slammed down his hands unexpectedly.

I looked up, startled.

"Why didn't you defend her?!" he yelled at me. Some people looked our way and he led me to the storage room, behind the bar. It was full of liquor, but he made it his own personal lounge. We sat down.

"Why didn't you stand up for her? I know you still love her."

I dropped my head into my hands. "It's complicated." I said, my words muffled by my hands.

I could sense his eyes on me, taking in my ragged appearance.

"Why don't you divorce her?" he said, after a long silence.

My head snapped up. I thought about it.

"If she wants it," I said slowly, "then I'll give it to her."

I heard her talking to Alek about the divorce. It will only be a matter of time.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled at him. Well tried. It came out more of a grimace.

We walked out and he went back to his post while I sat on a stool.

I looked up just in time to see Abe Mazur walk in and towards me. I tensed up and sat up.

"Hello, sir." I shook hands with him. He had a grave expression on. I swallowed.

"You can call me Abe, how many times do I have to tell you?"

I gave him a nervous laugh and shrugged.

He sat next to me and put his briefcase on the counter. He sighed and buried his face on his hands.

He sat up abruptly and faced me.

"Dimitri, I've known you for a long time. I know you're a good man and I respect you and my daughter's wishes. And I respect your decision. I just hope you make the right one."

I studied his face. He looked worn out.

"How's rose?" I asked, impatiently.

"She's as good as she can be." He picked his words carefully.

I nodded and sighed.

"Look son, I don't have anything against you. I don't like how you distrust her, but since she's not fighting, I'm leaving it at that."

I nodded slowly. Mike came over and gave a glass of whiskey. Abe raised an eyebrow at me when he walked away. I shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Janine is too angry to see you, so be grateful it was me." I chuckled.

It dried out quickly thought.

"Why are you really here?" I asked, getting to the point.

He chuckled, thought it was lifeless.

"I came here because of rose." He stated. I tensed up.

He opened the briefcase and took out some papers. He read over a few of them and then handed me some forms. He gave me a pen and looked straight at me.

I looked down. And in black bold letters, it read:

**Petition for Dissolution of Marriage**

Divorce papers. I looked up at him, not really believing it. Abe looked away.

"Does she really want them?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

He looked up, a gleam of anger in his voice.

"Yes she does." He said in a strained voice. "She hasn't seen you in almost 6 months, what did you expect? She thinks you don't want her anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if she left."

Those words were a stab at my heart. I sighed shakily and signed the papers. I dropped the pen.

All that was needed was her signature.

It's a good thing she hasn't changed her name yet.

A failed marriage. With the woman I loved.

Abe collected the papers and left while I sat there frozen.

He turned and said, "Remember, it's genetic."

What did that mean?

Mike came over.

Before he could open his mouth, I said, "Get me a bottle of vodka and a shot."

He glared at me and slammed the things on the counter. He walked away to serve the other customers. That night I spent my night away drinking.

I walked back to my room, well stumbled, and broke down. When I woke up, my room was trashed and I had a bad hangover. I stepped into the shower, letting the water wake me up.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she left._

Those words kept going through my head. She is leaving. That's for sure. She always does and I wouldn't blame her if she did. Too much has happened and changed. She would want a fresh start.

And so would I.

I popped a few pills and went to the phone after my shower.

I dialed a number that I knew for a long time.

"Privet?" Her voice rung through. I smiled.

"I'm coming home,"

I heard a gasp through the phone.

"Dimka?"

"Hello mama." I smiled as I heard her screaming and my other sisters. They knew about the situation. I'm in for a long talk with them. I bought a ticket for Russia for next week's flight. I'm resigning. There's nothing here for me that court can offer.

**Rpov:**

I walked back to my room, my eyes red and puffy. I sniffed and stared at the ground while I walked to Damien's office. Everyone stared, but I held my head high. They all backed away as I came closer and looked away when I turned.

I rolled my eyes, cowards.

I knocked quietly and Damien answered, his face filled concern.

I smiled weakly at him. He let me in. I had enough tears. I sat down while he went through my folder and did something on a machine.

"Can I get surgery so I can't cry anymore?" I asked, randomly.

He paused and laughed. I smiled.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

He walked over and gave me a folder. He urged me to open it and I did. I gasped as I held up the pictures. My baby boys. I was silently crying. I turned to him.

"I want you to keep one." He grinned and hugged me. I handed him the picture and he puts it on his desk.

I walk out and towards my room. I'm leaving tomorrow. I walk in and see Lissa. We hug and she helps me pack. She knew I came from Damien's office and she was bouncing, waiting to know what they were.

After a few hours, I put her out of her misery.

I chuckled. She looks up, a question in her eyes.

I laughed. "Buy blue balloons Lissa."

Her eyes widened and she squealed. She jumped me. I caught her and laughed while she screamed and jumped. I handed her the sonogram. She was beaming like crazy as she admired it.

"So, what does the godmother think?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have laid it on her too fast.

I'm sure I'm going to be deaf. She was excited that's for sure. I'm thinking on the godfather, but I don't know yet. We finished packing and Eddie came in with his luggage. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm coming with you, don't even argue." I closed my mouth and huffed. Lissa left, promising to be on the runway tomorrow. Eddie stayed and slept over at my room. I was glad Eddie was coming, but I didn't want him to. I need someone to take care of Lissa.

"She has the best guardians there are, rose. She'll be fine." He assured. I went to sleep, self assured.

I woke up at the alarm and slowly opened my eyes. I ignored Eddie, he knew my mood swings and I'm not great in the morning. I slammed the bathroom door and took a shower. I cried for the last time, for everyone and everything. I sighed and changed. Stupid hormones.

I walked out and Eddie wasn't there. I knew he was at the runway already. Before I left, he came back.

"Ready to go?" I turned and looked around my room for the last time. I looked at him and nodded.

It took us almost half an hour to get there. I kept bitching and I had to stop since I was pregnant and about to blow.

Eddie just ended up carrying me. He was huffing when we got there. I rolled my eyes and he set me down.

"I'm pregnant." I snapped at him before he could complain. Everyone was there. Except Alek. He disappeared again when I went to Damien's office. He'll show up later.

I hugged everyone. I don't like goodbye. So I made it short. They were coming to visit anyways.

My mom and dad were there too. They were on their way to turkey. I perked up.

I looked at them hopefully and they laughed and nodded.

"Change of plans, Edison." I yelled. "We're having a few stops on the way." He looked confused, but nodded.

"I'll call you when we get there."

"At every stop." She corrected. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We boarded the plane. I looked down at my wedding ring. I took it off as I entered the plane. Everyone could see what I was doing as I looked out towards court. Waved goodbye at them and went to my seat. Just before the plane took off, I saw Dimitri. He was by the gate, hidden from everyone. I looked away from his pained expression and we headed off. We stopped by Russia first. My dad had an estate there and Eddie's mouth dropped as he saw it. I laughed at his expression. My mother and I shrugged, we've seen this before, and that's for sure.

Abe loved living in style. It was creepy at the same time, since he looked like a mobster.

A week later, I had my kids. Damien flew in and they rushed me to a hospital. They were freaking out until I told them to shut it. Damien chuckled and wheeled me to a room. They let him do the procedure, since I threatened them. What can I say, I'm scary. Especially with my new Turkish accent. I learned to speak it, now I'm learning Russian.

"_Eddie!" I yelled. I sighed, I wanted my ice cream!_

"_Eddie," I dragged out, whining, my voice getting louder._

"_EDDIE!" I shrieked._

_I heard something crash and Eddie cursing. _

"_I'm going!" _

"_Don't you dare yell at me?"_

"_Don't yell at me back!"  
I stood up as he entered the living room with the tub and 2 spoons._

"_I'm not yelling!" I shouted, feeling my face turn red. I heard a splash and I looked down. Eddie looked amused and leaned against the doorway._

"_You need to calm down. Hathaway. Look, you took a piss in the living from the stress. I'm sure a vein was going to pop._

_Wait a minute. I didn't pee, its water. I looked up at him as he broke out laughing. I looked at him like he was stupid. His laughter died down when he noticed my look._

"_It's my water, you idiot." I said, sitting down on the couch and slipped on my shoes. _

"_Oh," he said, relaxing against the couch. I looked at my nails and chipped off the nail polish, waiting for it to hit._

"_Ohmigod!" Eddie screamed and ran for the bag, slipping on the water. He slid across the room and crashed against the wall. He slid down and groaned. Damien walked into the house._

"_Rose!"  
"Damien!" I let him come to me. I was not about to get up and sit back down._

_He stopped just a foot from the puddle. He looked at it and slowly looked up. He looked at me then at Eddie. He sighed and yanked Eddie up, while grabbing the baby bag._

_He walked over and hoisted me up. Eddie was dazed and walked outside to get the car. I sighed, bored out of my mind as drove to the hospital, Eddie anxiously looking at me and fidgeting._

"_I'm bored." I whined._

_Damien's eyes snapped back to me incredulously. He rolled his eyes. _

_I huffed and looked out the window. _

_This was not the way I wanted to see Russia. I gasped as the babies kicked._

"_Ouch." I rubbed the spot._

_Eddie shot up. _

"_Are you okay? Do you need anything? Can you walk? Do you want a wheel chair? Want me to get your room?" questions shot out of his mouth._

_I pushed him down as we got out of the car._

"_I'm fine, damn." _

_He got up and grabbed my arm, carrying some of my weight on his side._

_We walked inside and Damien tried to get a nurse's attention as she talked on the phone enthusiastically, talking about her future plans._

_I rolled my eyes and slammed my hand on the receiver, ending the call and pulling the wire out._

_Her eyes snapped up, glaring at me._

"_What the hell are you doing? There can be an important call coming and you are going to be responsible."_

_I rolled my eyes and gave her a glare. She quieted down and stared at me with wide eyes._

"_Yes, I'm sure planning to go on a getaway being a whore and fucking a married man is soooo life threatening. Can I get a room please? I'm in fucking labor!" I shrieked at her. I screamed the last part. People turned to stare and I raised my arm, silently asking 'what?'_

_Her jaw was wide open and with shaky hands she got a room and a wheel chair._

"_How hard was that?" I spat at her. _

_She glared._

"_Don't even start, you know I will win." She rolled her eyes and gave me forms to fill out._

_I narrowed my eyes and Eddie took them before I would throw it at her. She gave him a wink and he smiled politely and turned away with a disgusted expression and silently said 'no.'_

_I chuckled._

"_One more thing, he delivering." The nurse looked up at Damien._

"_You can't do that without working here." She said. "It's policy. And I'm not sure if he even is a doctor."_

"_Yes, because I'm going to get a moron to deliver my kids." I said sarcastically._

_I sucked in a breath as a contraction hit._

_She smirked. "I'll see what I can do." Damien rolled me away before I could get my hands on her._

_I huffed, glaring at the ground. I grit my teeth and hold my stomach as another one hit._

_I leaned back, panting._

_The nurse and doctor came in a few minutes later and checked Damien's papers. They Okayed it and let him proceed, letting another nurse help him._

_Apparently I'm only going to pay for the room. _

_The nurse walked in. she was pretty, black hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. _

_Her name was Veronika._

_Damien flat out stared at her. We smirked at each other. _

"_Damien!" I snapped. He snapped out of it. He cleared his throat._

"_Давайте начнем__." Let's get started then._

_I was confused. What did he say? He turned to me._

"_She doesn't speak English." _

_My mouth formed and 'O' and nodded._

_Eddie's phoned rang. He was pale and was fidgeting._

_He snapped up and answered._

"_H-hello?" he stuttered and cleared his throat._

"_We're at the hospital."_

"_No, well I don't know!"_

_He was panicky. Great, he's going to get my parents panicked too. _

_I groaned and leaned my head back as he hanged up._

"_Thanks a lot." I muttered._

_An hour later, I was sweating and screaming. My parents burst in with smiles on their faces._

_Why are they so happy? I growled at them and they bit their lips. _

"_It's normal." Damien said, without looking up._

_They nodded and sat down._

_Veronika came in._

"_Please tell me you have drugs," I panted. Damien translated and she laughed and nodded._

"_Thank you!"_

_I winced as the needle went in. I shuddered and in a matter of minutes the drugs kicked in._

_I sighed and relaxed. Everyone was tense and they relaxed once I did. Damien checked me and smiled. Why is everyone so happy?!_

_I growled at him._

"_You're ready."_

_I relaxed and took deep breathes._

"_Okay rose, on the count of 3, you push." I nodded._

"_I, 2, 3!" and pushed. It was fucking painful!  
I crushed my father's and eddies' hands. They winced._

"_Argh!"_

_I felt Abe chuckle. I clutched his hand harder._

"_You won't be laughing once you push a kid out of your fucking vagina!" I screamed at him. He paled and looked green, looking away. I smirked and pushed. Janine was recording it. I rolled my eyes. I don't think I would want to remember this. _

"_I see a head, one more rose." He encouraged. _

_Veronika was reassuring me, well I think since I couldn't understand her._

"_I don't know what you're saying!" I gritted out. She just smiled._

_I relaxed against the bed and panted. I looked up, silence filled the room. I panicked._

"_Damien!" _

"_Shh." We waited a few seconds. A cry rang out. We sighed in relief. I cried, taking my baby in my arms._

_I laughed. Veronika grabbed him gently._

"_No..." I trailed off, reaching out for him._

"_You have one more to go, you can see him later," he comforted me. I relaxed and started pushing._

"_Just a few more." He reassured._

_I screamed as I pushed with all my might. I felt sweat tickle down my face. I panted and I could see Damien clean him up as my baby cried. My mother got closer and got Eddie just in time as he threw up in a nearby trashcan. I laughed, crying. Veronika brought in my babies._

"_They are going to be great pups." She said, with a smile. She tried speaking English for me, I smiled gratefully. She has a strong accent. _

_I tensed, how did she know? Did Damien tell her? _

_I looked up into her eyes and watched her golden eyes turn to hazel eyes._

_I gasped. She smiled._

"_Better pick names." She said and silently walked out._

_She's one of us._

_I smiled. Maybe she can help me out; it'll work out for everyone. She can teach me Russian, I can teach her English, and Damien can get a girl. I smirked._

_I looked down at my babies._

_Their wide eyes stared into mine. They had Dmitri's eyes and hair. It was fair, half of me and half of Dimitri. I wonder whose attitude they're going to have._

_I set those thoughts aside, I want them to have Turkish and Russian names, where they are from I also wanted to give one of them a Turkish name. I sat there, pondering. _

_I looked down at one. Luka Asil Hathaway._

_I looked at my other one._

_Aiden Mason Hathaway._

_I looked up as Lissa came in._

"_Lissa!" I was shocked, "you came?"_

"_Of course!" she said, shocked._

_I rolled my eyes and she looked at me hopefully. Janine and Abe walked in._

"_Oh," my mother gasped._

_I smiled._

"_Meet your grandparents," I cooed at them softly._

"_Mom, dad, this is Luka Asil Hathaway." My dad beamed at the name 'Asil.' It's Turkish. I handed him to my mom._

"_And this is Aiden Mason Hathaway." Now my mother smiled at 'Aiden.'_

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. _

_Lissa grabbed Aiden gently as the rest came in. Veronika gave me the papers that hold their birth certificate. They just needed my signature, their names, and their father's name._

_I told her their names and she wrote them down to get them printed. She came back and I signed them. I left the father's name blank. I contemplated using his last name, but decided against them. Why would my kids keep his name when he doesn't want them?_

_She didn't ask any questions. She set them down._

"_How do you like it here?" I asked, setting my plan._

_She raised an eyebrow as Damien translated._

_I narrowed my eyes. How come everyone could do that! Grr._

"_Why?" Damien translating. _

"_I was wondering if you could help me, among other things."_

_I saw her thinking about it and the nurse that was a bitch came in. _

"_I need the certificates," she said flatly, examining her nails._

"_And I need you fired, but hey! That could happen." I said, drily._

_She huffed and snatched the certificates out of veronica's hands and walked out. We glared at the door and went back to Veronika. _

_She nodded, smiling a relieved smiled. _

_I laughed. _

"_I would do the same if I were you to get away from that." I said. _

_I left 3 days later; the babies are healthy, with Veronika._

I sighed and leaned back in my chair,

"How about a break?" I asked Veronika in Russian, testing out the words.

Veronika smiled at me, but it had a slight grimace. I laughed and lightly punched her.

"I know it needs work." I told her in English.

She just smiled and nodded.

"That's not fair; I tried it you should too." I whined, poking her.

She laughed. "Fine, let's take a break." I smiled, it was okay, she just needs to get the pronunciation right, but her accent doesn't affect her.

I smiled, it was early, but we wanted to practice. We're going out all day, seeing as today Lissa and Christian leave. They didn't say anything about Dimitri and I was glad for that.

Chris came in, going straight to the kitchen as we stood up.

I walked up to him, centimeters away from his face. His eyes widened and he froze. I changed my eyes to shining silver, with ice blue surrounding it. He tensed.

"Boo!" I jumped at him.

He screamed and fell back, grasping the counter.

Veronika and I busted out laughing. We clutched each other's shoulders as tears fell down our faces.

I wiped one off my face as Chris lay there panting and glaring at me.

I laughed. Veronika was teaching me a few things.

We can't age. And wolves that are born grow up really quick. My boys are a week old, but they look a month old. They're upstairs sleeping right now.

I glanced towards the clock.

8:06 am.

They'll wake up in an hour.

Another thing is that we can't age. I hate that part, I could grow old and I'll watch everyone else die. I shook it off; I don't want to think that right now.

Lissa walked in, along with Eddie. He went straight to the coffee. He walked over to the table and sat down. He sighed happily as he took a sip. We stared at him, silence filling the room.

I cut it off, "you look like shit." I said bluntly.

"Thanks," he said, sarcastically. Like me, he wasn't a morning person.

We went to get ready after breakfast. The twins slept in and when I came out of the shower, they were stirring.

I walked over to Luka, who was awake and staring at the ceiling, talking gibberish.

I laughed as he crooned. He grabbed a strand of my hair as I laid him on the table. I quickly changed his clothes and diaper. I smiled at him and put him in his crib.

I walked over to Aiden, he was making bubble noises. I laughed and tickled his tummy. He squealed and it was the cutest thing I've ever heard.

I ran out of the room.

"Lissa! Veronika!" I yelled excitedly.

They ran up the stairs, panting. My mom came in with a camera, already recording.

I stared at her, mouth opened.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought something excited happened!"

I laughed and walked over to aiden. I tickled his tummy again and he squealed and giggled and squirmed, trying to get out of my hold.

I laughed and the others 'awed'.

Lissa grabbed luka and the two boys smacked each other playfully. We laughed and keot watching them and recording them. I sighed and leaned over the crib. I wished he was here. I sighed and pushed the thought aside, going back to my kids.

I smiled. My two boys.

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can and on 'Stranded'. This story is almost over and it'll have a sequel. **


	15. Chapter 15 Victoria

**Thank you for your patience, but managing 2 stories and school, it's difficult.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**A/N: the sentences in bold are in Russian.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Rpov:**

I tipped back the "drink" that the "kind" gentleman gave me. Dumbass thinks he can drug me. The bartender was a dhampire and he switched the drinks, giving me water instead. He helped me; he knew I came here to hunt. He didn't approve, but since I took care of his bar and club, it was even. Plus I got free drinks. Of course, I had a limit.

I smiled over to the dumbass. He smirked at me. He was a strigios. I laughed at his stupidity. He thinks if he drugs me, I can be his blood-whore for the night without resistance. He was human before, so he can't tell the difference with a dhampire and a human.

He walked over to me, no doubt timing the effect of the drugs he gave me.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's a young and beautiful lady like you doing here alone?"  
I smiled at him, wanting to vomit on the inside.

I pouted at him seductively and batted my eyelashes at him. "My boyfriend won't please me the way I want him to." I fake whimpered.

He smiled, going along with it, taking the bait. "And how do you want him to please you?" he asked, pulling my body against his cold body. I shivered and he took that the wrong way. I internally rolled my eyes.

"A girl has needs and I like it rough." I purred, playing with his collar.

I looked into his pale blue eyes, rimmed with red.

He had a cold sadistic smile on. I swayed a little bit for effect and slurred my words.

"You want to go out back and show me how you do it?" I asked, and stumbled a bit.

He grinned and we headed out back. We walked out to the cool air and he pushed me up at the alley's wall. He kissed down my neck, his fangs brushing my skin. I felt disgusted.

"See you later, loser." He looked up in confusion, just as my stake slid into his heart. He fell to the ground, lifeless. I snorted and sprinkled something over him. He crumpled up into nothing. I walked back inside, pretending to have a satisfied look on my face and stumbled towards the bar.

The bartender, ted, nodded at me and I paid for my drinks. Since he didn't let me, I put it in his tip jar. He shook his head at me.

"Get out." he said, playfully.

I feigned hurt. "I thought you loved my presence." He rolled his eyes and slapped my ass with a towel. I grinned and left the bar.

It's been a week since Lissa and Christian left. Eddie went with them; he's coming in a 2 days and next week we're leaving to Cali. My parents and Veronika were babysitting. I went out, getting back in shape. I took a while and I know it's only been a week, but that's what happens when your kids are asleep most of the time and you have nothing to do. Speaking of my kids, they are growing really quick. They look a month old. I'm worried, but Veronika said it's normal. She was born into wolf life, unlike me. When you get bit, without wolf history, nothing really happens, just a scar. Apparently, someone in my family has had it, which altered the bite and here I am. Veronika had wolf parents. So it was easier for her. Thank god my kids were not going through what I went through. Once they are old enough, I'm going to train them. I will not give them up to the academy.

I sighed and crossed the street, heading home. Except a scream caught my attention. I frowned. If you had sensitive ears like a wolf, you could catch that. If you were a dhampire or moroi, you can't. I heard it again and I ran towards it. I sped past into the forest and I ran into a clearing. And there was Victoria, Dmitri's little sister. I gasped and regretted it. There was four strigios surrounding her. They turned to me and bared their fangs. I straightened up and walked confidently towards them. I killed four by myself before, and now with wolf strength, this was a piece of cake.

"C'mon now, leave her alone. You know you don't want her." I said, strutting over them. Victoria gaped at me, frozen. If we were alone, I would've smacked my forehead. She should've run! I sighed and kept walking towards them. But they were smart. They knew I knew her. One smirked at me and before I could stop him, he lunged at her and bit her.

Fury surged through me and I lunged at them. Of course, they all followed the guy's lead. They all bit her, tearing at her clothes and flesh.

"No!" I screamed and took one of them off of her. I quickly shoved my stake into his heart and he slumped to the ground. One snarled at me, straightening.

"You bitch! He was mine!" she snarled, blood dripping down her mouth. It broke my heart hearing Victoria's screams, but I had to go forward and try to save her.

"Honey please, you could have down better." I said. She screamed and lunged at me. I fought her, it was an easy fight. I would have killed her already of it weren't for the heels. She clawed at my face, effectively scratching me. I wiped my face, getting blood out of my eyes.

I growled and lunged at her, staking her in the chest.

"Who's next?" I called out.

The leader was still on her and he looked up, blood dripping down his mouth, towards his throat. My eyes widened, I need to get them off of her, fast.

I staked the other one, pretty easily, the leader I knew for sure was going to be a challenge. He wasn't the leader for no reason.

He stood up, realizing he was alone. I looked towards Victoria and my heart broke. I took a deep breath and face him. He grinned at me, his teeth smeared with blood.

"You know, I owe you a favor, those 3 were getting annoying." He said, smirking.

I shrugged. "I know what you mean, but there's still one more." I said, catching him by surprise as I feigned left and punched him in the gut with my right. He fell to the ground and I straddled him, pinning him down.

"You know, you're not much of a challenge. I owe you one, though. I'll make this quick. You should be lucky because you wouldn't have made it out there." And I staked him.

I stumbled up; they didn't hit me really hard, only the female. But it still hurt like a bitch. I walked over to Victoria and she was almost unconscious. I dropped to my knees in front of her. The good thing about this is that she's knocked up on drugs from the bites. She can't feel a thing.

I gently picked her up and walked out of the forest, it took a while since we were both injured and I had to be careful with her, but we made it. I groaned and I set her on the bed, everyone else was asleep. I walked out, changed clothes and walked back into the guest room. I took out the first aid kit, tending her wounds. I pressed the sound proof on the wall; this was Abe's house after all.

She drifted in and out and her wounds weren't healing the way it was supposed to. I waited impatiently and went to check on my kids. They were fast asleep in their cribs. I smiled, they looked so peaceful. I kissed them gently and walked out of my room, going back to Victoria's. Her wounds weren't healing. I started to worry. Dhampire healed quickly and these should've start healing right now. Not completely, but the process should start.

I fidgeted for a while. I wanted to wake up Veronika, but she's asleep. I stood up, going to the bathroom. I gasped as I took in my appearance. Crap, I forgot about my cut. I flinched as I washed my face that was caked with dried blood. The bitch got me bad. I sighed and looked at the red angry mark that went across my eyebrow to the corner of my eye. I sighed. You get marks in every battle, they mean something. Well for me.

I walked out and Victoria started stirring and rolling restlessly. I grew worried. Every time she moved, the wounds would open up again and they would start bleeding. I lost it when she started screaming. Her body arched off the bed, tossing and turning. I ran over to her, holding her down.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed when she punched my cheek. I restrained her and slapped her. She calmed down and she slowly opened her eyes.

"It hurts …. It burns." She wheezed out.

"What burns, Victoria?" I whispered frantically.

I inspected her wounds, there were bite marks, and some of her flesh was gone on her arms and legs. She was a mess. It would take forever to recover.

"Please… stop it." she whimpered.

"They're not healing, why are they not healing?" I was getting hysterical.

Then in the corner of my eye, I saw a bite mark on her shoulder. I froze. It wasn't a strigios bite mark, it was a wolf's.

"Who bit you Victoria?" I asked, urging her to answer her.

"Wolf." She gasped out and coughed. She's losing too much blood.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry." I said as my fangs enlarged and I bit into her wrist. I felt the venom of my bite spread through her veins and she gasped in pain. She shut her eyes and grit her teeth as the fire spread. I let go, watching her transform. I cried silently as she screamed and struggled against the restraints I put her. She finally quieted down and she collapsed, exhausted.

I fell asleep in the arm rest chair and my neck and back was killing me. I groaned in satisfaction as I heard my bones crack. I sighed happily and looked over to Victoria, she was sound asleep. I walked out, taking off the sound proof and went to look for my kids. I smiled as I saw one of them up. They're growing quickly every day. I walked over as Luka kept gurgling and making cute sounds. I laughed and raised him up, walking over to the rocking chair to feed him. I smiled down at him and looked up to see Veronika coming in.

She looked surprised to see me and she quietly closed the door.

"**I hired you to help, not to take over my responsibilities."** I said gently and smiled at her. **"I am their mother and just because I had a rough time doesn't mean I will walk away from them."**

She smiled sheepishly and tried to hold in a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"**My Russian's rusty, I know that. You should help me instead of laughing at me."** I pouted at her.

She laughed and took Aiden out, who was pulling on her shirt. I smiled.

"So who's the girl?" she asked, breaking the silence. I laughed a little at her accented English. She playfully glared at me and then we turned serious. I looked away.

"She's his sister. She was in trouble and I saved her. She's going through the change. Apparently another wolf bit her." I whispered. I heard her suck in a breath. We sighed and I put down a sleeping Luka who was asleep. I fed the Aiden while Veronika was deep in thought. Once they were both asleep, we stepped, going to see Victoria. I smiled sadly as she regained some of her color and the small scratches were healing. I sighed; she wasn't supposed to end up like this.

"She's part of your pack." Veronika interrupted my thoughts.

Her words sunk in and my head snapped up towards her, eyes wide.

"How?" I whispered.

"You finished the process, you're basically her creator. Something like that."

I plopped down on a chair, taking it in, and then I shot up.

"What do you mean? Does she have to stay with us? I can't! She belongs in _his _pack!" I whispered-yelled at her.

She shrugged sadly and checked out her wounds.

She steps back after she's finished.

"**She's fine. She just needs rest and the process is almost done. I'll give it a day before she starts to wake up."**

I nodded thankfully at her. She smiles and walks out. But she stops at the doorway.

"If she got hurt this badly, then I'm assuming you did too." She said slowly.

"**I'm fine." **I muttered, looking away, making sure my hair covers my face.

Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to me. I gave up and faced her. She gasped and lightly touched the pink line on my temple.

"It's going to scar." She said roughly in English.

"I know and it'll always be a reminder." I scowled.

"You're the one who wanted to go out and look for trouble." She scolded. I flinched as she dabbed alcohol on it. "It'll be fine though."

I nodded as she checked for more wounds. She cleaned me up and I hugged her gratefully.

"I don't know what I will do without you."

She laughed. "**Your kids will probably be unhealthy and be horrible kids."**

I glared at her playfully and we laughed.

We walked out and got the kids and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

I smiled at Damien, who was doing the typical morning routine: drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I rolled my eyes at him and I turned my back on them, serving myself coffee. I looked up and the reflection from the pan was showing Damien and Veronika smiling at each other and stealing glances. I propped up Aiden to my hip and said, **"You guys should just fuck each other and get it over with, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife." **

Veronika gasped and Damien started choking on his coffee. I laughed and smirked, walking over to them. I set down Aiden on his play pen and grabbed Luka from Veronika and set him down there too.

"Rose!" Damien chocked out.

"**What? It's true, but you should really not do that in front of my kids, you know. I don't want them scarred for life."** I fake shivered and laughed. "**And talk in Russian so Veronika could understand us more." **I winked at her. I laughed again as she blushed.

"Whew! That was fun." I said, sitting down. I smirked at them as they avoided eye contact.

Veronika cleared her throat. "That reminds me, we need to continue our lessons." She reminded me. I smirked and nodded, getting up to rinse out my coffee. I really hated that stuff, it's so bitter. I prefer hot chocolate. I sighed as I remembered Dimitri. He used to make me hot chocolate in the mornings. These kids changed that, but I don't regret having them. If I could go through hit again, I would.

I walked to the living room and sat down on the floor to play with my kids. I looked up hours later as I was lying down with them; Abe was filming us frowned.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"A few hours." he smirked and I rolled my eyes. Janine walked in and smiled at us. I grinned at her as she took us in. Abe with a big ass camera in his face, me on the floor with the kids on tops of me, sleeping.

"Anything new?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Actually, yes. Let me just put these kids upstairs." My mom helped me put them in their cribs. I quietly closed the door and we walked to the living room. We sat down and everyone gathered around.

"Victoria is here." Abe raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "Yesterday, when I went … out." I struggled for words, knowing they didn't approve. "When I was finished. I heard a scream and naturally I followed It." my mom rolled her eyes. "It lead me to a clearing and Victoria was there, surrounded by strigios and I helped her out. Though she was out of it and she didn't fight back, only scream. She was bit by a wolf before that and when I brought her here, I finished the process. And since Dmitri's ancestors are wolves too, the bite affected her."

Everyone was stunned, except for Veronika since she already knew. But they all held grim expressions.

"She's part of your pack." Abe stated. I nodded. It was silent for a while and then a scream broke it. I groaned and ran upstairs to check on Victoria.

I barged in seeing Victoria kneeling on the bed, clutching her hair. She grits her teeth to block out the pain. I took her in my arms, trying to calm her down, but I know it was useless. It hurts like a bitch that's for sure. I took a deep breath and she struggled in my arms. I hated seeing her like this; in pain. I clutched her arms as she thrashed and finally she stopped. I slumped against the headboard, pulling her with me as she cried. I smoothed her hair down. I looked up and saw everyone in the door way.

"Please look after my kids, I know it's my responsibility, but let me finish up here." I said softly to them. They agreed and headed downstairs, leaving it to me. I huffed and continued soothing her. She finally calmed down and she sniffed, finally looking up into my eyes. I smiled softly at her.

"Roza?" she whispered, clutching my arms. I nodded and crushed her to my chest, which brought another round of tears. When she calmed down again, I ordered her to take a shower and I brought her some sweats and a t-shirt. I waited and looked at the clock, 5' o clock. Damn, time passes by fast. I smiled, _that's what happens when you're playing with your children. _

I looked towards the bathroom; I need to talk to her. I'll explain everything and she could either chose to be in my pack, be a rogue wolf, or deny the phase. Either way, I need to talk to her family. I closed my eyes as I felt a pang in my heart. If she decided to be rogue, deny the phase or be in Dmitri's pack, this will be the last time I'll see them. They can't know about Dimitri and I, I prefer them finding out by him. I rejected that thought. Yeva probably already saw it coming. I groaned if she decides to come with me, obviously, she will come to visit her family. And I have to be there. She would be my responsibility.

I smiled, thinking of my awaiting home. I'm almost going to Cali; I just need them to finish setting up and my vacation to be over to go over there. And I also need to wait for Eddie. He will be coming along, maybe Mia. I pushed the thoughts aside, I can't get excited now, I don't know the outcome of this yet and I'm already going ahead. I chuckled mentally and stood up just as Victoria walked out. She hesitantly stepped out, poking her head out. Her eyes were red and puffy, but other than that, she looked better. I watched as she walked towards me, eyes on trained on the ground.

"Sore?" I asked softly. I always had a soft spot for her.

She nodded. "Hungry?" I asked again. She smiled and nodded.

I opened my mouth only to be interrupted.

"Are you going to keep asking one worded questions?" she asked, amused.

"Maybe?" I asked sheepishly and we laughed.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" I asked, but she didn't get to answer. She was cut off by a baby's cry; Aiden. I groaned and ran off, running down the stairs and barging into the living room, Victoria right behind me. She gasped as she the babies. Luka was sleepily waking up, glaring at his brother. I laughed and picked up Aiden, going to the kitchen to get the breast pump. They are growing every older every day. It's been another week and they look about 2 months old, when it's really been 2 weeks. I know I have to wait to heal before I do anything, but it's too long a wait.

Once I fed him, I fed Luka. These kids have their mom's appetite. I smiled at the thought. They were a mixture of me and Dimitri. They have his appearances and they have my attitude. I hope one of them have his attitude.

I walked out, setting the now sleeping babies in their cribs. I walked back to the living room, where an awkward silence hung around. I cleared my throat as Victoria stood there awkwardly. My parents looked lost, not sure what to do since I was the one who had to tell her. Veronika was talking quietly with Damien. I rolled my eyes and dragged Victoria upstairs.

"Who are they?" she demanded, getting angry. She obviously thought I cheated on Dimitri. "And where's Dimitri?" she asked, deeming my statement correct.

I stood there, unsure what to say, where to begin.

"Answer me!" she demanded again, almost shouting.

"Lower your voice; I don't want them to wake up." I hissed, warning her. I might have a soft spot for her, but between her and my kids, my kids definitely won.

"No I will-"  
"they're your nephews!" I exclaimed, reaching my breaking point.

I smirked at her as her jaw dropped.

"w-w-what?" she stuttered.


	16. Chapter 16 The Belikovs

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ADVICE. LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW FOR THOSE WHO READ SIREN, I'LL UPDATE THE SEQUEL WHEN THIS STORY IS DONE. **

**VA BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**RPOV:**

I smiled and leaned back in the couch, watching Victoria conceit her 2 nephews. Its funny watching her baby talks them. But its cute watching them gurgle and laugh.

I sighed and rubbed my face. It's been a long day.

"_W-w-what?" Victoria stuttered._

"_They are your nephews and dimitri sons." I croaked out, my voice cracking at the end. _

"_That's not possible." She shook her head and started backing up. "You cheated on him."_

_I snapped. "Why the fuck would I do that? I'm sick and tired of people accusing me of sleeping with someone else. I know I had a reputation of going through guys and sleeping with him. I know rumors spread about me being a blood whore. But guess what? They weren't true! I guess everyone does believe I'm the whore everyone says I am." I snarled at her. "I don't give a damn about what you people say, but accusing me of doing that is sickening. Go ahead, be like Dimitri; reject your own blood." _

_I stood up and stalked towards the door._

"_No wait." I felt her hand close around my arm, holding me back. I spun around to face her and glared at her. She met my gaze and shrunk back a little._

"_I'm sorry; I should've listened to you first. It's just," she paused, struggling for words. "I need to get used to it. Dhampire can have kids, we're wolves now. It's just a lot to take in." she apologized, looking away._

_I smiled and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm glad you listened. Sort of."_

_She laughed lightly and nodded. _

"_Where . . . is he?" she asked hesitantly._

_I looked away, not answering. I heard her suck in a breath. _

"_I'm guessing he reacted the same way?" she guessed._

_I nodded. "Except we ended up divorced." I said quietly, looking at the ground._

"_What?" she gasped and I could feel her eyes on me. I sat on the bed and took in a breath, looking at the ceiling._

"_He didn't believe me. We went on a camping trip because we all needed one. Once there, I transformed. When I was on the run with Lissa, I was bit. My 'creator' left me like the one did to you. Unfortunately, no one was there to help me, only Lissa. It happened after a pack of psi-hounds attacked us. I was left alone and went through it. It was less violent than yours I think. Apparently someone from my family had a wolf ancestry, triggering my transformation. You have the same thing. Also on the run, I met my 'master.' His name was Alek. He taught me how to fight and what to do. He disappeared again when I got it down. Then I met your brother the day we got caught. He was a wolf and on the trip I found out he was that wolf. Alek showed up and things went under. I mated with your brother and when we got back, I found out he pregnant. He thought it was Alek's; he left me and lived on the other side of court. Then the court found out. After, I decided to leave after your brother signed the papers. He didn't fight me." I finished, tars leaking out of my eyes. _

_Victoria sat in silence, taking it in. she was silently crying and she reached over to hug me. Sobs erupted from my throat and I cried into her chest. An hour later, I felt better. _

"_Thank you, sorry you had to see that." I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face. She did the same._

"_No matter what, I'll be here and I'll be part of your pack." _

_My head snapped up, shocked. "But what if your brother comes back? You could be part of his pack."_

"_No. you're my 'creator' and I owe it to you for saving my life. I also want to be part of your kid's lives too. And besides your family too."_

"_But I'm moving to California. You're going to have to leave."_

"_I'll go with you. It doesn't matter. Not that you'll need it, but you could use some help raising them. And I need to know my ways."_

_I grinned and hugged her. "Thank you. Tomorrow we'll get your things and I'll explain everything to your family."_

_We broke apart as I heard one of my kids crying. Victoria looked up hopefully._

"_Would you like to meet your nephews?" I asked her._

_She grinned and nodded and ran out. I laughed and followed her._

I looked up and saw my parents walk in.

"I'm taking your mother out to eat, kiz. Don't do anything stupid. That goes for you to Victoria." We grumbled and nodded and watched them walk out.

We looked at each other and shuddered as we heard my mother giggle. Suddenly I heard a scream and laugh. I shot up, looking to see what happened. I looked at Victoria who looked confused.

"Okay." I was confused and I as down when it got silent.

I heard a giggle and I looked over, watching Damien and Veronika coming down the stairs. I smirked and took in their appearance. I chuckled and they froze, their eyes snapping towards us. Veronika blushed and looked away.

"While you guys were fucking, we were discussing our plans on California." I smirked at them again.

Damien stuttered and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Victoria snorted. "Please, you have sex hair and Veronika has a hickey on her throat."

Veronika blushed and covered her face with her hands.

We laughed. "Don't worry; we're just messing with you. We don't care. Besides, once we move to Cali, we'll know."I winked at them and she laughed and nodded.

They came over and sat down with us and we watched the babies trying to crawl.

We sat around and chatted and Damien cooked for us. I got up from the table and picked up my kids.

I walked to their room and set them down in their cribs. I smiled down at them and wiped a tear away.

"You guys look so much like your father," I whispered. "Don't worry; I'll always be there for you guys. I love the both of you." I kissed the both of them and walked out, trying to hold back the sobs. I took a deep breath and turned around, only to bump into Victoria.

She hugged me. "I'll be there with you. I can't believe that my brother did that-"

"Don't. He's still your brother. Don't let this change your view of him." she smiled sadly and nodded. We went downstairs.

"You guys want coffee?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Sure." Damien said, "Oh, can you also pass us some cookies?"  
'Don't push it." I glared at him, throwing the bag of cookies at him.

He grimaced but smirked. I rolled my eyes and set up the machine.

Around midnight we went to sleep. Victoria up in the guest room and Damien and Veronika in their rooms. I yawned and walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

I heard the keys unlocking the door and I sat down in the arm chair in the dark.

I saw the front door open and I heard my mother giggling.

"Abe, stop-"

I heard him chuckle and I froze. I heard the door close and I looked up. Their shadowy figures leaning against each other. I almost gagged. I heard my mother giggle and I snapped on the lights.

I shrieked and my mom screamed.

"Oh my god!" I closed my eyes.

"Rose! What are you doing up so late?" my mother asked, stepping away from my dad.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I cried, officially scarred for life.

"Oh c'mon rose, you know about the birds and the bees-"  
"of course I do! But that doesn't mean it's pleasant to see my parents getting it on!" I exclaimed.

I groaned and stood up, trying not to look at them.

"I'm going to bed." I looked at them and shuddered. I walked away and I heard my father's booming laughter.

"Gross…. "I muttered. My mother's shirt wasn't on and they were currently making out. I don't think anyone wants to see their parents making out.

Just as I was going to bed, I heard the baby monitor go off. I sighed and went to the kid's room. Aiden was up and crying. I smiled and gently took him out. I turned on the light, dimming it a little so it wouldn't wake up Luka. I sat down in the rocking chair and lulled him to sleep. I smiled once he did and set him down and turned off the lights. I went to bed and I let sleep overcome me. Only to go into a dream.

I looked around. I was in Adrian's grandmother's garden. I groaned and turned around, sensing Adrian.

I looked up and saw him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile.

"Little dhampire." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

We separated and I punched me back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Send me back! I want to sleep." I groaned.

"You are sleeping." I growled, seeing his arrogant smirk on his face.

I walked over to the bench and took in his features.

He green eyes sparkling and standing out more with the emerald button down shirt he's wearing. I smiled.

"What do you need Adrian?"

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

I sobered up. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Just admit it-"

"I'm fine Adrian!"

He grabbed my shoulders. "No, you're not. Listen to me." I closed my mouth. "You just got divorced, you had his kids, you stood through a trial, he didn't back you up, a man you barely know did, and to top it all; he rejected those kids. A normal person wouldn't be fine." His voice softened towards the end.

I looked away and wiped off the tears. "rose-"

"No, you're right. Normal people wouldn't be fine. I'm not normal." I looked back at him and smiled. Well tried.

He grimaced at it and laughed. But then he grew serious. "We'll always be here for you. No matter what."  
"Thank you." I whispered, hugging him. With that, the dream faded and I slipped into darkness.

"Oomph!" I gasped, rolling over on the floor. I groaned and held my head, glaring up at Victoria.

She laughed. "Get up, we're going to talk to my parents, remember?"

I sighed. Damn, I forgot. Actually, I didn't. I didn't have time to think about is since I barley woke up.

"Yes, yes, I remember. But I didn't say we were going early in the goddamned morning!" I growled at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's noon. And by the way, your kids are the same as you, seeing how they're both asleep."

I grinned and got up from the floor. "I'm going to shower." I told her, slamming the door in her face.

I heard her grumbling and heard her feet dragging across the floor. I smiled and rolled my eyes, letting the warm water sooth my muscles.

I got out and changed into shorts, combat boots, and a black v neck. I let my hair down in its natural curls.

I walked down stairs and grinned. I ran in and swooped up my kids, laughing as I heard them giggling.

"Hi, you two." I cooed at them. I laughed and set them down.

Damien walked in. "about 7 months. Maybe in 2 more weeks they'll be at least 10 months."

I nodded and looked towards them. They're growing up quickly and they're fast learners.

We ate breakfast and chatted lightly on other subjects, avoiding the topic for this afternoon.

2 o'clock struck and I sighed, dreading the next moments.

"Veronika, I'm going out. I'm taking the kids." I exhaled. "You are going to take the day off. Go have some hot steamy sex or something. I'll see you guys later." I winked at them and grabbed my purse, the babies' bag and we walked out, Victoria trailing behind us.

We set the kids in their car seats and we set off towards the belikov house.

I grew nervous as we pulled up in the driveway. Victoria got out and went to the door. I sat there, waiting.

I watched as she knocked on the door, seeing as she lost her keys during the incident. I smiled a little as Olena opened the door and pulled her in for a hug. I could hear them talking animatedly in Russian. They spoke fast and I have no idea what they are talking about.

"**Oh! I almost forgot!"**

I groaned and banged my head on the steering wheel. I understood that part.

I watched with wide eyes as she came over and opened the door. I grudgingly got out and looked behind me; the kids were happily gurgling and chewing on a teething ring. I wish I was them, oblivious to everything.

I looked at Olena sheepishly. She was shocked, but she snapped out of it. She pulled me into a hug.

"Roza! What are you doing here? Where's Dimka? Oh my, this a great surprise."

I grimaced but hid it from her. Well tried. She frowned when she saw me.

"I don't know, haven't seen him in a month. Last time I saw him, I was on trial." I looked away. "We're divorced. I understand if you don't want to see me. I know he's your son and-"

She cut me off.

"Nonsense! You've been a daughter to me and this won't change It." she smiled sadly at me. "Would you like to go inside and discuss this?"

I nodded and turned to the car. Olena looked confused and I gestured for Victoria to help me.

I got out Aiden and Victoria got Luka. I smiled at him and he laughed, pulling on my hair.

"You're going to have to get rid of that habit." I muttered and walked over to Olena.

She gasped, "Olena, meet your grandkids." I said sheepishly.

Her eyes widened and took in the both of them, no doubt seeing Dimitri in there. She gently took hold of Aiden and she looked at him in wonder. She smiled as Aiden suddenly grinned at her. She chuckled and she bounced him a little. I chuckled as Luka reached for her, wanting the same attention.

She easily balanced both of them and I smiled at Victoria. She grinned and gave me an I-told-you-so look. I rolled my eyes and she went to get the babies' bag.

"Let's go inside." I suggested. Olena nodded and we went inside, I let the screen door shut and I laughed as I hear Victoria huff outside.

"Roseeeeeeeeeeeeee." She whined. I chuckled and opened the door.

I heard someone gasp. "Mama! Who are they? Oh god, they're adorable. They remind me of Dimka….." I heard Sonya gasp.

I stayed, trying to listen.

"**It's not good to eavesdrop."**

I jumped and spun around, facing her.

"Crazy old bat." I muttered and looked up. "Hello Yeva." I smiled at her.

"**Little girl**." She acknowledged me.

I smirked at her, "**Old bat."** I walked away, turning the corner to meet them. I smiled as I heard her muttering and cursing in Russian, something about having no respect.

I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, Yeva behind me.

I smiled hesitantly at Sonya, who stared at me in shock. Usually when we come, we always called in advanced.

"Roza! Look at you!" Sonya hugged me, I was confused. _Look at me?_

She saw my expression and laughed. "I'm guessing these kids are yours, seeing as I see you and Dimka in there and you have a mother's proud glow."

I smiled and my heart swelled. I have a mother's proud glow.

Yeva stared at the children with a blank expression and she scrutinized them. Aiden looked up and stared right back, not backing down. Luka just ignored her. That's my boy.

I turned to Aiden, he still hasn't backed down. This kid's a fighter.

Suddenly Yeva smiled. "That boy is going to be a great warrior."

Aiden looked like he could understand her and gave her a grin. He reached out towards her and she happily grabbed him.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot." I smirked at her.

"I don't." she said bluntly. "But this is my grandkid and your child for sure. He's going to have your Dimka's control and both of his parents' passion and will to help others. The other one is going to have your attitude though." She frowned, but I grinned.

This isn't so bad after all. I thought back to what she said. I noticed how she didn't say guardian but warrior.

I noticed a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Where are Karolina and the kids?"

"They're at the play ground. My daughter's upstairs sleeping." I nodded, remembering Lana, she was at our wedding. I flinched, remembering the wedding. I pushed back the memories. We barely made it a year.

I sighed and snapped back to reality.

"Not trying to be rude, but why are you here? Where's Dimka?"

"I'll explain later when Karolina comes; I don't want to repeat myself." I said quietly.

They nodded and walked out of the kitchen with my kids. I sagged against the counter.

Could I go through this? Could I repeat and tell the story of what happen?

I don't want to break down again. I'm done with crying.

I took a deep breath and calmed down my nerves, hoping Karolina would take her time.

"That boy was wrong to leave you."

I turned around and Yeva was standing there.

I exhaled. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

She just shrugged. "Your love is too powerful to just end. This isn't the end. Especially with Dimitri being an alpha. You're his mate; he won't stop to get what's his."

My eyes narrowed at that. "I'm not his anymore."

She smiled. "Never deny your heart."

"**How do you know about the pack?"**

Maybe if I answered in Russian, she'll feel more comfortable and give me some straight forward answers.

She gave me an are-you-serious look. Or not.

"**I'm old Roza, but I'm still young enough to do things. This has been in our generation for a while."**

"**Of course." **I muttered.

She shrugged again and walked out. **"You're on in five."** She called back. "**And work on your Russian. It's rusty."**

I glared at her back. I'm on in five?

Just then I heard the door open and slam, hearing Paul talking excitedly and Zoya's laughter.

Great. Show time.

I walked out slowly and I smiled as I saw my kids trying to crawl. Only to fall on their faces. I chuckled and their eyes snapped towards me.

"Roza, oh look at you. You look amazing." Karolina pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. I looked down as I felt Zoya pulling onto my pants. I grinned and swooped her up.

"Hello there. Oh gosh, you look so big!" I exclaimed, tickling her sides. She giggled and squealed.

"Hi aunty Roza!" I internally sighed. That damn nickname.

I smiled and put her down. I stood up and I staggered backwards as Paul rammed into me.

"Roza! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Paul!" I hugged him.

A few minutes later, the greetings were finally done.

We sat down in the living room and the kids were sent upstairs to play.

I sighed and I picked up my kids, needing them with me.

"Roza, what's going on?" Karolina asked concern in her voice.

"I'll start out with Victoria." Victoria grimaced and looked away from her family's eyes.

"I've been here for about 2 weeks. I've started hunting. It was my 3rd night and on the way back, I heard a scream. Naturally I found Victoria. She was in a trance and was surrounded by strigios. I fought them off, but they took turns biting and drinking Victoria's blood. I grew tired, but kept fighting, her screams urging me on." I paused as my throat constricted. I saw shock in their eyes and glistening tears. Victoria gestured me to go on, shame on her face. "I dragged her back to Abe's house and I managed to clean up her cuts. A nurse, she helped me through my labor, helped me out and managed to sow up some of her wounds. Some didn't scar, but others did. Nothing too major." I said, trying to make her feel better. Those scars got to her and her self confidence lowered.

Olena started sobbing and Victoria looked pained.

"It's not your fault." I reached forward and took victories hands. She silently cried against my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "Out there, she couldn't fight. Like I said, she was in a trance and in pain. When I cleaned her up, she started struggling and screaming. She was going through the phase. A wolf had bitten her."

They gasped and Olena looked up at Victoria in wonder while Yeva looked at her in pride.

"That hasn't happened in generations." Olena whispered, wiping away tears.

"Dimitri is the new alpha." I interrupted. Olena was shocked. "That's how I first met him. We went to a camping trip months ago and I transformed, finding out Dimitri was the wolf I met when he captured us. We mated and I got pregnant with his kids later." I told them what happened with Alek and how he didn't believe me.

I went back to Victoria. "Victoria was slowly going through the phase. I couldn't stand her being in pain. So I finished up the phase by biting her. When she woke up, I fed her and she met my kids." I hugged them closer to me. "She confronted me. I told her what happened. I gave her an option."

I looked around at them and Yeva looked bored. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm moving to California. She can go with us as a member of my pack or she can stay here with you guys and Dimitri."

Olena looked towards Victoria.

"I picked California. I want to be there with the kids." She said quietly.

Olena pulled her into a hug. "They need you. They're going to need some Russian heritage."

"Lord knows they need it." Yeva muttered.

"Hey!" I glared at her and they laughed.

"When are you leaving?" Sonya asked.

"When a friend of mine comes, you remember Eddie right?"

She nodded.

"Go upstairs to pack." I told Victoria and she nodded.

She went upstairs.  
"What's going to happen to you and Dimka?" Karolina asked.

"We're divorced. He signed the papers. I haven't talked to him since he walked out of the hospital."

They smiled sadly at me. "Either way, you're still family." Sonya confirmed.

I smiled gratefully.

Olena went to the kitchen to cook and we spent a few hours there, letting them bond before she leaves.

Night fell and the kids were asleep, exhausted by today's events. I put them in their car seats and stood in front of the car. They were saying their goodbyes. I walked forwards.

They hugged me.

"Come whenever you want to. This will always be your home."

"Thank you."

We got in the car and drove away.

"Everything's going to be alright." She assured me.

"I hope you're right Victoria."

We pulled up into the driveway after the guards let us through the gates. This house, _no,_ estate, was surrounded by guards, cameras, and microphones. Only some specific places, we do need our privacy. I smirked at Victoria as she looked at it in awe. She never really got to see it with all the drama going on. It had many room, and bathrooms. The kitchen was _huge. _Sadly, the cook was on vacation, meaning we have to cook for ourselves. Veronika is dead set on teaching me to cook, along with Damien. Next time I come, I'm asking for Olena's recipes.

We got the twins out and a guard came out to help us with Victoria's belongings. I saw a shadow behind me that wasn't the guardian. I spun around, clutching my kids towards my chest.

"Need any help rose?" a thick accented voice asked.

I sighed in relief. "Damn it Pavel! You scared me!"

Pavel was Abe's main guardian. He took a few days off after being convinced by my parents to take a few days off. He did, only because Abe practically ordered him. Pavel, of course, doubled the security. I rolled my eyes when he found out.

I went over to hug him. It was awkward, seeing as my kids were in front of me. His eyes snapped towards them and they softened. His eyes shined with hope as he looked at me.

"My kids are bad asses, they turn any man soft."

He snickered and I rethought my words.

I blushed and laughed. "Disgusting pervert." I muttered. "You know what I mean! I meant any person. Jeez."  
He chuckled.

"Do you want to hold them?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Are they yours?" he asked, taking hold of Aiden.

I nodded and looked away.

"We'll talk about this later." He gave me a look, saying that there was no way of escaping this.

"Aren't you supposed to be back next week?" I asked, trudging forward where Victoria stood impatiently waiting. She huffed and walked behind the guardian that took her things. I smiled.

"Yes, but I got home sick. And I heard you were in town."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

We walked into the estate and he followed my upstairs to where my kids stayed. We set them down.

"I'm going to get my things. We'll definitely talk about this later." He said with a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. I went out in the hall, looking for Victoria. She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Nice bunny slippers." I snickered. She huffed and stuck her thumb out at me.

I laughed.

"Goodnight rose." she sang.

I chuckled. "Goodnight Victoria."

She closed her bedroom door lightly.

I walked down to the living room and I looked around. No one was in sight. I grinned and walked down to the doorway. I turned and ran, successfully landing on the huge plush leather sofas. I laughed.

"What are you doing?"

I sat up, my hair disheveled and all over my face. I grinned at Pavel.

"Try it,"

"No."

"Try. It." I said, demanding him. "Or you're fired."

He looked at me, checking to see if I was serious. Of course I wasn't, but I got a hell of a mask.

He sighed and went out in the hall for distance. He turned and ran. My eyes widened as I saw he was running towards me.

"Pavel!" I screamed as he landed on top of me. "Oomph!"

I struggled under his weight and he shifted, lying on top of me with his hands behind his head.

"That was fun." I could hear his grin.

"You idiot! Get off of me."

"Too comfortable."

I struggled underneath him and tried clawing my way out. My head popped out from underneath him and I gasped for air.

"What are you two doing?"

We looked up and I saw Abe standing there with an eyebrow raised. I looked behind him where there was a mirror. He was on top of my and I was pressed to the couch, my head popping out of him from under.

We smiled sheepishly at him.

"We're throwing ourselves on the couch." I told him like it was obvious.

He shook his head and walked out.

We looked at each other and started smiling.

All of a sudden we heard rapid footsteps. We looked up just in time to see Abe in the air and landing towards us.

I screamed and tried getting out, only to be slammed onto again.

I and Pavel groaned as we heard Abe's booming laughter.

"That was fun."

"Try being underneath." I growled.

I heard a deep chuckle.

"Not again." I banged my head against the couch.

"As much as I would love to, no thanks."

I looked up to see Eddie and my mother standing in the doorway were I once stood, videotaping us.

"Eddie!" I shot up, causing the 2 men on top of me to fall on the ground.

I ran forward to hug him and he laughed, swirling me around.

And then I heard Victoria screaming in delight. I turned around. _Where was she?_

"Whoa!" I looked up just in time to see Victoria jump from the rail upstairs and onto the huge couches. She smacked onto the couch, causing her to jump up a little and land on the floor, on top of the guys.

I laughed, "Not so fun, is it?" I asked, leaning in Eddie.

They groaned and shook their heads.

"Alright, everybody up, we have a big day tomorrow and we need to wake up early. You guys are leaving in two days and you need to get your things together." My mother said sternly, but I could see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

They grumbled and nodded, getting up.

Pavel looked at me. I understood. We're discussing this later.

I groaned and headed inside, slipping into my bed with my clothes on. I let sleep take over.

I groaned as I hit the floor. I tried standing up, but only slipped as my feet got tangled in the sheets. I sighed, frustrated. Finally I got out. I looked up to find Eddie smirking at me.

I huffed. "You didn't think to help me?"  
"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes.

"c'mon, I'll help you pack. Where are the twins? I'll pack their things. And go shower."  
I looked down and noticed I'm still wearing the clothes from last night.

I flipped him off and grabbed a hoodie and sweats, and a pair of underwear. Eddie blushed and looked away.

"Oh please, like you haven't seen these before." I pushed him out the door.

"Pick out a pair of clothes for the kids, their pajamas, and diapers. Fold everything but don't pack yet. I need to approve the clothes first."

He rolled his eyes and saluted me. I laughed and got in the shower. I thought the past few months.

I took a deep breath. Dimitri will not hold me back. If my kids want Dimitri, I won't deny them. But I and he are done. I'm down with all this bullshit. If there's no trust, then how can we go on?

I thought back to what Yeva had told me before I left.

"_He will find you. Even if he doesn't want you. Dimitri was already powerful and now he's alpha. He will smell you out."_

I shuddered. I turned off the water 15 minutes later and wrapped a towel around my body. My teeth chattered as the cool air hit me. I quickly dressed. But I froze as I saw the hoodie. It was in Cyrillic writing. It was Dmitri's. I kept it that night of the lust charm. I fingered it, touching the rips in the sweater. I never got to sow it up and I couldn't ask Lissa, she would've been suspicious. I took a deep breath and shrugged. I went to my closet in a bra to get a tank top. I walked out and raised my eyebrows at Victoria, who was lying on my bed. She raised an eyebrow in return. I growled and stomped to the bathroom. I slammed the door as I heard her laughing. I cracked a smile.

I slipped the tank top on and then the sweater. I smiled, it went mid thigh. I sniffed myself. Surprisingly, it still smelt like Dimitri. I painfully closed my eyes as the memories hit and I roughly pushed them back. I had things to do.

I yanked a brush through my hair, untangling it and leaving it in my natural curls. When it dries, I'll put it up.

I walked out and went into my closet. I laid out my clothes for tomorrow and started packing mine.

"I'm bored." Victoria stated minutes later.

"You can help." I said, gesturing towards my suitcase.

She groaned and nodded. She lazily got up and stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out all my pajamas and sweats and t-shirts you know I definitely won't use.

She nodded and got out another suitcase and stared packing. Half an hour later, we got half of my closet cleaned out.

I looked at the clock.

"Let's take a break."

She shot up and ran for the door.

"Make me feel better. " I muttered.

"I'm hungry, you can wait!" she called, running out of the room.

I went to my kid's room. They were awfully quiet.

I was wrong. I walked in and they were laughing and babbling their butts off.

I smiled, watching Eddie and Pavel go soft and making faces at them. I got my mother's camera and started videotaping it.

I grinned. "Thought I told you boys to pack."

They froze and they spun around. I smirked.

"Well, we couldn't decide if red was their color or blue."

Pavel looked down at Aiden.

"I think it's more of a purple."  
Eddie looked at him. "No, actually it's like a mixture of red and blue."  
And with that, they started arguing.

"Are you guys seriously fighting about their colors? They're like 2 weeks old; they have a long way ahead of them before they start worrying about that."

They stopped and shrugged, following me out to the dining room.

I gave the camera to my mom.

"Good morning, people!" I said, sitting down.

Veronika came in, her hair all over the place.

"**Busy night?" **I grinned cheekily at her.

She blushed and the others laughed.

"Leave her alone Rose." Victoria scolded. I sighed dramatically and nodded, too hungry to protest.

She sat down next to Victoria and the two started up a conversation. I gave up after, I need to practice.

Damien came in with a cart. My eyes lit up as he placed dishes around the table.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, piling food on my plate. It doubled since I got pregnant. I need to start working out.

"This is the last night we'll eat together. Well breakfast." He corrected himself.

I nodded and dug in.

The day passed quickly and we spent the day packing some things I will need. I didn't have much, but my kids had many and they were double, so you can see the problem. We have to bring things apart to fit them in boxes, that sort of stuff.

I smiled apologetically at the guardians who helped us put the things in the van. We're leaving tomorrow morning around 3'o clock probably and we're heading to California. Everyone's going to help, but after that, my parents and Pavel are going to leave.

I sighed and leaned against the doorway. I'm getting lazy, I need to work out.

I got up and decided to spend time with my kids, with all the things going on, I'm not spending much time with them.

I climbed up the stairs and went into their room, where Damien was examining them, Veronika along his side.

They looked up and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked, holding Aiden and Luka's hands.

"Nothing much, they're doing great. They do need to eat more, gain a couple pounds. But other than that they are fine. They are almost 6 months old. I say in about 2-3 months, they could be a one year old.

I nodded. "They're not going to age after they reach a certain age, are they?"

I was worried. What if they died or something? With my genes, you never know.

"No, they are perfectly fine. They reach up to at least 25 years old, depending on their father." I flinched.

He looked up, concern in his eyes. "Rose, I-"

"Save it. It's fine." I forced a smile.

"You're going to stop aging around 21. You got about 1 or 2 years." I nodded, relieved.

"Make sure your kids fall for a wolf, we don't want them to get hurt." He said quietly.

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Unless they find their soul mate," Veronika mused, deep in thought.

"We should research later. We have a big day ahead of us."

They nodded and Damien packed up his supplies.

"**By the way rose, you're alpha of this pack. I'm going to follow you whenever you need me." **Veronika said, leaving me no choice but to accept.

"**Thank you."** I said gratefully. She nodded and walked out.

I played with my kids the whole day. I learned a few things. Yeva was right about their personalities.

It hurt me, knowing she knew about them the minute they saw them and I'm barely noticing.

I smiled down at them. "I'm going to be a better mom. You'll see. I need to get my things together. I'll be there for you guys more often. Sorry for basically forgetting about you guys." I kissed their foreheads goodnight.

I swiped a few tears away and felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I need to be a better mom. I'm neglecting my kids. Dimitri had a big effect on me and he's my weakness. I need to fight it, make sure he doesn't bring me down again. I need to be there for my kids.

I lay down on the ground next to them, determined. They lay on my chest, sleeping. A few minutes later, I fell asleep, thinking of the big day ahead of us tomorrow.

_Lovely. _


	17. Chapter 17 Moving

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. My internet got cut off and I'm also working on my other story. Here's the chapter.**

**I do not own VA: Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 17**

**Rpov:**

I yawned and rolled over, only to hear squealing. I shot up, only to find my kids on the ground next to me, giggling and crawling over to me. I groaned and slapped my forehead. _How could I forget they slept on me?_

I watched, amused, as the pushed at me. I lay down and laughed as they sat on my stomach, hitting me. I rolled over and laughed as they tried jumping to the ground. They landed on the pillows next to us, so I wasn't worried. We played like that for a little.

"Alright you two, time to go. We're going home today." They just stared, watching me.

I rolled my eyes and picked them up. "You guys are getting heavier. I'm going to get Uncle Damien to check you guys."

I set them on the diaper changer table. That's the only things I haven't packed. I'll do it later. I got out their clothes and changed their diapers.

"You guys only drink breast milk, how the hell do you make stinky diapers?" I gagged, holding my breath. Aiden crinkled his nose and rolled over, trying to get away from Luka. I laughed, grabbing Aiden.

"I know, Luka is really stinky." I teased, putting on his diaper.

I walked over to their baby bag and got out their clothes. They're going to be on the plane for hours so I chose sweats and a white t-shirt. The sweats were different colors and I let them chose. Aiden wanted navy blue and Luka wanted purple. I raised my eyebrows at them and they just laughed, trying to do the same.

I rolled my eyes again, laughing.

I turned around to get Damien and jumped when I found my mother there, videotaping.

"How has that camera not died yet?" I muttered, walking to the doorway.

"I save the videos and pictures in a computer and charge the camera every night, that's how." She replied, walking over to the table. "I'm going to record their lives so they can see how silly they were." She cooed at them, still talking to me.

I laughed and walked out; I guess my relationship with her changed since my kids were born. I smiled at the thought and knocked on Damien's door.

He opened it five minutes later when I kicked it.

"What?" he asked, sleep in his eyes.

"Time to wake up, we're leaving today and you need to check my kids."

He groaned and walked out, following me.

We walked in and my mom stood moved aside. We watched and the babies frowned, looking bored as Damien measure them, weighed them, and checked their heart beats.

"They're about 10 months today, they're health, and seem to be growing at the right pace. Veronika said that they're bigger than an average wolf, but I said that Dimitri-"he broke off and I looked at the ground.

"Yes, their father is really tall, which makes them bigger than the average wolf."

"Rose, I'm-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I smiled weakly at him. He nodded sadly and walked out.

"rose-"

"Not now, please."

My mom nodded and hugged me, then walked out.

"Get your stuff together; we're heading to the airstrip in half an hour."

I nodded and gathered the stuff in my kid's room that hasn't been packed. Victoria came in and looked at me questioningly. I frowned and touched my face, rolling my eyes as I saw a tear.

"Stupid traitors," I muttered and she smiled sadly.

"c'mon, since you're bothering me today, you're helping me pack your nephews' things."

She groaned and picked up a box, filled with toys.

She walked out, muttering about how a child shouldn't have so many toys. I smirked and lifted my kids off the table.

"Pavel!" I shouted. I waited.

"Pavel!" I shrieked, waiting a few seconds as he burst in the room.

"What?!" his hair was sticking all over in different directions, in pajamas, and dried drool on his chin.

"You're supposed to be ready and alert, freshened up and clean. We're leaving in half an hour at most and you're not even ready!"  
"I plan to go like this." was his excuse.

"Really? With dried drool on your face?" I gave him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes and walked out, came back in and went to the bathroom with new clothes. I smiled triumphantly as I heard the shower go on. I went back to packing

I sat on the ground, wrapping my kids up in their sweaters when Pavel came out.

"Much better." I smiled approvingly. He rolled his eyes and picked up the boxes, carrying them to the car. Eddie came in and silently carried Luka, while I carried Aiden. I smiled as their droopy eyes were fighting to stay open. I grinned and closed the door, giving a last cliché look around and left. I walked downstairs and Victoria grabbed the baby bag. I smiled a thank-you and we walked out the door.

"Morning Baba," I kissed Abe's cheek, as he opened the trunk to the car. He turned around and grinned. Kissed my forehead and took Aiden out of my arms. I smirked at Pavel who needed help with the boxes.

I walked over to him. "You know, Abe is a great grandpa." I told him, knowing it will annoy him that Abe left him alone to carry his grandson.

"Damn straight!" I laughed, hearing Abe's booming voice.

Pavel glared at me and shoved the boxes in the trunk, trying to straighten them out.

I laughed and got in the car after Abe gave me Aiden. He and Luka were babbling away as we drove to the airstrip.

I groaned and got out. California's only hours away. Eddie got out and handed me Luka as he got the last minute boxes. I took a deep breath and drew it out slowly. I looked up and grinned as Damien and Veronika got out of the plane to help us.

I smirked as Veronika made her way over. "**Joined the mile high club yet?"**

She blushed and looked at Damien. "**no**." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"**Not yet**." I winked, causing her blush to deepen. **"I'm joking, besides, not that we are one big wonderful pack," I exaggerated, "we're going to learn about everything. So get used to it**." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, laughing. She got Aiden and started climbing up the stairs. I followed and my mother soon joined us.

I personally think she was going overboard with the whole videotaping, but I guess it would be fun to see how they were growing up a few years from now. I smiled at the thought and rolled my eyes. _I'm going soft._

We settled in our seats as the guys put away the last of the things. Pavel and Eddie sat across from me and Pavel got hold of Aiden.

I sighed and hold them close after I buckled myself. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later, the airplane's door has been closed. I heard everyone buckle up and I put my walls up as I felt the airplane's engine start. I sighed and held Luka close as it took off. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we lifted. I rolled my eyes as the airplane was balanced and the flight attendant announced that we "are now allowed to move freely". Typical.

Pavel chuckled, and set Aiden down. I finally took a look around the plane. The chairs were huge, twice the size than the regular ones. The seats were in a row of two and in a group of four. The plane was small, but huge enough. There was a lot of room and the group of chairs made an arc in the back. On the others seats there are sofa chairs the size of a loveseat. The colors were tan, white and brown. In the middle, there was a huge wide open space.

I caught Abe's eye, grinned, gestured at around us and gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled and shook his head.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair. Pavel was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. I sighed again, and noticed a muscle jump in his jaw. My eyes narrowed, and I smirked. I waited a few seconds and I heaved another sigh. I looked at my fingernails, feeling his glance. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he turned away. I waited a minute and sighed again. I smirked when I saw his jaw clench. I bit my lip, to keep from laughing. I waited till Pavel relaxed and I sighed again, causing him to tense up again.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I watched his hands clench. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my kids crawled their way to Janine.

I relaxed and leaned father back into my chair and propped my feet up, next to Pavel. I took another deep breath and sighed loudly.

Pavel shot up and glared at me. I looked at him innocently.

"What's wrong?" I batted my eyes at him and sighed.

He growled out in frustration and punched the closest thing next to him; the window.

My eyes widened as I saw a crack form in the window.

"Pavel," I said quietly. He hasn't noticed.

"Can you stop that?!"

I would've laughed if he didn't cause that crack. I watched as it slowly made its way to the top. Pavel looked flustered and annoyed.

Abe came over, glowering at both of us.

"What is wrong with you two?" he hissed, trying not to draw attention from the others.

"Abe-"

"No, listen. I don't care what you two are doing. Just don't damage the plane." Of course he would care about that.

"Abe-"

"What were you thinking?"

I glared at him and yanked his arm down. "Look at the window." I hissed.

He looked up and I saw his eyes widen. I smirked at Pavel. -Dumbass- I mouthed to him.

He looked over and he paled. We watched as the crack finally made it to the top. The glass shattered, causing the outer layer to crack.

"Shit," I muttered just as it broke. Air sucked in, making us loose our balance. It was strong. I got up and stumbled. I got up and ran into the bathroom, looking in the cabinets.

"Perfect," I muttered, grabbing a new role duct tape.

I ran back, only to fall on my ass. I crawled my way towards the window and I cut my hands on the glass.

Pavel and Abe just watched me, curiosity in their eyes. I rolled my eyes, I had to do everything.

I ripped a piece off and stuck my hand out, creating layers of tape on the outside. I kept putting layer after layer, till I finally reached the inner layer. What used to be glass was now tape.

I slumped against the wall, glaring at Abe and Pavel.

"Thank you." I grit out.

Abe rolled his eyes and walked away, explaining what happened to those who were watching.

I threw my hands up, "you're welcome." I called out. No response.

I groaned and heaved myself up to the chair. I looked up and saw a mirror. I groaned as I noticed my hair, which was a wild mess.

I glared at Pavel; ready to kill him. My anger grew as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and grinned at me.

I growled, baring my teeth. He rolled his eyes; he has no idea what I am.

Victoria came over and hesitated, sensing the tension. I smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to sit. Pavel looked up and immediately straightened up, offering the seat next to him. She blushed faintly and muttered a 'thanks.' While she set her bag down on the ground, a chap stick fell out.

"Shit," she muttered, reaching down to pick it up. Her shirt lowered, flashing us the top of her cleavage. Pavel shifted in his seat, obviously aware. I smirked at him and winked; he blushed and glared at me, looking at the tape-filled window.

Victoria adjusted herself and crossed her legs.

"So, what do you need?" I asked bluntly, knowing she needed something.

She cleared her throat and glanced at the tape, frowning. She turned back to face me.

"How can I phase back?" she asked, frowning.

Pavel looked at us curiously, no doubt wandering what the hell we are talking about.

"Just relax, imagine your inner wolf and then you transfer. But, if you get really angry, you explode and you transform." I said, tangling my fingers together.

She nodded slowly, processing it.

"Don't worry, we'll work on it."

She smiled and nodded again.

Pavel's face was scrunched up as we discussed the topic. Is it uncomfortable? Can you talk? How can you communicate? What can you do? Do they hold certain powers?

It went on and on and Pavel gave up. He leaned his head on his fist, looking bored.

"I'm going to take a nap, can we experiment it when we settle in?" she asked, hope in her voice.

I grinned at her and nodded. _She's taking it well._

She walked away, Pavel looking after her.

I leaned back in my chair. "Dude, you're so whipped and you're not even going out." I paused. "Yet."

Pavel gaped, spluttering and stuttering, not knowing what to say.

I laughed. "Go for it. I know she's not seeing anyone. She's sweet and can be tough when she can be. She's like another version of me. Except nicer." I said gently.

He got serious and nodded, smiling at me. I smiled back. I looked out the window behind me. The sun was losing light, it looked about 4pm.

Turned out there was a cabin in the back, where my kids are currently sleeping.

The flight attendants brought in our trays of food that we ordered 15 minutes ago. I got a hamburger and fries.

"So, when do you get knocked up?" Pavel asked, chewing on a fry.

"Almost a year ago." I answered, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Wow, the kids are almost one and I barely met them." he huffs, putting his hand over his heat, feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "I conceived them a year ago, idiot." I corrected him.

His eyes popped out. "They look around 8 months at most."

I shrugged. "They take after their father," I said quietly, looking away. "And they're supposed to mature quickly."

"What do you mean?" he stopped eating, staring at me in confusion.

"If you haven't gathered enough information on what Victoria and I were talking about, then you were busy staring at her."

He frowned and just kept looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "we can turn into wolves." I said bluntly.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I waited a minute, only for him to burst out laughing.

I sighed and just looked at him, waiting for him to stop.

After a few minutes he calmed down, taking deep breathes.

"No, I'm serious." He said, leaning back in his chair.

I didn't answer. I put my tray on the chair next to me, giving my food one long glance.

I relaxed in my chair, staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. He rolled his eyes after a few minutes. Just as he looked up, I pounced. My nails grew sharp and long, my fangs elongated, and I snarled in his face, baring my teeth and straddling him.

He screamed and panted, terrified. I smiled and my teeth went to their normal size and my nails withdrew. He clutched his chest and took large breathes, trying to calm down.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides and sliding onto the ground. I looked up and saw that my mom videotaped it, causing me to laugh even harder. She winked at me and waved, walking away.

"Whew," I said, wiping away a tear. I sat cross legged and went back to eating, smirking as he glared at me.

We finished eating and it has been about more than 10 hours.

"I'm going to check on my kids."

"I'll go with you."

We got up after the waitress picked up other trays and we made our way down the aisle and into the large space.

Everyone was there. They were either chatting, reading, of playing video games on one of the many TVs.

"I want a plane like this for my birthday, old man." I muttered, as I passed by him.

He grinned and nodded.

We walked towards the cabin that was behind the curtain. It was a huge room and on the walls were large shelved fit for a person, with a thin mattress and a curtain.

My kids were lying in the middle of the floor on a blanket, with pillows surrounding them.

They were asleep and drooling.

I chuckled.

"They take after their mother." Pavel commented after a while.

I rolled my eyes and climbed up on one of the bunks, throwing my shoes at Pavel, who dodged them easily.

He sat on the one across from me, staring.

I sighed, knowing he wanted answers.

"Long story short; when I ran away from Lissa, we were chased by psi-hounds. I got bitten by one, but turns out it was a wolf. My ancestors had it in their blood, triggering the venom in the bite, transforming me. On the same night before we got caught, I met Dimitri. He was in wolf form, only I didn't know it was him." I paused, letting the news sink in. "when I got caught, I let my inner wolf locked up. I transformed, letting her out when we took a camping trip after Lissa sensed it my wolf, who wanted out. Then I found out about Dimitri being that same wolf. We ended up mating. But not before having problems with Alek, who was I met when I transformed and taught me about it. He reappeared, but then disappeared when I left court. Next thing you know, I get knocked up by Dimitri, he thinks I cheated and left. And here I am." I finished, staring at Pavel, waiting for his reaction.

He stared at me weirdly, opened mouth. I rolled my eyes, which I seem to be doing a lot.

"So you're a wolf?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"And your kids too?"

I nodded again.

He nodded, processing it.

He smiled and came over to me.

"It'll all be okay," he hugged me and I stifled a sob.

Slowly and violently, the sobs racked through my body.

"Shh, let it all out." he soothed, rubbing my back.

I cried into his chest, crying for my kids, Dimitri, everyone. Everything changed because of me.

Soon, I fell asleep, worn out. I felt him wrap his arms around me as sleep came over.

"We'll be landing in 2 hours." I distinctly heard before I fell asleep.

**Dpov: (After Rose left Russia)**

I racked my fingers through my hair, wringing my hands as I waited for my flight.

I'm heading back to Russia. I need to clear a few things out; my family history, the wolf situation, Roza…

I shook my head, wondering if those kids are truly mine. I don't think it's possible and it's too much to take in.

I got up and headed to the small gift shop as I saw a blonde with extensions walking over to me. I could see her following me in the corner of my eye. I saw a crowd of people and lowered my head, walking through them and around them in a circle and walked into the shop opposite of where I was supposedly heading. I looked back and grinned as she looked around, frustrated.

I chuckled sadly, knowing that is Roza was here, she would probably knock her out.

I bought a water bottle and a western book to read while I waited. I changed my seat and headed to the back, hoping the blonde wouldn't come back.

I sighed, relaxing, letting my thoughts wander. I winced as I recalled Roza sleeping in the arms of Alek. My hand clenched the arm rest of the chair so hard my knuckles turned white, also causing the plastic thing to break. I grimaced as let it fall to the ground.

"Flight 87, gate 3, destination to Russia, now boarding."

I grabbed my things and headed for the gate. I slightly glared as the woman in charge kept making 'flirty' remarks. I snatched my passport out of her hand and walked away, ignoring her.

I settled into my seat in the far back after putting up my luggage, buckling up. I waited as the rest of the people came in and settled.

10 minutes later, the plane was lifting.

I relaxed after the plane balanced. The airplane attendant gave us the usual precautions. I sighed and leaned against my seat. The girl sitting next to me was young, probably about rose's age. She had dark hair, sun kissed skin, and she was thin, but obviously had curves.

She reminded me of rose.

"Are you going to keep staring?" she asked, scrolling down her iPod.

Yup, definitely like rose.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of a," I paused, "friend." I finished.

She glanced up and she dark blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed, looking into my eyes, no doubt looking to see if I was lying.

Finally, her guard dropped.

"Lyra." She said, sticking out her hand.

I smiled slightly, "dimitri." I shook her hand.

A few hours later, the flight attendants passed out dinner.

I sighed and started eating the stale airplane food.

Lyra stuck up a conversation, random things, nothing personal and I smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back reassuringly.

I fell asleep after talking for a few hours with her. She reminds me of Victoria too.

I smiled, knowing I was going to see her in a day and fell asleep.

**I know not so great. Please review. I'll try to update as fast as I can and the next chapter will be longer.**


	18. Chapter 18 Settling In

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I know I say this in every post, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer.**

**You have any questions, please message me.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 19**

**Dpov: **  
I woke up, blinking my eyes. Sunlight streamed through the half opened window. I quickly snapped it shut.

I yawned and looked around, frowning when I felt something on my shoulder. Lyra was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled slightly. The girl was turning 18 in a few months, which struck at my heart. She's almost like rose, even though she's turning 18, I'm not going after her.

Yeah she was like her, but the only difference is that Roza has my heart. She always has and always will. She's also my mate and I could never change that. Well, I can, but it would cause excruciating pain for the both of us. Maybe even death.

And that's the point: death. Only death can truly separate us.

I looked over as Lyra stirred, finally waking up. She looked up and sat up, apologizing.

I waved her off. "It's fine. I know planes can be uncomfortable."

She smiled, embarrassed and nodded. She took out a book from her bag and started reading. I took the hint; she's obviously not a morning person.

An hour later, when the passengers started waking up one by one, the attendants came out. They served coffee and milk, the occasional juices and cookies.

I grimaced at the weak coffee and drank it slowly, trying to make it last. The attendant gave me a knowing glance and grimaced at the coffee. She's obviously Russian.

Lyra was quiet, drinking her own coffee and nibbling on the cookies. After a few minutes and constantly shifting in her seat, she put the book down, glaring at it.

I snickered and leaned back, feeling her glare holes into my face.

"It's not polite to stare, you know." I told her, closing my eyes.

I smirked as I heard her huff. I looked up as they announced that we will be arriving in 3 hours, to which Lyra groaned at.

"When is this going to end?" she groaned.

"3 hours." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes and I just shrugged.

An hour later, she apparently was in better spirits.

"So, watch are you doing?" she asked, turning towards me.

I cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look, gesturing towards my western.

"Are you like a cowboy? First the duster, now the books." She laughed, looking at my duster.

I rolled my eyes and out my book down.

She asked questions about me, the usual. Why am I going to Russia? Am I married? Do I have kids or a girlfriend?

I only answered that I was divorced. She nodded and changed the subject, sensing how uncomfortable I was.

Time slowly passed and we asked question after question at each other. I guess there's more to her than I thought, due to yesterday's conversation.

Finally, they announced that we were currently going to land.

We sighed, relieved, and buckled our seat belts. The airplane shook and trembled, bouncing a little as the tires hit the concrete.

The plane stopped and we automatically unbuckled out seatbelts, getting our luggage out. I helped her with hers, because she's short too. Like _her. _It clenched my heart, but I ignored it, quickly filing out of the plane, Lyra in front of me.

I stepped out, relieved, breathing the fresh Russian air. Lyra rolled her eyes at me and climbed down the steps, leaving me to carry her luggage. Even while landing, I don't think I can get rid of her.

We stepped into the building, going to get our other luggage.

I only brought a backpack and a duffle bag, which I quickly took out. I barely grabbed the zebra printed one, which matched Lyra's bag, when a bunch of people surrounded the conveyor belt, pushing to get their stuff. I chuckled and turned, giving her the bag.

She smiled gratefully and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, that flight wasn't so terrible after all. If you need anything, call me." she left, not waiting for a response.

I frowned, how was I going to locate her? I then caught a whiff and spun around, watching as she disappeared through the crowds. Just below and behind her left ear, there was a mark.

It looked familiar, but I don't know where. Who was she?

I shrugged it off and walked towards the exit. I got in the car the guardians at court sent and I drove away, heading off towards my momma's house.

The next few hours weren't so bad, but my mind kept drifting off towards Lyra. I sighed as I pulled up to the familiar driveway, thoughts of her disappearing.

I got out just to fall back against the car as my mother rammed into me. She hugged me fiercely, exclaiming in Russian. I chuckled and hugged her back tightly. Despite what happened, I felt happy. I walked in the house, my mother talking animatedly. Sonya and Karoline popped their head out of the kitchen and grinned when they saw me.

"Dimka!" they squealed, barreling into me.

I laughed out loud and hugged them both. I looked up to see Paul and Zoya stumbling down the stairs, no doubt hearing their mother scream. I picked them up both, twirling them around. It's been a while since I've last seen them. I set them down and looked up. I frowned as I looked over my family. Someone was missing.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked, looking around.

My mother looked around, not meeting my eyes.

"She, well, uh, she left." She said.

"What do you mean she left?" I inched closer, while Karolina told the kids to go upstairs.

"She left. One day she left to go out, probably hunting. She said she was bored and she got caught. Someone bit her and you know the family's genes. Apparently she qualifies. Strigios came but her new pack leader saved her. She came home packed up and left."

"She was attacked?" I asked, calmly and quietly.

She nodded, waiting for me to explode.

"I came here to see you guys and she fucking left?!" I roared, punching the wall.

"Dimka, calm down." Karolina said in a stern tone.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I find out my own little sister qualifies to be in a pack and she up and leaves. She could've stayed here. I need this pack to grow. What happens when a new pack comes here? Threatens my family? Threatens you to leave? They will be able to sniff you guys out. You have the genes, they're just dormant. Victoria had them too, except hers were stronger. Otherwise the process wouldn't have changed her." I paced the room, rambling.

My family could be in danger and when a new pack enters, they could take over.

I sighed and pulled my hair. I looked over at them.

"How could you let her leave?" I asked quietly.

"Dimka, it was her decision and I respected it. And you should too." Sonya said, daring me to say something else.

I groaned and nodded.

"I'm going to put my bags up." I said, heading out, not before Sonya's eyes widened.

I grabbed my things from the car and headed inside, watching them whisper urgently.

"Something wrong?"  
"No!"

"Yes!"

They answered at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "I take that as a yes."  
"It's just that, uh, we found ants in your room and uh you're going to have to stay with Paul." Sonya said, eyes darting everywhere at once.

"Ants?"

"Yes."

"Ants?"

"Yes dimitri ants!"

"Can't I just stomp on them?"

"yeah, well we tried that and when Paul tripped on a toy he had lying around, he accidently fell on his skateboard, where there was this rock, and the skateboard turned out to be a catapult. The rock was flung into the wall, causing a hole."

"I don't mind a hole in the wall Sonya."

"Uh, yeah, well, in the wall, that's where the ants were coming from. Apparently there was a hole outside too. When the hole was made in the room, a bunch of ants came out. So we called the exterminator and had the house fumed, only your room took longer because ants crawled around. We have to wait and then we have to clean up your room with killer ant spray, which will be done tomorrow."

Karo and mama nodded at her story.

"Ok." I said simply, not going to bother.

I headed towards Paul room, which was playing with Zoya. I smiled, usually older brothers avoided playing with their little sisters, but Paul didn't.

I looked over the railing, hearing pots and pans falling and Karo exclaiming something. I frowned as Sonya cursed loudly and my mother scolding her.

I frowned and turned towards Paul.

"Uncle Dimka! What are you going here?" he said, frowning as he took in my duffle bag.

"I'm staying in your room for a little." I said. Didn't he know about the ants?  
"Why?" he asked, making a weird face.

"Because of the ants in my room and because it's being fumed, like the rest of the house." is aid in a tone that tells him he should know since his skateboard cause the hole.

"Ants? What ants?" this kid had no idea.

Sonya barged in, panting.

"Paul!" she exclaimed. "Your mother needs you down stairs."

"Why?"

"Just go." Sonya said sharply.

Paul walked out, confused.

"Why doesn't Paul know?" I asked, suspiciously.

"See, well, uh, during school, they hit him pretty hard in the head. It was the day after the ant incident and well he lost his memory from the past 24 hours. He's slowly regaining it back. We didn't bother telling him what happen so he wouldn't be confused and so he can regain it by himself."

"Ok, but its summer, what's he doing at the academy in the middle of summer?" this was making no sense.

"Oh! Yeah right, well he uh forgot to turn something in and he had to make up for it. On the way out, he didn't see some of the guardians sparring and they elbowed him. Don't worry, he's fine now."

Paul walked in, with a perplexed expression. He looked over at the entrance and looked at us.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened. Don't worry, you'll regain you memory back."

"What are you talking about?"

Sonya stepped in before I could reply.

"About your incident."

Paul shut up when he looked at his aunt.

"Yeah, that's right!" He said awkwardly.

I cleared my throat after a moment of silence.

"I'm going to see Yeva."  
They nodded, Sonya a little too eager.

I walked out, wary.

I heard a smack and a distant 'Ow', no doubt from Paul.

My family is acting strange.

Other than that, I'm going to hunt down Victoria. No one knows where she went and I'll make sure they do. Even though she's in a different pack, we're still her family. Besides, I want to know who she is with at all times. It will take me a while, but I'll find a way.

**Rpov:**

I grimaced, feeling something patting my face and heavy weight on me. I moaned and swat whatever was touching was me. I grimaced again, feeling it pat my face harder.

I groaned and opened my eyes and grinned. My two boys were sitting on me, giggling and frantically patting me. I laughed and rolled over, making raspberries on their stomachs.

There laughter grew louder and they squirmed, trying to get away from me.

I laughed and got up. I frowned as I saw that we already landed.

"Eddie!" I called. Why haven't they gotten me already? If they left I would-

Eddie came in, smiling at the boys and ruffled their hair.

"You called?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yes I did, otherwise you wouldn't be here. What time did we land?" I demanded.

"Calm down, we barely landed. We're just getting the lings unloaded into the car."

I relaxed. If they left me, the least they could've done is to take my kids with them.

"Help me." I said, picking up the kids things.

Eddie grabbed both of them, swinging them around, causing them to go into another fit of laughter.

I smiled as he ran out after I tried to grab one of them.

I wonder who's going to be the godfather. Between the four guys: Christian, Eddie, Pavel, or Adrian.

I grimaced, thinking how hard that's going to be.

I walked down the stairs, where everyone was chatting outside.

I gasped as I looked around. Green valleys, trees, blue clear skies; it was a dream come true. We finally arrived in Cali.

I frowned as I realized something as I turned to Abe. "So we're in the middle of nowhere and there's and airstrip here."

Abe smiled secretly. "I had it built. I'm going to turn these valleys bigger. More gardens. That is if you're wine company will be successful. Among other things." He trailed off at the end.

I grinned. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and we got in the van. The moving truck was going to follow behind us.

I smiled as the boys played with their uncles; Eddie and Pavel.

The car was filled with silence except for the boys' laughter.

My mother leaned into me.

"They're great kids." She said, smiling adoringly at them.

I smirked and looked at her. "What can I say? I make great kids."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, grasping my hand. I'm glad our relationship got better so she can be in my kids' lives.

The ride took about 2 hours and we couldn't really see anything out of the windows since they were darkly tinted.

I felt the van turn into a stop and I sighed, relieved. The kids needed to be fed and I couldn't do that here in front of everyone, even though I was in the back. Plus, this whole trip was tiring.

The doors flew open and I scrambled out.

"Yes! Fresh air!" and then I gasped.

There was my home. Or mansion.

It was huge, about 4 stories high. The style was Mediterranean, it wasn't fancy; it looked comfy.

The entrance was huge; it had a long cobble stoned driveway with palm tree surrounding the house. The house had many shades of browns and whites. The house was on a cliff, where we could hear the waves down below. Surrounding the house were the valleys and gardens.

I looked at Abe, who held up the keys. I grinned and snatched them, grabbed Victoria and ran towards the entrance. Our jaws dropped.

The walls were a light yellow, the doorways were in the shape of an arch, made out of stone bricks, and the floor was made out of wood.

On the walls there were rose vines, curling upwards and in different patterns. We walked forward, through the arch and saw the living room. The couches were a step lower, surrounding the fireplace.

There were columns and arches and built in shelves along with empty space. The furniture was still wrapped up in plastic. I guess Abe just got us the necessary, leaving us to decorate.

We headed towards the kitchen and I fell in love with it.

"You have to teach me how to cook." I breathed, staring in awe.

She barely nodded, looking at the kitchen.

The counter was made out of brown marble and the cabinets were made out of wood. There was an island with bars on the ceiling to put pots and pans. Again, it was huge. The island from the bottom was seeing through.

"This is a tank." Victoria whispered, lightly touching the counter.

"I'll make sure not to bring the boys in here."

She nodded.

There was a huge window above the sink and facing the arches and living room, there was a bar. We're going to need stools. I looked over at the corner. We could buy a small table where we could all hang out. In the back we could see the large empty space. That was obviously the dining room.

I grinned as I saw the fridge.

"More room for food." I muttered.

We walked back to the entrance in a daze. I looked up and frowned as I saw the grand staircase. I didn't notice it.

We looked at the opposite arch and walked through it. We could hear the others walking around and exclaiming and gasping at the house.

There was another living room; we could turn that into a lounge and game room. My eyes widened as I saw the curtain blowing slightly. Behind it, I could faintly see the large windows. I looked at Vicky and we both ran towards it. There was a huge balcony, I know I keep saying huge, and there were comfy chairs with a small round table, not the kind of metal ones you usually see.

There were about three sets spreading out. Again, arches. We walked out, taking everything in. in front, there was a dining table that looked like the sets by the entrance. We're definitely having breakfast out here. We raised our eyes and we saw a huge ass pool. Where the dining tables were, it was made out of stone, where they were different shades of grey. The good things were that it was under a roof, making sure it didn't get wet when it rains.

The pool was about three levels, going down the cliff. The first one was the Jacuzzi, which was the size of a regular small pool. Then it closed off with marble, where you can jump over and it led towards the shallow end and where the water flowed into the third level, where it was deep. In the cliff, there was a very small pool of water, just above the second level, where it resembled a bowl. It was a waterfall. The structure around the pools where made out of rocks and stone. We looked over the third level. There, next to the pool, where stairs. It led straight to the beach.

"I'm going to love this house." Victoria muttered.

We turned and walked inside, grinning.

The boys ran outside, my kids giggling as they jostled around.

I laughed and we walked in. Abe was looking around, eyes wandering.

"Thank you dad." I hugged him. He did help me pay for it.

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead and then cleared his throat. He was never one for showing affection.

I laughed silently and we slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"As you can see, I only got you the specifics. I know your taste, but I wanted to give a touch of my own. Besides, the house is a great size, considering how much space you'll need for you and your pack and family. This place has about 20 rooms and 15 bathrooms. Plus 3 offices."

I nodded, taking it all in. it was enough space, plus extra rooms.

"There is a wine cellar and off in the distance is a warehouse. There are about 3 others and one farm, to keep animals. We have to get organized and it will take some time. You choose the other industries you want to do or just make one big wine company, which I bought for you. Lissa is also chipping in, since she says this will be her summer home." We smirked at that. "you will need horses and employees to help you. The valleys are huge and there is enough room to plant other things."

I nodded, taking it all in. _isn't it too much money and work?_

"Don't worry about the money kiz; I have a lot and nothing to spend on. Besides, I know you won't stop hunting." He said dryly, "you can make money out of it too."

Janine walked in and took in the kitchen and turned towards me.

"You have to learn how to cook." She gave me a look.

I nodded and laughed.

"Well Abe, we're going to slowly work on it. The boys' room won't be a big problem until later. I'm going to check the place out. Bring some stuff in."

I walked out towards the pool.

"Hey guys! Pick your room and put your shit in their!"

They looked up and groaned, Eddie giving Victoria a piggy back ride.

I walked upstairs to the top floor. I panted and leaned against the railing, catching my breath. My kids were currently sleeping on the rug in the living room.

I looked up and counted the doors; seven. I walked into the first room and gasped. Again, like the other things in this house, it was huge. But it was empty. I guess we can make out something out of each room so Abe gave us that opportunity.

I walked to the fourth room. It was definitively bigger than the rest of the rooms. I quickly closed the door and started walking down the stairs to meet up with the rest, who were scattered around.

"Guys! We need to plan everything out!" I called over and over as I walked.

A few minutes later, we all sat around in the living room by the kitchen. All of our things were crowded in the lounge and by the entrance.

"Okay, we need to figure out which room is whose and what are we going to do with the extra rooms. Also what are we going to renovate or add?"

Like always, Abe comes prepared.

"Here's a layout of the house and property."

He unfolded it. And unfolded, and unfolded. The paper spread out and took up most of the space we have in front of us. I grabbed a sharpie and I realized I'm going to have to crawl to reach other places.

"Okay, first of all, we need to get this vineyard up and running. I don't want to have Abe or Lissa spending tons of money just so the house could look nice. I'm going to have to run more industries too. It will take a while, seeing as the wine gets better with age and we also have to set up everything and hire employees. So, what other industries should we do? Any ideas?" I asked, knowing they will want to participate.

The guys and the girls pondered, while Abe and Janine scanned the map.

"What about vegetables and fruit?" Veronika spoke out hesitantly.

I pondered this. We could start out slow and I happen to know that other ranches are selling them, but they're a bit expensive. They had a bad year and prices are higher right now. Their wealth increased, saving them, but they noticed and kept prices like that.

I slowly nodded. It could work, besides we could have prices low for now, slowly raising them higher as the industry takes off, but not to the point where they're high like the other ranch.

"That could work." I then told them of the other ranch and what we could do. "However, like I said, we start out small. Just a fair enough portion of land and then we'll see how it goes. If it's great, then we'll add more land. I'm not going to get it wasted for no reason. And we'll sponsor to nearby markets first, due to the land portion." They nodded.

Eddie then spoke up. "What about cattle? The usual farm animals; chickens for their eggs, cows and goats for their milk, which we could make dairy products out of, pigs for their meat, and sheep for wool. We'll keep enough to last us a while and like you said; we'll start slow. When the animals are old enough, like a cow and when it has an offspring, well we could butcher it for their meat."

Victoria gasped and Eddie looked conflicted.

"Eddie," I started out slowly. "I don't know, we can make profit out of it, but I don't know how to take care of animals. I'm kind of out of practice and by the time we get the hang of it, they'll probably be poisoned." I reasoned.

"My grandparents owned a farm, remember?"

Of course I did. Sometimes during the summer, Lissa and I, along with mason, would go to eddies' grandparents house for a while. Well ranch. They had a lot of farm animals and Eddie would help out.

"I could help out. Yes, I know it sounds cruel to those animals, but what can we do?"

Eddie liked helping out his grandparents and never thought of it when an animal would get butchered. But as he grew up, he started questioning it. He was always against it and when his grandparents sold the ranch when they got too old to maintain it, he forgot about it.

"I think we're all against it, but it could bring in many products from it." I spoke to Eddie.

"Well, I guess you're right." Victoria mumbled.

I could tell everyone was against, besides we had no choice. Okay, well we did, but we needed things to be up and running.

"We just have to make sure the animals are comfortable and not to be harmed in any way before…" Pavel trailed off, not saying it.

We all agreed though. Their lives will be painless and will be cared for, not like the other types of farms where they're treated horrible.

I listed our ideas down on a small binder I put together.

"We need one more." I mused, racking my brain for ideas.

"I think that's enough for now. We still need to set up and get our rooms." Damien said, reasoning with me, like always.

I groaned. "You're right."

"So who get what?" Victoria spoke up.

"Did all of you look at the rooms?" I asked making sure they knew what they want.

They all nodded.

"Alright, here's what's fair; as you know, not all the rooms are the same size. Except some of the rooms are close or have the same size. If one room is bigger than average, we're going to convert it into something else. And the lesser sized rooms could be guest rooms."

They all nodded, agreeing.

"What about offices?" Damien spoke up.

I pondered this, we do need offices.

"Well, you can use the lesser rooms. Usually book shelves take up the office space and there is a library, so you can have more space." Abe spoke before I can.

"There's a library?" Victoria asked, surprised.

I looked at the map and found one big bar taking up all four floors.

"The library has 4 floors?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it does." Abe started, "each floor's room is bigger than the average room size and I considered it small, so I knocked down some floors and walls, added a staircase and ladders; which makes one big library." He said, like it was nothing.

After a moment of silence I spoke up. "Okay, let's get started."

After an hour, we got the rooms. They decided the whole top would be mine, no objections. I huffed as I was always silenced when I tried to protest. The boys will have their own room, but they are sharing one. For now. I got the biggest room, much to my protest. It had its own bathroom, the upside to it.

My office will be down the hall and on the other side of the boy's room was a bathroom that will be for them when they have their baths or when they're old enough to be potty trained. I will be adding another door so they can just go in instead of stepping out into the hall, but I will do that later.

Another room will be their play room. Apparently Abe and the others are hell bent into spoiling them. I'll be having Lissa's and Christian's room at the end of the hall, where they will be most protected in case anyone breaks in and it is the next biggest room. They also have a bathroom inside.

The hall ways are out in the open though. The rooms are all on one side, facing the arches. The arches, thank god, can be closed. Abe knew the dangers and installed windows that we can activate and slide down when it's cold.

For the library, we decided to install a metal pole so we could slide down instead of going down all those stairs. We're also installing some to every floor too.

Eddie, Pavel, and Victoria are getting the next floor.

Damien and Veronika are having the next floor.

Abe and Janine are going to have their own room also when they come to visit and are staying in Damien's floor.

Adrian and Sydney will have Victoria's floor and Mia will stay with Eddie.

Apparently we also found out we have extra rooms. They are on the bottom floor, which is bigger than it seemed.

Again, every hallway was out in the open.

It was about 9 when we got everything organized. To say we were tired was putting it lightly, especially going up 3 flights of stairs and carrying furniture. I find it hard to believe we're in this house. It's too much. Besides, we're having a gym built in one of the extra rooms we found. We're going to knock down some walls. Like I said, it's too much and it will cost a lot.

I sighed and collapsed in the lounge onto one of the bean bags we brought.

I heard 3 other thuds as someone else sat beside me. I looked up; it was Victoria, Veronika, and Eddie. My boys were asleep in their cribs after all the drama today.

"You oaky?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All of this is helping me take my mind off of _him."_ I winced a little, thinking about it.

They nodded sympathetically.

"But, I'm going to stop crying and bitching about it. He's not going to be there for my sons, then so be it. But I will, they'll have what's necessary and to pull through. I know their uncles will be great father figures, but I also know it won't be the same. That's the thing that bothers me." I said.

I will move on for them, but it kills me to know he's not here to support them and watch them grow up.

I sighed.

Eddie was smiling, no doubt about the last part.

"We need internet access and all of that. We need to buy a house phone and we need to get flyers up for employees."

"Wait, we need to be careful on who is going to be employed, Rose. What happens when they see small wolves running around and next thing you know they're little boys?"

I pondered this, then I remembered what every wolf has; their mark below the ear.

"Victoria, turn around." I ordered, seeing if she had it.

She hesitated and turned, her back facing us.

I got up and titled her head forward and beckoned them.

"This mark here, what does it look like?" I asked them.

On her neck, there was a scar that looked like a thunder bolt.

"A thunder bolt, but it's very small. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, look at mine." I said, pushing my hair back.

They moved around me.

"But yours is different. There's two thunder bolts criss-crossing, kind of like molnijas."

I nodded. "It's because I'm mated." I said quietly. "And because I changed her, not the both of us, she only gets one thunder bolt."

Everyone was quiet as it sunk in.

"So what does this have to do with the employees?" Eddie asked, confused.

"I think rose means that we'll see if an employee has a mark, someone who's part of a pack." Veronika spoke up, looking at me.

I nodded. "These lands are huge. We can promise passage through our pack's territory so they can go faster."

Veronika spoke up first. "I think that's a good idea. Besides, we can hire rogue dhampire; that secure protection and we can arrange a schedule so that if any of your boys run around, they can't be seen."

I slowly started smiling. "That could work."

"Alright, Pavel and I are planning to go to the market and get seeds and working supplies. But first we're going to check out the warehouses; see what's in there."

"Alright, we can all go. But we have to wait; my parents are leaving tomorrow in the morning."

We all agreed and left to bed. I checked in on my kids, smiling as they were wrapped up in their blankets peacefully. I turned on the baby monitor and went to my room, falling asleep.

"_dimitri." I whispered, clutching his head, "oh god." I moaned out, threading my fingers through his hair._

_He clutched my thighs, spreading my legs farther._

_His tongue teased me, just hovering above me._

"_please." I gasped out, squirming._

"_Please what?" he chuckled, looking up._

"_Fuck me." I moaned, bucking my hips._

_He lowered his mouth and was just about to-_

I shot up, gasping. I groaned and flopped back, only to grimace as the sheets were wet.

I grumbled and got up, gathering the sheets. I passed by the list of things and added laundry room. We'll definitely need that.

I grabbed the monitor and set it on the bathroom counter after getting out some clothes. I turned the faucet to hot and stepped in the tub.

The bathroom was absolutely amazing and it was mine. Everything was white and brown and bigger than my dorm at the academy.

Once you stepped in, you're speechless. On one side of the wall, there was a counter; the only difference between the regular bathrooms is:  
1. they were bigger than normal.

2. There were huge 3 steps in the middle that took up to the top of the counter.

3. On the counter, there was a large bathtub that looked like a Jacuzzi.

Above the tub was a towel rack and next to it were wooden shelves.

On the other side of the bathroom, there was the shower. My eyes widened at this one; it had many shower heads and control panels. You could adjust the force of the water, the temperature, and how many shower heads you want to use. It was heaven. It even had a built in shelf and bench. Next to it were the towel racks.

In the middle of the bathroom were two cushioned modern wicker garden chairs and in between them was a little matching table.

In the back of the bathroom, well front, was an additional counter. On top of the counter, there were two sinks; which just looked like big crystal bowls.

There were was a door just by the shower, which had two toilets.

It made me sad seeing the 'for him' and 'for her' things in here. I shrugged it off and stepped into the shower, which reminds me, I need to bring more products in here.

I sighed at the hot water; it relaxed my muscles.

I put on some Capri's and black wedges with a black tank top and belt. I left my hair down in its natural curls.

I stepped out and took my dirty clothes where the sheets were. Before leaving, I grabbed the baby monitor.

I stepped out and was immediately hit by the sun's heat that streamed through the arches. I lifted my face and closed my eyes, savoring it.

I sighed and walked over to my boys' room.

I cracked the door open and peered inside. Light was streaming in through the window. Luckily, it was away from the boys' faces. I walked over the light brown carpet and tip toed over to Aiden's crib. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, staring right at me.

I picked him up and set him on my lap, feeding him.

I hummed and he ate. They grew and they're getting heavier. I need to have Damien measure them again. I also need to start feeding them with a bottle now that their teeth are growing.

I burped him and he laughed. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I set him down in his crib and got Luka who was just standing up against his crib. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as I walked towards him.

He sleepily raised his arms and I did the same to him.

Once they were well fed and awake, I changed their diapers.

After gagging and laughing, I opened up the windows.

"There; some fresh air."

I grabbed their bag and took out their clothes, which I still need to put away.

Over their diapers, I slid on black and white plaid shorts and a white polo shirt on Aiden and a dark grey polo shirt on Luka. To top it off, I put on their converse, a gift from their uncle Eddie.

I quickly grabbed them and headed downstairs.

I could hear their chatting drifting through the hallways. I walked outside onto the patio, where everyone was sitting in a plush chair, Victoria and Veronika serving breakfast.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted, pushing thought of Dimitri out as I remembered my dream.

"Hey rose," everyone greeted.

My boys squealed and reached out to their family. Victoria swooped in and grabbed Aiden before his grandpa can. He glared at her as she cooed at him.

"That's my grandson you're holding." He teased to her.

"Yeah, well, this is my nephew. It beats you."

"No it doesn't" Abe said, exasperated.

"It does." She argued back.

"No it doesn't. I helped make rose and she made these two. You're just the sister of the man that helped." He said smugly, clasping his hands.

"Abe!" Janine gasped, cheeks burning.

"Ugh! Gross!" I exclaimed; everyone disgusted.

Victoria grumbled as she held him over.

He simply laughed as he played with his grandson.

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Did they eat already?" Janine asked, passing me a plate.

"Yeah, they did. Now it's my turn." I said, serving myself.

"You know what I noticed?" Pavel asked, serving himself more.

"That you're a fat ass?" I muttered.

He glared at me. "No. that we don't have a name for the industries."

Everyone paused, realizing that.

I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"That's going to be difficult." I stated.

**So any ideas for the name? Please review and if you have any questions, please message me. **


	19. Chapter 19 Found Out

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry it's been a while. I have no real excuse only that I'm lazy and busy with school. But I'm trying to keep this posted.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

With the notebook and binder on the table, I looked over the notes and chewed on the fruit from my plate.

"Okay, so far we have Mazur-Hathaway Industry, Lunar Industries, and _La Rosa, _Co. anyone else?" I asked, looking up at them.

They shook their heads thoughtfully, the wheels in their heads turning.

"Okay, we'll discuss this later. We are barely starting." I stated, sighing in relief as everyone agreed.

We were still outside, except now it was just Pavel, Eddie, Victoria, and I.

My parents went out to town for a few things before they leave and they took the kids. Damien and Veronika went with them to gather a few things for the small clinic Damien wants to build. It's a good idea, in case any of us or workers got sick or injured.

I groaned and pushed my elbows up onto the table, burying my hands in my hair.

"This is too stressful." I stated.

All I heard were the low murmurs of agreement.

I heard shuffling as someone took the notes and almost empty binder.

I looked up and leaned my head on my arms.

"So far we have the possible products for the farm and valleys. We also have suggestions for the official names. But we need to take things slow. Baby steps, guys. We just need to organize the interviews and start gathering tools and the necessary seeds and plants to start planting. But again, one thing at a time. Sound good?" Victoria asked, taking over.

I shot her a grateful smile and she beamed at me.

"It sounds great, actually." I commented.

"I was thinking that maybe after you parents came back, we should gather some things for the house. You know grocery and the necessary stuff." Eddie commented.

I eyed him warily. He was never one to worry about it.

He shrugged. "We're guardians; we train a lot, meaning we eat a lot. Plus you're kids when they grow up and the rest of the people. We're going to need a lot of food."

I thought about it and grew worry. They laughed at my expression. There was _no _way I would live in this house without food.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I said slowly. _Baby steps,_ I reminded myself. "We should make a list, clean up, and take inventory while we wait for the rest."

Minutes later, we were busy cleaning up the dishes and garbage. We took turns drying, washing, cleaning and wiping down everything; the usual cleaning techniques.

"You'll be a great house wife." Pavel muttered as we sat and lay around on different counters in the kitchen.

I saw Victoria smile faintly below me, who sat on the floor against the empty fish tank.

I reached down and started threading through her long hair. She playfully smacked my hand away.

"Are you homesick?" I asked softly.

She nodded faintly and I let it go. Now was not the time, seeing as the boys were staring and obviously eavesdropping.

"Did you take inventory yet, Pavel?" I asked, changing the subject.

He glared and grabbed the notepad roughly and a pen. I rolled my eyes. He was so serious when I first met him that I thought he had a stick up his ass. Now he acts like a kid.

"We obviously need more food so we could just pick at the store, plus pots and pans. Do we need anything else?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth. "Yes we do."

He made a show of taking the cap off the pen and getting ready to write. He then looked at me, glaring.

"Fine, write all this down." I said, glaring back.

Victoria and Eddie kept looking towards us, amusement in their eyes.

Pavel nodded and waited.

"okay we need containers, shampoo for guys and girls, soap, more cleaning liquids, rags, towels, both for the kitchen and bathrooms, soap, lotion, makeup remover, polish remover, a few more dishes, cups, garbage cans, sponges, baby formula, diapers, wipes, and pads." I listed off rapidly, glaring down at him.

I watched as he fought to scribble everything done and his grimace at the word 'pad'.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Got it!" he yelled, slamming it down onto the floor.

"Why don't we just go to the store and see what we need instead?" Victoria suggested, looking down at the list.

I shrugged. "That could work." I jumped down as I heard the door unlock. "Now if you could excuse me, I have two important people I need to see."  
I ran to the doorway and swooped up my kids from Abe, who glared at me.

I ignored him as I looked at my kids.

"Did my boys miss me?" I grinned, watching as the giggled and made gurgling noises. "I take that as a yes."

I walked the flight of stairs, my mother following behind with the baby bag.

I entered the kids' room and settled them on laid them on top of the counter.

"Can you change Luka's diaper, mom?" I murmured, taking out the diapers and wipes.

She nodded silently and walked next to me.

My boys gurgled and made baby noises, occasionally grabbing their feet.

I smiled down at them, chuckling as they babbled away to each other.

"How long has it been? They're growing up so fast, _literally." _My mom asked.

I shrugged. "About a month. Their process is slowing down though."

She nodded.

"How have you been, rose? With the whole dimitri-"

"I'm fine." I cut her off.

''you need to talk about this rose." she grit out. "It's affecting you and your friends and it will eventually affect your kids. You're not the same anymore."

I looked at her shocked and didn't say anything as I finished changing my kids and feeding them.

I looked down and I felt her eyes on me.

"It's okay to hurt, but it's not alright for you to keep things bottled up. Everything is hectic right now, but once you everything starts settling down, you will start working on this valley, spend more time with your kids and try to heal or you'll end up like me; her own daughter resenting her for taking the easy way out."

I looked up in surprise as my mother's voice cracked at the end.

"Oh, mom," I whispered and brought her in my arms.

It was very awkward, seeing as I'm younger than her but taller and she is older but smaller. It's funny how things work out.

Anyways, my mother started sobbing into my arms as I smoothed down her wild red hair.

After a while she sniffed and straightened up, going back to her stoic self.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm trying, mom."

She smiled a little. "I know you are, but try a little harder."

She awkwardly patted my back and walked out, quietly shutting the door.

"That's your grandmother." I muttered, looking over at my kids, who were peacefully sleeping.

I turned on their baby monitor and walked back downstairs.

Pavel and Eddie were currently loading my parents' suitcases into the van, while Abe was on the phone and my mother was talking to Veronika.

As I got closer, I heard what she was telling her and I had to roll my eyes.

"Film a few times a day please. These are my grandkids and I intend to be part of their lives. I screwed up once and I'm not going to do it again. Okay, so you press this-"

"Mom! I'm pretty sure she knows how to work a camera. You just press the record button and you're good. If not, I'll show her. It's simple enough and you're exaggerating. You're not going to be there every waking moment and you'll have like 5o years to be with them. Relax."

She huffed and I saw her relax a little.

"I know." She replied and took a deep breath.

"Have a safe trip and don't worry about anything. I'll call you if anything's up or if I have a question."

She nodded. "You also have Pavel and he will be a great use. He used to work in the countryside of Russia."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "You're joking, right?"  
She gave me an amused smile and walked off mysteriously towards my father.

"Mom?"

They said their goodbyes and five minutes later, they got in the van.

We stared after them quietly as they drove off and soon enough, they were out of our sight.

Pavel clapped his hands. "Okay, who's up for grocery shopping?" Way to break the silence.

We groaned and we headed inside.

We all shuffled inside and everyone went outside again to the plush one seat sofas with the notepad in the middle.

"Do we have internet?" I asked, suddenly remembering the bank account that Abe had created the minute I turned 2.

Pavel frowned. "I think Abe had it installed this morning."

"Eddie, pass me the blue laptop that's on the kitchen counter."

He got up and grabbed it.

I quickly logged in and signed up on my account, checking to see the budget.

I frowned as it didn't let me access.

"Wrong account or credit number." I read aloud.

Damien frowned. "Are you sure you have the right pin number and everything?"  
"Yeah, it's the same as always."

"Did you click on the right card?" he offered.

I glared a little and nodded.

"Here, let me see." Eddie moved over and took the laptop.

After a few clicking and typing, I heard a 'bing'. I looked up and saw his mouth drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried as his eyes grew wide.

"I found your problem." He muttered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Let me see." I snatched the computer as I grew frustrated.

I gasped and felt my jaw drop.

On top of the screen, I noticed a note and I clicked on it.

"_On behalf of your account, you no longer have access to your original card. Your new one will be shipped in a few days' notice. You now have the black card, thank you for choosing us and staying with our company."_

My eyes flew down to the bottom of the screen. I had suspected to see the account lower its number, but we haven't even made a dent. In fact, it doubled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I came to realization. "Abe paid for the whole damn thing."

I slammed the computer shut and rubbed my face.

_ I walked into the real estate office hesitantly. I really hated offices, it's so plain and boring and everyone walks like they have a stick up their asses._

_I walked up to the secretary and I had to roll my eyes. It was the typical cliché: blonde __**(no offense to anyone.) **__almost skimpy outfit, talking on the phone and laughing obnoxiously and chewing gum. _

"_Hi, can-"she cut me off with her finger._

_I narrowed my eyes as she laughed._

"_No way!" she laughed through the phone._

"_Excuse me,-"_

"_Wait a moment." She said, not bothering to look up._

_She laughed some more._

"_Can I just-"  
"I said hold up a minute." She said, growing irritated. That makes two of us. "What? No I'm fine, just this chick who doesn't know how to wait. I'm not busy, keep going." She chirped, looking at her nails._

_I saw red and before I knew it, my fist was through the phone, effectively ruining it and hanging up._

"_Hey! What is your problem-"_

"_You are my goddamned problem. Now this wouldn't have happened if you just gave the clipboard that's behind you for me to sign in and pointed me to where Ms. Petersons' office is at. You are not doing your damn job and gossiping about some rumor that didn't happen because you don't have a life and you're just paying attention to other people's lives. But guess what? We don't care. Save it for your house and your non-existing social life and pay attention to the people around you who have things to do and places to go." I hiss, leaning over her._

_She shrunk back and handed over the clip board. I pulled my hand out of the phone and signed the paper. I followed the direction to where she shakily pointed to and rolled my eyes at the people who stared._

_I stormed into the office, not bothering to knock. I was annoyed already as it was and me being pregnant made that worse._

_Ms. Petersons looked up startled and narrowed her eyes when she took a good look at me. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing leggings and a hoodie, with my hair thrown up in a bun. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked disdainfully._

"_Yes, you can do everyone a favor and hire a new secretary and replace her phone. But other than that, yes. I would like to buy a house."_

_She sighed and reluctantly swiveled her chair towards the computer._

_She turned towards me and handed me a clipboard and a document for me to fill out._

"_Seriously, what is up with all the clipboards?" I muttered, looking down at the sheet._

_I could almost hear her narrow her eyes and from the corner of my eyes, I could see her knuckles turning white. I smirked and started filling out the paper work._

_I gave it back to her as she read it over._

"_Do you have a specific house in mind?"  
I nodded. "Yes, the California valley that was just put up-"  
"it's not for sale." She said, cutting me off._

"_Then why the hell does it have a for sale sign?" I bit back, my anger growing._

"_It's been booked already."_

"_I'll pay double." Indecision swam in her eyes, no doubt my pay will double hers._

_She opened her mouth, but shut it when a ringing ran out. She looked down at her phone and fear crossed her eyes._

"_Hello? Yes, sir. Okay, sir. No, sir-"_

_I pulled out my wallet in front of her. "Look,-"  
she glanced down and saw the picture I had of my family and recognition filled her eyes._

"_I'll call you back sir." She hanged up._

"_No need to pay double, just sign here and here, and it's all yours." _

_Confusion ran through me but I ignored it and let it slide._

I groaned. By transferring my money to the system, it transferred back more money to my account.

"Damn it, Abe."

I looked up to Pavel. "Abe paid for it."

He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"You knew?" I yelled as guilt ran through his eyes.

I sighed. "Whatever, never mind. However, if you tell Abe what we're getting and what we're going to pay for, I'm sending you back to turkey with him. Understood?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay guys, let's go shopping." I said, smiling at their groans.

We filed up in one of the creeper vans and headed downtown for the plaza market.

"We need a new car," I muttered to Pavel as people around the parking lot stared at the car suspiciously.

He nodded. "Once they hear our different accents, they'll think a mafia from different countries came together to start up a business here."

We both looked up at the cop that was eyeing us warily and snickered.

Pavel saw a spot up ahead and drove to it, only to get the spot taken by someone else.

Pavel growled and drove on.

"You need to show them whose boss and not walk away Pavel." I muttered, growing irritated as we drove on.

"Shut up." he muttered back.

Finally, we found a parking space and people were still staring.

We got out and people eyed us, keeping a distance. I rolled my eyes, but Pavel grinned.

As I put my kids in their stroller, Pavel wrapped his arms around Victoria and me.

He smirked at us and I saw his Adam's apple bob. I looked at him warily and his smirk grew.

"**What do you guys want to do today?"** he asked in Russian, his voice deep and his accent more pronounced.

We snickered as Veronika held her hand to her mouth, holding in her laughter.

Eddie turned to Pavel and had his guardian mask on.

"**Do you want to scare the crap out of these people?" **he asked, gesturing with his jaw to the people walking around us.

Pavel looked around 'secretly' and nodded.

Eddie nodded back and slipped a hand into his sweater, pretending to take out a gun.

I bit my lip and I saw a mother whose eyes widened and urged her little boy to speed walk it.

She was about to zoom in between two cars when Eddie whipped around and squirted water at the boy from a toy gun, making him giggle.

The mother looked relief and started laughing.

The little boy squirmed and ran, Eddie following behind him. We watched in amusement, including the people passing, as he scooped him up and carried him back to the mother.

She thanked him and apologized, only for him to wave her off.

We busted out laughing and began walking through the large market.

We stepped under the various colorful tarps and I gasped in amazement.

Yes it was dirty and it was crowded, but that's what made the whole market together. It was full of different cultures and foods.

"God, it smells so good." Victoria moaned, looking over at a fruit stand where they sold chopped fruit in a cup with lemon and powdered chile.

I groaned. "This market is already so tempting."

We headed towards the vegetable section, stopping once in a while to gather things from other stands.

It was actually kind of fun. It's more entertaining with crowds rather than a thoroughly organized and stocked up market. Here, it's a lot more fresh and natural.

"I think we need to drop these bags off at the car." Veronika said, struggling with the many bags.

We nodded as we looked at the stroller, which was getting heavier and was loaded up with groceries.

Damien sighed, relieved. We've been carrying these bags for hours.

"One more walk?" Eddie asked, chuckling slightly.

I nodded and we headed towards the back, where there were more foreign products. Apparently, Pavel noticed this as he dragged me to the different stands full of Russian and Turkish products.

Victoria and Veronika had the time of their lives, picking out various products.

I smiled as I saw Victoria laughing and yelling out in Russian, holding her hand up towards the merchant, only for him to call back cheerfully.

After two hours, we returned to the car, fully loaded again.

By the time we got back to the house, the sun was starting to lower and it was around 4:30.

"I'm dead beat and sweaty." Victoria complained, collapsing onto a bean bag.

I laughed breathlessly and nodded.

"Hey, do you think after dinner we can start…?" she asked, trailing off.

I nodded. "Veronika, do you think you can help?"

She looked and nodded. "By the way, we need to start up your lessons again."

I groaned and nodded. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the shower."

"Rose, I need to measure your kids." Damien said, getting his medical items and putting them away in a cupboard for the time being.

"Okay, let me just get them bathed and I'll bring them to you."

He nodded and continued putting the things away, while Eddie crossed out the items we had.

I slowly trudged upstairs, with my kids sleeping in my arms. I laughed silently, they have a few traits of mine, sleeping being one of them.

As I entered their rooms, I set them down on the floor for a bit while I grabbed their pjs consisting shorts, a t shirt and a sleeping hat. I laughed and looked at the hat; the pjs were a gift from Adrian. I grabbed a pair of diapers, picked up the kids and their clothes and went towards my bathroom.

"Alright, you boys sit right here while I set up the bathtub." I whispered to them as they looked at each other.

I walked into the bathroom, when up the counter steps and reached forward towards the tub, turning on the faucets. Once the temperature was set, I walked back towards the room.

I stopped and started laughing. They weren't dumb, that's for sure. Apparently they knew it was bath time as they tried taking of their clothes, only to fall over as they couldn't take off their shirts.

"Da, da, da." Luka grumbled, frustrated as the shirt clung to his head.

I giggled and squatted down in front of them, helping them out.

I carried them both towards the tub and gently set them in, turning off the water.

I had placed a board inside, seeing as it was in the shape of a Jacuzzi. The water was deep enough, but not enough for them to drown in case anything happened.

I took of the wedges, knowing this was about to get messy.

I was right.

They slid all over the plastic shelf I had put in, always moving. As I moved to get Aiden, Luka would slide to the other side.

"Luka!" I groaned, getting frustrated.

Half an hour later, I took out their pruned bodies and dried them. They were squeaky clean, where I was still covered in dirt and sweat, and now officially soaked.

"You two are going to be the end of me," I muttered, changing them into their diapers and pjs.

"Whoa," I gasped, halting to a stop as I slid on the tile floor.

I groaned and carefully moved downstairs, heading towards Damien.

He looked up at me and chuckled. "You look like shit."

"Ha ha, hilarious." I growled, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He raised his hands up in surrender and took the kids.

"Go shower and relax, you need it."  
I climbed up the steps again, there's so many stairs in this house, and it's not even funny.

I drained the tub and slipped off my clothes on the way towards the shower.

I sighed and rolled my shoulder, letting myself relax as the water undid the knots in my back. After half an hour, I got out, letting the steam flow out.

After dressing in sweats and a tank top, I headed downstairs.

My kids were on the floor, playing with Vicky and their Legos.

Damien came into the living, Veronika in tow, who was holding Russian books.

"Their size slowed down a little, but they are still growing quickly. They are around 8 months."

I nodded. It's been almost 2 months since they've been born.

"C'mon Vicky, time to go figure out your inner wolf."

She grinned and stood up, leaving Eddie and Pavel to be in charge of the kids.

We walked outside towards the pool and went down the stairs; heading to the beach. I heard no one came to this part, it's been closed off, not legally, but everyone seems to stay away.

We stepped onto the heavy sand and looked around.

"Wow," Vicky breathed, "it's beautiful. I can't seriously believe we live here." she laughed, looking around.

It was beautiful, the sand was heavy, but it was light, like flour. The water was clear and there was no dirt or trash around. The stairs went down, following a hill towards the water. Alongside the stairs were piles of rocks and at the end, there were sand dunes, were long grasses lined up and down along the hill of rocks. We walked for five minutes, stopping at a large area.

I looked up the mountain where our house was at.

"This is where we're going to practice. Training here will be difficult because of the sand, but it will be better so if you ever get into trouble, it will be easier. You will be running laps here." I stated.

She nodded slowly, processing it.

"Now, we have to get your wolf out." I said, staring right into her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she grew excited.

I waited, and she grew frustrated.

"How the hell do you do this?!" she screamed out, frustrated.

At the top of the cliff, we saw Pavel and Eddie looking down in amusement.

I shrugged. "You just do. Take deep breathes and calm down. Getting angry will turn you, but it will be painful, making it worse for you and for us."

She nodded and took a deep breath, but I saw she wasn't relaxed. She kept squirming, her breathing was uneven, and she kept fidgeting.

I sighed and leaned against a boulder. The tide was starting to lower as the evening was losing light.

I heard a bark a minute later, and then another one. Confused, I looked up, and laughed in amusement as Pavel and Eddie egged at Victoria, who was growing angrier as their barking grew louder.

"Argh!" Vicky screamed out and shot up, only to phase, and launch herself up in the air, clawing at the mountain.

Her fur was a deep chocolate brown, like Dimitri's. I guess it was a family trait. Her eyes were gold instead of silver and she was small, like me.

It was adorable, watching her snarl at the boys. She was like an overgrown puppy; she needed to grow into her voice, which wasn't as deep as other female wolves.

I chuckled and she turned on me, baring her teeth and raising her hackles.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she stalked forward.

"Victoria, no." I said firmly.

She snarled and kept inching forward.

"Now, Victoria." I said harshly, watching as she shrunk back.

I felt my face soften and reached my hand out. She came forward, sliding her head under my hand.

I smiled slightly. I didn't do this because I think of her as a dog; I did it because it's a sign of acceptance. She listened because she knows I'm Alpha in this pack. I don't like it, but it needs to be established.

"Alright, now concentrate, and bring yourself back. Imagine it." I said softly, making sure she's calm.

She closed her eyes and she slowly phased back. I cringed as I heard her bones snap back in place and shuddered, I remember doing that and it hurt like a bitch.

She looked pained and sheepish as she stood up, slipping on her clothes. I looked up and saw that the guys had their backs turned.

I looked over at Vicky.

"Now that I know what you look like and what made you snap, we will be able to start on things more specifically. But for now, we'll be training. You can't risk yourself when you fight in public, especially right now. You'll be learning to fight and learn control. Goddamn, I sound like him." I sighed, closing my eyes, feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

She gave me a sad smile and I waved it off.

I cleared my throat, "anyways, we'll officially start tomorrow. We need to settle in and put the things away and eat."  
The next few hours were filled with organizing and rearranging, including taking out some furniture. Some of it didn't go with it and some were part of Abe's flashy style. It was just too much.

We all sat on the floor, eating the Chinese takeout food Pavel and Vicky decided to bring from town.

The room was filled with laughter and it had an easy going conversation.

"So, looks like everything is coming together slowly." Eddie commented, chewing on his food.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "All thanks to you guys, I seriously don't know what would have happen if things were differently…." I trailed off, looking down.

"So, what's been going on in court?" Damien asked, leaning against the wall.

Eddie shrugged, "nothing much. It's pretty much calm. Oh, and Sydney's back in court. It threw us off and Adrian dragged her away to explain what happened. It was a close call. Dimitri was pretty suspicious but let it go thanks to Adrian. Dimitri caught them 'kissing' when he tried to find out what was going on."

"Adrian kissed Sydney? Wow, I didn't think Sydney would ever go for him. Considering were the 'dark creatures of the night'." I snickered, diving into my food.

"It was pretty funny. Belikov backed off and Sydney was horrified, trying to explain what happened, but he wouldn't listen, saying it wasn't his business. Sydney was pretty pissed and ended up socking Adrian." He chuckled. _ "_She never did apologize when she found out the truth. Since I left, I haven't heard a single thing." He shrugged, shoving more food inside his mouth.

I sighed and got up, carrying my trash. "Well, I'm heading upstairs, I'm tired and my back is killing me after all that crouching. God, I'm growing weak. I seriously need to work out. By the way Victoria, we have practice in the morning. Eddie, wake us up." I muttered, trudging up the stairs and bringing the baby monitor with me. The kids fell asleep hours ago. Apparently they were tired too.

I opened the door and closed it, walking over to my bed. I didn't think twice as I collapsed onto the many pillows and knocked out.

I squinted as the sunlight streamed in and I groaned, rolling over. I heard voices, whispering, and whimpering? I rolled over again and opened my eyes.

I gasped as I stared into two pairs of silver eyes who belonged to two pups.

**Dpov:**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, wincing as I started to regain feeling in my legs. I need to get my room back. I looked over at Paul, who was sprawled out on his own bed. I sighed and got up, heading towards the bathroom, where it connects to my bathroom.

I paused, hearing whispering. I frowned and walked quietly towards the railing. I peered over, straining to hear what they were saying.

"_He's going to find out." a feminine voice said. _

"_No, he won't. if we keep up the pretense that something is up, then yes he will." Another voice snapped back._

"_Well, we need to fumigate that room fast. He already suspects something. He's not stupid."_

_Someone snorted._

Why do they need to fumigate my room? What's going on?  
"Uncle Dimka?" Paul called sleepily, peering at me. "What are you doing?"  
The voices stopped.

"Nothing, Paul. Don't worry about it."

I walked downstairs carefully and I heard the rustling and banging in the kitchen.

I walked in.

"Good morning, Dimka. How'd you sleep?" my mother asked, smiling cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes a little, seeing my mother and my Sonya tense.

I let I go, for now. "I slept good, though I do need my own room back." I said, kissing her cheek.

I felt her relax and her smile seemed for genuine.

Breakfast was filled with an easy going conversation and it almost felt like the times before I left to Montana.

"So how are you? Really." Sonya asked, drinking her juice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"With the divorce? it must've been really-" she broke off, her eyes widening.

"How do you know about that?" I asked harshly, staring her down.

She cleared her throat, nervous and once she glanced at my face, she grew angry.

She met my stare unflinching. "News travels fast." Was all she said.

"Really? Why haven't you mentioned it earlier?" I asked, not convinced.

"Because I didn't want to upset you and I knew you were tired from your flight." She said without missing a beat.

I sighed, covering my face on with my hands, leaning on the table.

"Dimka?" my mother asked softly.

I took a deep breath and looked up.

"It's been hard," I started, clearing my throat. The table grew silent and Paul went upstairs with Zoya and Sonya's baby. "I lost her for good this time." I whispered, my throat tightening.

"**Fool," **Yeva muttered.

I ignored that. "I accused her of sleeping with others and it's all been so hard with me turning back," my mother flinched, "finding out that Roza and I are part of a wolf pack, and her being able to have my kids. Then she sends the divorce papers. I doubt she'll ever want to see me again. I keep pushing her away and this was the final straw for her." I whisper, my voice cracking.

"Oh, Dimka," my mother whispered.

"You will never find out if you don't try," Karo said, placing a hand over mine.

I smiled sadly at them and stood up silently, placing my dishes in the sink.

"I'm going upstairs to shower."I called, swallowing the ball in my throat.

I sighed. I missed her so much, but I've caused so much damage. Her chocolate brown eyes, her hair, her scent, I could almost smell her-

I froze as I passed by my room. I allowed some of my senses to come through and I took a deep breath, edging closer to my room.

_She_ was here. I growled as I felt my lip curl over my teeth. I laid a hand on the door, closing my eyes.

Roza, Vika, and two other faint scents were found. My fingers dug into the door, causing it to dent and splinter. They were here and Rose was the one to change her. I felt anger rise. Vika was in _my _pack, _our_ pack. But Rose took her away.

My eyes shot open and I smelt a lingering scent, it was a mix of Rose and _me?_

My kids and ex-wife were here.

I struggled against myself, trying to keep my inner wolf down. I shook and I clenched the door tighter. I heard it snap and shake under me. i finally stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. The door was broken in half.

I groaned and tore the upper half off. I closed my eyes as I caught a strong whiff of her scent. I looked inside and saw it was clean.

"Ants my ass." I muttered, stalking towards my room.

I grabbed my towel and clothes, heading into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, planning out what to do. Once I was done, I headed to Paul's room and started packing up my things.

"Are you going to move back to your room?" Paul asked, looking up from a textbook.

I sighed sadly. "No, Paul, I'm leaving. Something came up that I have to do." I explained, looking away.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Paul." I apologized, feeling guilty.

"No, it's okay." He said quietly.

I sighed, sinking down on his bed when he walked out and went into the bathroom. I raked my hand through my wet hair as I planned out what to do. She could be anywhere, she was difficult to track down before and now that she has more skills and can break in and out to pretty much anywhere, it won't be easy.

I looked up when Sonya walked in, frowning.

"What's this I hear about you leaving?" she demanded, looking down the hall.

"What's this I hear about Vicky joining Roza's pack?" I mocked.

She gasped and then looked down the hallway, looking at my room.

"How did you-"

"How did I figure it out? I passed by the room and one whiff is all it took for me to find out." I spat.

"Look, Dimka-"

"Where are they?" I seethed, standing up.

She narrowed her eyes, challenging me. "I don't know."

"Liar." I accused, clenching my fist.

"I. Don't. know." She grit out.

I growled out, pacing back and forth.

"They never told us in case you found out." she said, leaning against the doorway.

"You let your little sister leave without knowing where she was heading?"  
"She left with Rose and I trust her with her. She was trained by you, you know." She snapped back.

I groaned, sinking back into the bed.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked after a moment.

I looked up at her. "I'm going to track both of them down."

She snorted. "Good luck, those girls are stubborn as fu-"  
she cut herself off as mom came in.

"I'm sorry, Dimka-"

"Save it, forget it about it. I don't know why I'm surprised she came here." I said calmly.

She nodded and looked away.

"Can you retract your teeth? It's kind of creepy." Sonya said, shuddering.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I frowned as I felt something tingling in the back of my mind.

I got frustrated and suddenly I'm looking into Roza's eyes. I gasped. Two pair of silver eyes with brown specks staring back at me. In the corner, I got a glimpse of Victoria's hair. I suddenly felt a push and I was back into my own body.

I gasped and looked up.

"Are you okay?" mama asked, looking down at me.

I nodded.

"What happened?" Sony asked. "You were here and all of a sudden you space out and you got this glazed look in your eyes."

I looked up at her. "I have a bond with Roza."

"What?" my mom gasped.

I nodded slowly, piecing it together. "She's my mate," I said slowly. "I felt strong emotions and I got pulled in. I saw my kids." I whispered. _I will find you Roza, if it's the last thing I do. _I growled.

**Rpov:**

"How did this happen?" I exclaimed, feeling anxious and confused; it was suffocating me.

"I don't know! Eddie came to wake me up and I came up here because he didn't want to for some weird reason and on the way up, I heard yapping and whimpering. It didn't sound human and I got worried. I looked inside and I see these pups here. By the way, they are so adorable." She squealed, scooping one pup up, Aiden.

"These kids better know how to change back because I am not going to be busting my ass to clean up over them like they actually are animals." I cried, feeling useless and frustrated.

Luka trotted over to me, well stumbling.

"Now you guys can walk." I muttered.

I chuckled as he pawed at my leg. I reluctantly picked him up and looked at him straight in the eyes. I felt my eye color shift, no doubt turning the silvery blue. i smiled at him as he started yapping.

I felt a sudden intrusion in my head.

Lissa?

It couldn't be. _Dimitri. _I gasped and mentally shoved him out before he could see where I am and what's going on.

I groaned.

"What's wrong? Other than this." she asked, gesturing to my pups.

"Turns out _he _can get into my head." I said slowly, processing it.

"What? How?" she exclaimed.

"I'm his mate," I said slowly. "He can already sense me, but if I send a strong emotion or use my wolf senses, he can probably get into my head. Probably to make sure his 'mate' is safe." I said grudgingly.

"You're going to have to refrain it then." She said quietly.

"No, I won't. You need me, my pack needs me, and my kids need me. I'm just going to let her sleep in a little longer until I gain more control. Then I'm going to keep him out and be more careful."

She nodded.

I felt another pressure in my head. _I will find you Roza, if it's the last thing I do. _A voice growled. Dimitri.

I shivered; it sounded menacing yet seductive at the same time. I scowled, fucking hormones.

It's been two weeks since my kids have turned. They turned back at the end of the day, finally letting go to rest. It was a hard day and it was hard to keep up with them all day.

They phase from time to time. They've learned how to walk now and are currently starting to speak. They're almost one size, even though they are almost 3 months old. We've been going in and out of the stores, matching furniture that represents something homey, not something flashy like most furniture. The whole place is almost set up, we just need the others to set up their room when they come. Wards have been put up and we got more security by putting up more cameras. Eddie went back to Court, to inform Lissa of what's been going on, plus he misses Mia. Things have been peaceful and I haven't heard form Dimitri, though I keep feeling pressure in my head sometimes.

_I will find you, Roza. _Those words keep echoing in my head; I shivered.

I was currently sitting on a stool in the kitchen with Victoria and Veronika; we're going over my Russian.

"**Go fuck yourself," **Victoria pronounced fluently.

I repeated it, the words rolling off my tongue in a different pronunciation. Veronika snickered, laughing into her hand.

"This is so frustrating!"I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

Apparently I'm fluent in the language, except I can't pronounce cuss words.

"You're trying, don't worry, you'll get it down." Vicky said, retraining a smile.

"You guys suck," I whined, as they burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," Vicky said, gasping for air, "but it was funny."  
"Alright that's enough for today," Veronika chuckled, "you're good, except you just need a little bit more practice. You're even getting an accent."

I sighed and nodded, shooting her a quick smile.

"C'mon, let's go down to the beach." I told Vicky, sending her an evil smile.

She groaned. "When is the gym ready? You only let me run on the beach in the hot and heavy sand. I can't even run outside on the grass."  
It's true. Every time she goes to run out in the grass, we catch her. She's been trying to sneak out, but with my senses and then the new security, it's not going to happen. The gym needs to get organized. We're slowly buying the supplies, not wanting to waste my money all at once. It's a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to waste everything. I'm waiting for the rest to come and Eddie to return to help me. Vicky thinks we're going to create a track, but I decided to keep the beach as the track. It's more difficult, but it's better.

"When Eddie comes back." Was all I said.  
After 2 hours of running, we sat back on the huge rocks, where it made a path farther out. The water crashing against the rocks felt good against our skin, which was dripping in sweat.

"So what's up between you and Pavel?" I asked, smirking slightly.

Her eye widened. "I-I-I don't k-know what you mean." She stuttered, looking away.

"Oh, c'mon; you're blushing! Besides, you two keep looking at each other and every time I mention you, he was this weird smile on his face."

She blushed and smiled slightly. "Well-"

"You like him, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"You should mate with him," I commented after a moment.

She gasped and her eyes widened. "Rose! That's so-. Ugh, this sucks. Can that even happen? I mean I don't even know if he likes me that way or sees me as his kid sister. Besides, he's dhampire and I'm a fucking animal. I doubt he'll want me. He'll see me as a pet." She spat out, hurt in her eyes.

I smiled gently at her. "He's not like that. Trust me; he'll like a girl for who she is."

She looked out towards the ocean. "We'll see." Was all she said.

I chuckled and then pressed my lips together. She turned, looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

I smirked lightly and shook my head. She frowned and we both turned to look out towards the water, silence between us. A few minutes later we burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, this is so the typical cliché movie." Vicky laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Whew, true shit." I replied, clutching my side.

We got up and clambered over the rocks, making our way back. As we opened the slide door from the porch, I started to get a faint nausea. I frowned and ignored it; it wasn't the regular Strigoi-nausea. As I stepped into the kitchen, it got worse.

I clutched my head, as a headache was now pounding into my head.

"Rose? What's wrong?" an urgent accented voice called, but I paid no attention.

I gripped the island counter, leaning on it.

"Argh," I grunted, trying to pull my mental walls up; something was tearing it down.

I felt something burst in my head and I gasped, seeing stars in eyes.

"Rose!" many voice called.

My eyes cleared up and the headache was gone. Now; I was staring into a spirit's blue eyes; the trait of a Zeklos. He was a moroi and he is Dimitri's dead best friend.

**Please review! So what name should it be to get over with it? Mazur-Hathaway Industries, Lunar Industries, or La Rosa, Co. Please vote! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE MESSAGE ME PRIVATELY SO I CAN REPLY. **


	20. Chapter 20 Lyra

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! This story is almost done. Just a heads up, Siren Sequel will be up soon.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

"So let me get this straight; my powers have enhanced now that I'm wolf?" I asked in disbelief, pacing the room.

"Yup," Ivan said, popping the 'p'. "Your inner wolf is a spirit, therefore strengthening your connection to the spirit world."

I groaned and looked at him.

I've seen pictures of him from Dimitri and he looks the same. I got to say, he's hot with his light blue eyes and his golden hair. And just like Adrian, he has muscle for a moroi. He's wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his chest and blue jeans hanging low on his hips. He looks pale now, almost translucent.

He was currently sitting on our couch while the others looked perplexed and shocked. They could finally see him as I looked like an idiot talking to air an hour ago. Apparently, he has the ability to appear in front of people.

I nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked, almost afraid.

"A long time ago, we were drunk, he and I made a promise to each other; that we would be each the godfathers of each other's kids. It was the last promise we made and the uncompleted one. Plus I'm here to help out. It's always exciting around you, so I've heard, and I'm bored out in the spirit world. That's why you encounter so many when you're out of the wards." He explained, leaning back.

"Who said you would be my kids' godfather?" was all I said.

He shrugged. "Either way, I'm staying." He said stubbornly.

I groaned. "How can I trust you?" I asked, warily. For all I know, he could be off giving Dimitri information. It's possible, when you experience all that I have.

He looked up and his eyes bored into mine. "You can't, but you have to."

I took a deep breath and looked at the others. I turned back. "Okay, I trust you. But I have a limit of trust." I warned, eyeing him warily.

He nodded. "I know; I would be doing the same. So, where are…?" he trailed off, looking hesitant.

I smiled. "They're upstairs. Would you like to see them?" I asked.

He nodded eagerly, but hesitantly.

"They'll love you," I assured him. And they will, even though he's a ghost.

I looked up as Pavel came down the stairs; holding Luca and Aiden protectively. He eyes Ivan, no doubt wondering if we could trust him.

Ivan rolled his eyes at him.

He walked over, kind of drifting, and looked down at my kids.

"Can I hold them?" he asked; his voice a bit rough.

"Can you?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and nodded, grabbing my hand as an example.

I nodded, a bit startled. His hand was surprisingly warm.

We watched as he grabbed them just as they were waking up. They stirred and yawned, looking up curiously at Ivan.

Ivan smiled at them and to my surprise; they broke out in a grin.

"Hey there, kids, I'm your Uncle Ivan." He whispered.

I smiled at them and I sat down on the couch, next to Victoria as he had his little moment.

"He looks the same," she murmured, looking at them.

I nodded, glancing at him again.

"You can trust him," she continued quietly, "he won't say anything. If he's been looking after you, then he knows everything. If he didn't take your side, I doubt he would have shown up."

I looked at her, but she kept staring at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to risk it. Dimitri is already out trying to find you."

She nodded, still looking at him.

I looked over at Pavel who was glaring at Ivan. He either didn't trust him or saw Victoria staring at him, or maybe both. I gave him a look and he huffed, going over to Vicky.

Damien and Veronika had gone up to their love nest. At least they're happy.

I looked over at Vicky, who was now smirking at Pavel; she had noticed too.

A few minutes later, Ivan turned around; eyes glimmering. He came over and reluctantly gave my kids over to me.

"You two are just like your mom; you're irresistible." I joked to them as they squirmed in my arms.

"I agree." Ivan said, grinning down at them.

I smiled; they already had him wrapped around their fingers.

I set my kids down and they wobbled over at Ivan, who was now smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back on the couch. It was going to be a long day now that my kids found a fascination at their ghost of an uncle.

**Dpov:  
**I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. It's been a few weeks and so far I have nothing. I would pick up trails, but they would just end abruptly. A few leads have taken me to the airport, but there are only so many places I could begin.

I had gone back to the airportand I listed all the places she could be at. She could be anywhere in Russia, turkey, or even Scotland, including the U.S. However, she's unpredictable. When I traced her in the airport, other people's scents would overwhelm hers and since they clean up the airport floors and people let out gases and perfumes, it was hard to uncover hers.

I'm sitting in my room, the floors and walls covered in maps with X's and circles. I sighed again, looking over them. I was going to start off the obvious places. My search is going to begin in Russia. I have a few connections and someone would have likely noticed her.

I looked over at the doorway where Karolina was currently standing. I glared at her slightly.

"Do you need something?" I asked, a bit coldly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, to not take it out on mama. You can be mad at me all you want, but don't take it out on her." she grit out lowly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I-"

"I don't even know why you're upset!" she exclaimed angrily. "you divorced her and believed her to be a whore; sleeping around and getting pregnant, but now that you found out she was here you suddenly love her again." she huffed, glaring daggers at me.

"You don't know any-"  
"Don't you dare tell me that. Did you see her face when she told us what happened? Did you ever hear her crying at night? Did you hear her screaming from the nightmares she had? You never saw how miserable she was, did you? Yet, she still defends you and was reluctant to tell us so we wouldn't hate you." she whispered.

I looked away, not saying anything. The fact was that she was right. I did this to her.

I looked back up. "But I'm going to make things right. I made a mistake and I'm going to fix it." I said strongly.

She nodded sadly. "I just hope it's not too late, god knows how many mistakes you've made."  
With that said, she walked out the door, gently closing the door behind her.

I groaned and sat on my bed. I've made so many mistakes and I turned my back on rose and our kids. My heart clenched; wondering how they looked like, if they look like me or rose.

I glanced up after a few minutes and I started packing; I'm losing time. I gathered a few stakes and shoved them in my bag, carefully hidden under clothes. An hour later, I was finished. I had the last map on top of the rest and I zipped up the duffel bag. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out. It was almost midnight, meaning my family should be asleep. I carefully walked down the stairs silently, trying not to make a noise. I cringed as a step squeaked and I froze. I waited a minute and started walking down again as no one stirred.

I crept out into the kitchen, going out the back door. Just my luck and like those typical movies where the teenager sneaks out; the light turns on. There sat my mother with a neutral expression. However, her eyes were puffy; indicating that she was crying.

"Mama" I started.

"Don't." she cut me off quietly. "You're going to hear me out."  
I sighed and nodded, sitting down across from her.

"What were you thinking?" she asked in disbelief.

I knew what she meant. She wasn't talking about me leaving; she was talking about my choices, the divorce, and me leaving behind my kids.

My shoulder slumped. Even as a grown man, my mother can still put me down and scold me like I was five.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

She sighs and reaches across the table, grasping my hand. "Find her, Dimka; make things right."

I nodded and got up. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I will thank you." I mumbled.

She pulled away, smiling slightly. Then she slapped me across the head.

"**How dare you leave without planning to say goodbye. I raised you better." **She said rapidly in Russian, her tone a little angry.

I smiled a little. "I'm sorry." I said, hugging her, not letting go as she tried pushing me away.

She sighed, defeated and patted my back. "Okay,"  
with that, she walked away, going upstairs. "Turn the light off and lock the door when you leave. I'll tell them you said goodbye." She muttered sleepily.

I grinned slightly and turned off the light, heading outside.

I walked the four miles to the train station, alert. It was past 2 in the morning when the train pulled up in the station, many filing out and only a few going in. I relaxed slightly after the cabin boy checked my ticket and slipped out. I had the whole cabin to myself. I placed my duffel bag on one of the beds and I sat down on the couch across from them. I took off my duster and let my hair down. After the train started moving, I lied down and closed my eyes, trying to get sleep.

**Rpov:  
**We hanged around the porch, relishing in the afternoon's heat. Veronika and Vicky made lasagna with salad with breadsticks. I set up the table since I would most likely burn down the kitchen. I got out the new wine glasses and a bottle of wine. I walked out, setting them down and getting weird glances from the guys.

I rolled my eyes. "Italian food without wine?" I asked, like they were the weird ones.

I heard a laugh behind and I spun around, seeing Ivan, err, floating there.

I roll my eyes at him. "Do you want some?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a wine glass. He looked at me pointedly and I rolled my eyes, popping open the wine, watching as it went through Ivan, hitting the wall. I watched as he cringed and I smirked at him.

He shrugged. "It's uncomfortable." He explained.

I nodded.

I served him wine and we watched as he looked at it. He sniffed it and then took a gulp. My eyes widened as I watched the red liquid slide down his transparent throat, dripping down into his stomach.

I grinned and looked up. "That's awesome." I exclaimed.

He grinned and slapped my outstretched hand; however, I only felt the air. He was grabbing me, but I couldn't feel anything.

A few minutes later, we were sitting around the table with the light breeze of the ocean blowing. I sipped from my glass calmly, smiling as my family were laughing and joking with one another. My heart clenched as I thought of Dimitri. What if he finds me? I wasn't really hiding, but I'm not on good terms with him, especially with the way he treated me. I pondered this and I jumped as Ivan was floating next to me; legs crossed in mid air.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"You were thinking about him," he said softly.

I looked up, startled. "No," I denied.

He laughed without humor. "You can trust me. I wouldn't betray you." He said, trying to assure me.

"How do I know that?" I asked a bit angrily.

He exhaled. "I've been watching over Dimitri. I watched as he grew hard headed and over the years, the stick up his ass grew bigger. He changed since my death," he paused, thinking. "I don't blame him for it, I never have. And then he has this mission; bringing you and the Princess Dragomir back to the academy. For the first time in a while, there was finally some action. I came along to see because after watching him become responsible, it got boring." He grimaced. "Anyways, I watched that the moment he laid eyes on you, he changed. Time confirmed it, especially when you went to the mall. His whole demeanor changed around you."

"What do you expect me to say?" I asked, not sure how to respond, hating how I reacted to his words.

He smiled slightly. "Because of you, he gained some of his old attitude back. He's still hard headed, but less. And for that I thank you; he wouldn't have been happy without you. He would've gone to Tasha." He said, shuddering.

I laughed lightly and looked over. My kids had fallen asleep and were currently sitting on a seat that was hanging from the porch's ceiling. They swayed along with the wind and there was a bar that kept them from falling in case they fell.

"He's got two miracles." He said, his voice becoming soft as he looked at them.

"He does," I said quietly.

"Anyways, you're the best thing that happened in his life." He paused. "After my death."

I rolled my eyes and he grinned, winking at me.

"That's why I'm here. I guess in a way I'm repaying you. I'm going to help you out and I'm going to look after you three." He said; voice strong.

Shit, he sounded sincere.

"Take your time; I don't expect you to trust me right away." He said and disappeared, leaving em to my thoughts.

**1 month later:**

It was now the beginning of August and I haven't heard anything of Dimitri. The company has been flourishing with our dhampire forces. We were starting to hire employees and the grand opening was in six months. We finally agreed on a name: _La Rosa, Co. _we already had the stables set up and the farm. We went to the farmer's market frequently; gathering supplies and looking at the animals. It broke my heart seeing them lined up for slaughter. Victoria refused to come anywhere near here after witnessing first hand last time we came. She was now in charge of gardening supplies and such. We have already bought some animals and the feed; we just need horses as the valleys were miles long and were far from the house. We didn't need an employee seeing something that will scare them, for example, wolves running around and men fighting women. The last thing we need is for everyone to say there wife beaters.

Our house looks homey now; all our furniture is now moved in and uncovered from the horrible plastic. Veronika and Vicky taught me to cook and I picked it up easily according to them. I even started watching cooking shows in my little television that I had set up in the kitchen. We finally set up the tank, which was now full of rocks, plants, colorful fish, and a small Octopus. My kids adored the tank. Eddie had gone back to Mia, promising to come back with her. We had set up the phone lines, internet, cable, and bought phones. Adrian started visiting me in my dreams to update me on Court. They were planning to come soon; Lissa was anxious. What worried me was that Dimitri hasn't come back to Court so it's a little risky for them to leave.

Ivan had earned my trust slowly, though I'm still a little wary of him. Pavel and Vicky have distanced themselves since Vicky and Ivan would always hang out and banter. Somebody was jealous.

My kids are finally starting to make sense and are speaking more often. They look older now, past one year. That means they eat more food as some teeth grew out. Unfortunately, my breasts are now tender. These kids are supposed to keep breast feeding, but now with their new teeth; not going to happen.

I looked up from stove, watching as Pavel came in. He's been on edge ever since Ivan appeared. Things weren't the same anymore: I find myself talking to Ivan more as Pavel distances himself and is always off to the side. We don't banter as much and as I try to fix it, he won't budge. He grins at my kids, who were on the ground, staring at the tank in wonder. He scoops them up onto the counter and opens the tank. He takes out the food and lets the Aiden shake the bottle. Luka whined, but he quiet down after Pavel opened the separate tank. We separated the octopus and the fish as the octopus would end up eating the fish. After the first day, all the fish were gone making us buy more.

Pavel pulled Luka and Aiden back from the octopus's tank. We had to be careful with that thing, last time I fed it; a tentacle shot out and grabbed my hand. But I don't hold anything against it; I think it's the way of life and nature, though Pavel thinks I'm stupid for saying that. He had freaked out and almost killed it and ever since then, he's been cautious of my kid; I'm thankful though. He gave Luka some clams; that dropped it in the tank in delight while Pavel slipped in some crabs.

We huddled in fascination as the octopus came out, tentacles curling around the fish.

"Cool," I laughed, watching.

Pavel rolled his eyes and closed the tanks.

"You're parents are coming soon in a few days." He said, setting my kids down.

I turned off the stove and started battering the cookie dough I had prepared.

I looked up in surprise. "Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "They said it was something important. "

I nodded slowly, a bit wary and worried.

I looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Pavel," I called out as he started walking away.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

I glared and huffed at him while he smirked.

"Do you want to go out later, just the four of us? I miss you," I asked softly.

His gaze softened and he nodded, smiling slightly.

I grinned at him. "Let me just finish this up, get the kids ready and we'll leave."

He nodded. "Two hours tops," he warned, slipping out of the kitchen.

"You two are really close." I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped, turning around.

Ivan stood there, eyes narrowed.

I glared at him. "Yes, he's been a good _friend_ to me these past few months."

He nodded, still wary.

"I can't believe you think I like him!" I exclaimed, pouring the batter into a tray.

"Well," he started.

"Do you honestly think I will move on that fast? Dimitri broke me when he said he didn't love me and we weren't even official. Yet I still held on. Now that I was married to him and had his kids, you think I'm just going to forget about him?" I snapped, getting angry.

He looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen Dimitri that happy and well I don't want him to be heartbroken again." he said quietly.

"What about me?" I asked, shoving in the tray and walked out.

Days passed and my parents finally arrived. They woke me up with their constant honking as they pulled up the driveway. Normally, I wake up early. But today is Sunday, my break day.

I walked down the stairs, glaring as they walked in the door.

"Why did I ever give you a copy of the keys?" I muttered, sitting down on the bottom stairs.

"Kiz," Abe boomed, his golden tooth shining in the morning light.

I glared at him, as he walked in, setting his suitcase down. My mom followed in as I got back up.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted, kissing my forehead lightly.

Her affection still stuns me, but not as much as before.

She rolls her eyes at my slightly shocked face.

I was about to close the door, but stopped as a foot got stuck in the doorway, keeping me from shutting the door.

I looked up and I gasped.

**Dpov:**

This past month has been hectic. Again, I found leads that led me almost to all over Russia, but there were always dead ends. I glowered at a map of Russia, filled with circles with X's overlapping them. The sides were filled with notes, most crossed off. I looked at the other map, where some of the leads had ended up there. Some were in Turkey. I didn't find much at first, but then I began asking around for _Zmey_. I found a few leads, were they resulted in Turkey. He was sly and I had no doubt that he knows where Rose is at. There were few pictures of Rose, but there was a fifty-fifty chance of them being her as they were blurry and taken from afar; features similar, but some things were off.

I groaned and walked back to the small closet. I started my usually routine when my stays ended. I packed up my belongings; the maps usually last. I grabbed the motel's room key and walked out. I checked out and headed to the airport.

Nothing, I found absolutely nothing. I found leads on Abe, but they were mostly business; nothing that had to do with Rose. I had stepped it up and considered more possibilities. I ended up going back to Russia, asking for Victoria and my kids. I considered new looks and possibly new names. I got nothing.

I'm currently riding on a train that's taking me back to Baia. I'm going to stay a while with my family and then I'm heading back to Court. I'm going to take a break; I had responsibilities in Court that I had to take care of.

I arrived at eleven pm and I slipped through the door, closing it silently. I sighed, defeated, and trudged up the stairs, collapsing on my bed.

The next morning, I came down stairs, smelling breakfast. I walked in the kitchen, just in time to catch my mother and she flung herself into my arms.

"Dimka! When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me?" she paused. "Why didn't you call?" she scolded, slapping me across the head.

I grimaced. "Sorry mama."

She rolled her eyes. "Sit down, you must be hungry. I know how terrible the train food can be when you're in the lower class." She muttered, grabbing a plate for me.

It was early and my sisters and the kids were still asleep. They would wake up soon though.

I ate quickly, kissed my mother in thanks and walked upstairs to make a phone call.

I sat on my bed, dialing the number.

I waited and after four rings, she picked up. "Hello?" she asked,

"Hello, Lissa." I greeted, feeling guilty.

"Dimitri," she said in surprise. "Hi, how are you?"

"I've been better," I muttered.

"Oh, well where have you been? We've been so worried." she asked, curious.

"I've been with my family. But I somehow have a bound with Rose; long story short: my sister is now part of Rose's pack and I've been searching for her and my family." I said quietly.

She sucked in a breath. "Any luck?" she asked, worried.

"No, all the leads turn up to be a dead end."

"I see," she said quietly.

"How are things back in Court?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Calm, actually. A lot of paper work." She said quickly, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to stay here for two weeks tops, is that okay? You don't need to go out?" I asked, worried.

"No, no, it's okay. Enjoy your time with your family. Actually, I'm going out tomorrow out of state. A meeting came up on some training. Don't worry, I'm taking a few guardians and you know how protective Christian is. We'll be fine." She joked.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Dimitri, everything is fine. As your queen, I order you to spend some quality time with your family." She said; authority in her voice.

I smiled. "Yes, your majesty."

She huffed and we said our goodbyes.

I wonder where she's heading off to. I didn't think much of it as Paul came barreling in.

**Rpov:  
**I stared at the girl in front of me in shock. She smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow, making me growl lowly.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped.

"Rose!" I heard my mom chastise and I rolled my eyes.

"My name's Lyra." She said dryly.

I nodded and moved to the side, letting her pass. I tensed up as she entered and I evaluated her, making sure she wasn't a threat. She might look like me, but that doesn't mean I know her.

"Let's head to the living room," Abe suggested, clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes as he was already walking over there. "Like this is your house," I muttered, following after them.

Ivan floated next to me, lying on his stomach.

"Who's that?" he muttered, looking at Lyra.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I muttered back as we entered the living room.

We sat down, staring at each other as the awkward silence filled the room.

"Wow, this is awkward." Ivan muttered.

"No shit," I muttered back.

My parents and Lyra stared at me weirdly and I glared at her.

"Tone it down," he muttered again, smiling.

"Well she's staring at me like I'm weird!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Rose, who are you talking to?" my mom asked, bewildered.

"Ivan!" I answered back, gesturing to Ivan, who was currently floating next to me.

Janine looked at the spot next to me and concern filled her eyes.

"Rose, there's no one there."

"Aren't you too old for imaginary friends?" Lyra asked; sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I glared and shot up, "listen to me you little bitch," I started.

"Rose, that's enough." Abe cut me off, standing up.

"Boo." Ivan said, appearing in front of Lyra; floating upside down.

Lyra screamed, jumping back.

I snorted. "You scream like a bitch."

"Rose," Janine warned, though her eyes were focused on Ivan.

Lyra was panting and glaring at Ivan who was smirking at her.

"Zeklos, it's good to see you again." Abe said cheerily, pulling Ivan out of his stare down.

He grinned and turned around. "Long time no see, Ibrahim."

I rolled my eyes; of course they knew each other.

Lyra was glaring at Ivan as he drifted over to Abe.

"You were talking to him?" my mom asked lowly, in shock.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, couldn't you see him?" I asked in disbelief.

She shook her head and I scowled at him. "Ass," I muttered while he snickered.

Janine glared at me. "You're kids are going to pick up on that language."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mumbled. Please, like I'm going to stop them from learning it; they're going to pick it up either way when they're older.

Lyra was still glaring at Ivan who was currently speaking with my father.

"You're not going to burn holes through him." I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes and glared at me. _She's just like me, _I thought bitterly.

Abe cleared his throat, interrupting our stare down.

"Rose, this is your cousin."

I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a look.

He rolled his eyes. "She's my sister's daughter. Her parents died during an attack many years ago when she was six. She's been in St. Basil Academy's care ever since. She just graduated and after visiting the rest of her family in Turkey, she contacted me for a fresh start. I brought her here thinking it will be a good place." He explained; voice quiet.

I looked up at her in shock. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She snorted, "I don't need you're sympathy."  
I narrowed my eyes. "I don't like you, you're sob story doesn't change that, but no one deserves to go through that," I snapped at her while I tried calming down. The last thing I need is to get worked up and phase.

She looked away, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"She will be staying here with you and please try to get along," he said, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes but he ignored me and continued. "She's part of your pack; she inherited the genes as both her parents had it. Do not end up ripping each other's throats out." he paused, giving us stern looks to which we both rolled our eyes at. "Get to know each other. We have to go, I came here for business; we're heading to Montana. We'll contact you."

After their goodbyes and my mom scolding Veronika for not recording every second; they left and the house was filled with awkward silence. I sighed and looked up at Lyra; who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'll show you to your room." I muttered, grabbing her suitcase.

Her hand shot out, grabbing my wrist. "I got it," she whispered softly.

I shrugged and walked upstairs, ignoring Ivan's disapproving looks.

He floated alongside of us; heaving loud and long sighs.

"Shut up," I hissed at him; already annoyed and so was Lyra as she kept ticking her jaw.

I brought her up to the same floor as mine. Hers was at the end of the hallway, across from mine. We made more room and now this house has more rooms. We've been doing some renovating and redesigning. It's been a pain, but at least the house will look good.

"You have the same tastes as Abe," she observed.

I nodded, "He bought this house," I muttered.

She nodded and we stood there in awkward silence; even as Ivan floated around us.

I groaned. "This small talk is getting us nowhere," I said just as I heard a sharp cry.

"Ma!" I heard my kids calling over and over again. I grinned and sped down the hall into their rooms. I scooped them up as they laughed, apparently happy at seeing me. I twirled them. "How are my boys today?"I grinned at them.

Luka yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Aiden looked at me with his big eyes and smiled.

That was short lived as they were now fully awake. "Hungwry." Aiden said, pouting.

I chuckled and slipped on their slippers. "Let's go get out food."

I turned and I jumped; surprised.

There; standing at the door, was Lyra. She stood there awkwardly, but she smiled warmly at my kids.

I looked down at my kids. "Meet your Aunty," I stage whispered to them.

They might be young, but they understand, somewhat.

Aiden looked up at her, pouting. I laughed as she melted at his look. He had her wrapped around his finger already.

He reached out with his chubby hands, pushing his charm.

She laughed lightly, but hesitated.

I assured her and she hesitantly and carefully grabbed hold of him.

"That's Aiden." I said, looking at them.

Luka squirmed in my arms; growing irritated.

"Can you bring him downstairs with em? I need to feed them."

She gladly accepted and we trudged down.

"Put her things in her room." I called to Ivan, just as he started following to us.

I laughed as he groaned and sullenly walked back.

Lyra glanced at him and then at me.

I sighed. "If you're going to live here, we need to trust each other; to a point at least. I'll explain everything later. But you need to do the same." I said, giving her a hard look.

She nodded silently and we continued on to the kitchen.

I sighed, looking at the fire pit out in the patio by the pool. We got one after lying under the stars for a night and Eddie came up with the idea of roasted marsh mellows and such.

I was curled up in a fake wooden stick chair that was big enough to stretch my body a little. I shifted under the cushions as arranged my blanket in a more comfortable way. I gripped my mug full of hot chocolate and stared into the fire.

It was around nine and everyone was in their rooms. Vicky and Pavel were having a movie night in the home theater while Veronika and Damien went out on a date. Ivan was looking after my kids, who are sleeping right now. Lyra, I don't know what she's doing, but she's probably asleep due to the jet lag and all the running around she did with my kids today. I gave her a tour earlier and long story short; I didn't know much land we had.

I groaned. My legs were sore and my breasts ached. I need to get rid of this milk, seriously. I rubbed the top of my chest, trying to relax.

"Ahem," I heard someone cough, trying to get my attention.

I sat up and turned.

Lyra was standing at the glass door's doorway.

"Can I?" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

I nodded.

She sat down across from me and we stayed silent for a moment. Then she groaned. "You're right, small talk is so awkward." She muttered, looking at the sky,

I chuckled lowly and nodded.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" I asked after a moment.

She hesitated and nodded. I got up and served her some.

"Thank you," she faintly said and I just nodded. "You have the sweetest kids." She said; a small smile on her face.

I smirked, "I know, I made them."

She snorted and laughed. "Sure,"

"So what's up with the floating dude?" she asked; curiosity in her voice.

I smiled sadly. "He was my kids' father's best friend. His name is Ivan Zeklos and he died when my kids' father was on vacation. He came here to help, so he says." I explained, avoiding his name.

She nodded. "What happened to?" she trailed off; hesitant again.

I gave her a pained smile. "You can ask questions, it's alright. You're going to find out anyways." I exhaled. "When I was fifteen, I ran away with my charge, Lissa Dragomir." I started and I looked up, seeing Ivan's face through the window. I continued, "Two years later, the academy found us, Dimitri Belikov leading the search party. He pretty much saved my ass from being sent off to a community," I avoided the term, but I knew she understood what I meant. "He became my mentor and helped me catch up to my grade level. I caught up pretty soon. We fell in love and we were put under a lust charm by Lissa's uncle, Victor Dashkov. Anyways, he kidnapped Lissa and we saved her and he was put into Tarasov. Graduation came close and we finally gave in." I then explained to her about my darkness situation and me sleeping with Dimitri. "An attack happened and we both survived. Some were taken and we planned a rescue mission. He didn't make it," I choked out, watching her eyes widen. "He was turned and I left the academy and Lissa on my birthday," I laughed bitterly. "I found him, and I became his blood whore and he almost turned me. A few weeks later, I escaped and I thought I killed him. I didn't. I returned to the academy and he sent death threats to me."I told her had followed and how I restored him and being rejected. I then explained my being accused of murder and then Dimitri and I are escape and finding Jill.

"We got married later on," I whispered, tears running down my face. "As a birthday present, Lissa took us camping," I then told her my past as a wolf. "She threatened to come out," then how I met Dimitri before. I told her about Alek came into the picture an then my pregnancy. "He didn't believe me, making me feel like a common whore." I spat out. "The situation got worse and next thing you know, we're divorced." I bit my lip, biting back sobs.

I gasped and shot up. I felt her and she was in pain. I winced as she howled in pain, whimpering.

I took a few deep breaths, reigning her in. I pushed my barriers up; making sure Dimitri doesn't get past it.

After a long pause, I continued. "He's out to find me," I whispered, biting my lip.

I looked up, my eyes watery.

I laughed humorlessly. "Sorry you had to see me like that," I said bitterly. "I know you don't care, but just an update so you'll know what to look out for."

She opened her mouth, eyes full of concern and anger, including sympathy, but she closed it.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, "I don't know what to say."

I nodded sharply. "It's fine; most people don't. I didn't expect you to say anything or care."

"You're wrong," she said lowly, but strongly.

I laughed. "Hours ago, we were going at it and now you care? Yes, my life is fucked up, but I don't push this sob story on to people to gain,"

"You're family," she cut me off, "I didn't know you, I push people away. It's easier. I don't have a lot of friends because of it. You were just another person to me. Now," she paused, sighing.

She didn't say anything as we stared at each other.

Finally, I just nodded. _Maybe she's not that bad. _I groaned mentally. _It's the Mazur trait. _I thought bitterly.

I looked at the clock. It's five past ten.

"My parents died in front of me," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I was six years old and it was during the summer. We had moved to Russia and I came back from St. Basil for vacation. It was hot out and we lived in the middle of a forest, but I didn't mind. We were going out on a picnic and I ran ahead. I remember climbing up a tree," she drew in a ragged breath. "I looked down and I saw my guardian below me, laughing up at me. I remember smiling at him. He grew panicked all of a sudden and climbed up the tree with me. He held me in his arms and I remember him telling me that we were going to play. I laughed and nodded. He said we had to play the quiet game," she snorted, "so my parents couldn't hear us. We climbed higher and we stayed silent. Five minutes later, I heard the screaming of my parents and the fighting going on. After an hour, it grew silent." Her voice broke.

She cleared her throat, blinking back tears. "My guardian climbed down after the Strigoi left and he told me to stay. I did and I cried silently, so the Strigoi wouldn't come back. I remember sitting in the back of an ambulance, getting checked over. I still remember as the medicals transported my parents and their guardians loaded them up in gurneys, blankets covering their bodies." She laughed then, "Can you believe it? At school, as I grew up, I always heard snobby rich girls gloating about being an heir to their parents' fortune. I remember some girl came up to me. She said that I'm lucky, I already had their fortune and I didn't have to wait like the rest of them." she spat out, "she said she can't believe that a lowly dhampire has millions rather than her, a moroi from a good family." she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

I looked at her as silent tears went down my face.

"I remember my parents screaming, indirectly telling me they loved me, to take care and be good. I remember as my mom apologized many times as the Strigoi beat her. The only true things other than money I have from them are their wedding rings, my mom's engagement ring, and their pendants. I have photos and such, but it's not the same." She looked at me. "Many thought I was spoiled and I rumors were always spread around about me, but," she paused; smiling darkly. "No one messed with me. Even though I was a dhampire, I had a guardian, for my dad was a respected guardian and my mother came from a good moroi family."

At this I was shocked; usually it was the other way around.

She laughed at my expression. "And since it was the Mazur family; they have suspicions of running illegal businesses. They hired a guardian for me," she shrugged. "I don't need it, but Abe insists sometimes. He then got the idea of bringing me here, saying I was needed as they refused me a charge. It's all good though; I didn't want to take care of some snobby moroi. But I wanted to do something without some stranger following me around and without being pampered and sitting on my ass with nothing to do. So here I am now." she said, gesturing around her.

I nodded and smiled gently at her. "You're welcome here, thought I have trust issues, so it will take a while for me to trust you with big things. We basically look after each other and go out to the famer's markets. We're setting up our business and you can help out. But we still have guardian duties and some moroi will be coming and going. We also need to protect the wards and look after the pack. There's a gym here when you want to work out. Other than that, you're free to do what you want." I shrugged; smiling gently at her.

She nodded and gave me a watery smile.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." I said. I got up and reached out; offering my hand.

She took it and we walked back inside. We trudged up the stairs and I felt her weaken. She was tired and was falling asleep on me on the stairs. I groaned and pressed a hand against her back in case. The last thing I need is for a pack member to crack their head on their first day. We finally made it to her room and she all but collapsed on her bed.

I walked to my room after checking on my kids. I relaxed after I found Ivan sitting in the rocking chair; eyes closed.

"He loves you, you know that right?" he asked.

I jumped and spun around; watching as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, he abandons his family and divorces me to show his love." I snarled, feeling anger rise in me.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I visit him from time to time. He's been on the lookout." he chuckled humorlessly. "He's been to every part of Russia in just two weeks."

I looked away. "He won't find me here. I have time to cover up my tracks. When I start hunting again, I'll go to another state. That'll throw him off."

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "What? You're not going to ask where he is, to warn you and all that crap?" he asked, surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you're his best friend, I'm not going to tell you to turn your back on him as long as you don't give it away that we're here." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He put his hands up. "No worries, I'm with you on this one. Plus, I love these kids; I want to keep seeing them."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, smiling slightly.

I walked out and closed the door; struggling to breathe. Soon, I got it under control.

She threatening to get out and soon, she will and will give away our spot.

**Please review! If you have any questions, please message me or I won't be able to respond on the comments. I haven't been able to update faster due to testing.**


	21. Chapter 21 Clues

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! **

**I need help and I'm going to ask you guys to decide: sequel or not? Please decide.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Lpov:**

As I went over Rose's story, my head swarmed with many questions. Was it really Dimitri? The one I met on the plane? I groaned. I knew he was the guy the minute I met him, but at the same time I didn't want to believe it. Rose has grown on me.

I paced in my huge room the following morning. I honestly felt like shit. I still wore the clothes I had on yesterday, especially with the jet lag. Gross; I really need a shower. I smoothed back my rat's nest of a hair and ran a hand down my greasy face.

Speaking of that shower….. I groaned in disappointment as I saw the bathroom. It was empty and it still needed work. Apparently, this still need work.

"You know, we can fix that." a voice said behind me.

I jumped up and groaned. I leaned against the wall, trying to calm down my heart that was beating wildly against my rib cage.

I glared at the intruder. "Don't ever do that again."

Ivan shrugged. "I thought you were supposed to be a guardian, you know, always on alert."

I glared. "Yes, but they didn't mention floating ghosts." I retorted, irritated.

He smirked at me and shrugged.

"Go take a shower in Rose's bathroom and she'll take you bathroom shopping after breakfast. You could even pick out your own toilet," he said, his smirk growing bigger as well as my irritation.

I rolled my eyes and stalked out. I walked over to my suitcase and picked out a pair of white shorts with a loose black tank top with lace in the back. I picked out black wedges to match with it.

I grabbed my underwear and bra, not caring the Ivan was there. He's a guy or ghost and I'm a girl. I'm opened about my body and I think he's mature enough to know what girls wear under their clothes. I ignored his look of appreciation as he looked at my clothes. I shoved him out of the way, grabbing a towel on the way. I headed to rose's room and knocked lightly.

After hearing some shuffling, she finally opened the door, looking flustered.

"Lyra? Um, come in." she opened the door wider and I slid past her.

She noticed the towel and clothes on hand and groaned, putting a hand to her head.

"I forgot about that," she groaned out.

I laughed and smirked at her. "Well you can make it up by letting me use your bathroom.

She grinned and nodded, gesturing to the bathroom door.

"All yours, besides I can't go out with you looking like that. No offense, but you look like shit."

I rolled my eyes. "And you look like you failed at getting off," I joked, remembering her appearance.

She laughed; a faint blush on her face. "Just go shower," she said.

I shrugged and made my way to her bathroom.

I came out forty-five minutes later. Best shower ever. I loved it in there.

I walked down stairs after cleaning up and doing my hair. My stomach growled as I walked in the kitchen where Rose was currently cooking in her pajamas.

"Something smells good," I muttered, flinging my wet wavy hair back.

She smiled up at me. "Thank you,"

I nodded. "Go take a shower, I'll take over. I'll even bake mini chocolate chip muffins." I offered.

"That sounds good," she moaned, "You have to teach me that;" she paused and smirked at me. "If they turn out good."

I snorted. "If, yeah right. They will come out good."

She laughed. "We'll see,"

She walked out, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I set to work, putting on an apron. I am not about to get my clothes dirty with flour.

After finishing up Rose's bacon, I added another batch, watching it sizzle. I took out the ingredients and started the process. Twenty minutes later with the stereo blasting, Ivan appeared.

I turned around, humming, and almost dropped the bowl as Ivan stood there.

"Still jumpy?" he asked, blue eyes dancing.

I grew irritated right away. "No."

"You sure about that?" he asked, voice changing.

"Yes," I said, stirring the batch.

"What about that guilt?" he continued.

"Yes, wait what?" I stopped, turning around.

I gasped as he pressed up against me. I could almost feel his body, but at the same time all I feel is air.

"You know what I'm talking about," he growled out.

"I don't know what you mean," I grit out at him.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him. "Enlighten me to your views," I mocked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to deny that you know who the famous Dimitri Belikov is?" he asked.

I faltered. "What?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you're intentions are, but if you ever cross her,"

I cut him off, "if you think I will turn my back on the only family I have then you are devastatingly wrong. So what if I know him? I didn't know who he was exactly. I don't pick sides and he's on my neutral side. I will never tell him where Rose is, but I know that you want them back together as much as I do. They belong together and they are stubborn as fuck to admit it." I hissed. "They are both heartbroken and as much as I want them to be together, I will never turn my back on her. Do you understand? Now get the fuck out of my face." I snarled, pushing him back.

I'm surprised that I could actually touch him, expecting my hands to go through.

He stumbled and he was in front of me again, restraining me wrists.

"You're feisty; I like that. We need one like you around here," he said, his breath tickling my neck.

I glared up at him and pushed him off.

He chuckled. "Be careful on what you decide, I won't let you hurt Rose or her kids."  
I glared at him as he evaporated.

"Stupid ghost," I muttered as I took out the bacon and poured the batter, putting it in the over.

Once I was done, everyone started coming down the stairs one by one. Veronika and Vicky helped me set the table outside as I got to know them. I gaped at Vicky, who looked like Dimitri a lot.

Once we were done, Rose came down with her kids, who were wearing long shorts with converse and different colored t shirts.

Rose had a white sun dress on with black wedges. I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

I put out a basket full of fresh mini muffins.

I smiled as I looked around. Everyone here welcomed me with open arms and for that I'm grateful. I'm going to love it here.

**Rpov:**

_I arched my back off the bed, moaning as I felt his long fingers curl up inside me against my walls._

"_Roza," he whispered over and over again._

_I cry out as I climaxed with him licking up all my juices._

_I relaxed and I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. _

_I held my breath as he looked down at me, lust and love in his eyes. He lined up against my core and I cried out just as he pushed-_

(Knock, knock)  
I shot up, gasping and huffing. I fell back against my bed, groaning. I hastily pulled the sheets away and after calming down, I opened the door.

I was shocked to see Lyra there.

I let her use the bathroom after I realized that her room still needed work.

I went down stairs and started cooking breakfast. I got a break an hour later as Lyra helped out.

After a long cold shower, I changed and blow dried my hair. I straightened my hair and put a black band around my head. After putting a touch of makeup and black wedges, I cleaned up my kids.

I smiled at them as I brushed back their Mazur hair. What can I say? We have awesome hair. I smiled sadly as their hair was growing longer, like his.

I pushed the thoughts back as Aiden frowned at me. He giggled as I smoothed out his wrinkles.

"C'mon, let's go eat something."

Throughout breakfast, I struggled to keep focused. My attention kept going back to my damn dream. I sighed as put my defenses up as my wolf stirred. I grit my teeth and pushed her back. She fell back asleep. I sighed; I wonder how long I can keep this up.

After breakfast, we headed to home depot, taking our new ram truck. Pavel and I picked it out; it was big and was a black sleek color. Damien and Veronika stayed along with Vicky. She wanted to unpack her thins and rearrange her room.

We soon pulled up in the parking lot. We spent two hours as we looked over at the flooring, windows, doors, tiles, toilets, showers, tubs, sinks, etc. we also got things for the house that need fixing as we were adding an extra wing in the back.

We then went to the mall to pick out bed sheets for the guest rooms and for Lyra pus curtains and bean bags; that sort of stuff to add to the decoration.

We returned two hours later with the truck's bed loaded. I grinned as Pavel looked exhausted and irritated.

"Aw, c'mon Pavel, it wasn't that bad." Lyra teased as Pavel unloaded the things inside the house. Our laughter echoed throughout the house.

My eyes widened as Vicky took in Lyra and Pavel. She glanced at them, eyes stormy and narrowed. She continued walking; ignoring Pavel as he tried talking to her.

Lyra's eyes widened as understanding filled them. She soon looked guilty.

"I'll be right back," she muttered and walked after Victoria.

I sighed as Pavel looked on with confusion. With a shrug, he continued to unload the truck and place Lyra's things upstairs.

I sighed and left them alone. I walked into the living room and grinned as I saw my kids babbling to each other; only they know what the hell they were saying. Today was a good day, but I missed my twins.

I sat next to them and told Damien and Veronika to leave.

Damien frowned. "You don't want us here?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been looking after my twin's long enough, go take a break. It's my turn."

He smiled and nodded. Veronika got up, but paused at the doorway.

"We'll be practicing on your Russian tomorrow as you missed out two days already," she scolded.

I looked at her. She was serious. I groaned. "Veronika," I whined.

"No buts, you wanted to do this, you're sticking to it. Besides, you have three helpers now. Maybe you'll even want to learn Turkish," she smirked and walked away with Damien behind her.

I sighed and looked at the clock, it was four.

"C'mon, you guys have been locked up all day. Let's go to the beach." I said to my kids, swinging them up and resting them on my hips.

I headed to the patio and looked up as Lyra and Vicky came out of the kitchen; smiling.

"I'm heading down to the beach with these two, you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, I want to see what I want to work with," Lyra said, winking.

I rolled my eyes as Vicky giggled in response.

"Shut up, you're running tomorrow in the morning. You've been slacking off."

It was my turn to laugh as Vicky groaned behind me.

We headed down and while I watched my kids transform, I smiled. I sighed in longing as Vicky and Lyra transformed into their wolves. Lyra was beautiful; her coating was thick and silky, must be a Mazur trait, small and short, but strong, and her color was a slight grey with white.

My heart broke as they played with my kids, giving them playful nudges and chasing after them. That should be, as their mother, to watch my kids and be by their side; always there with them. I hate this, but if it means protecting my kids from Dimitri and Vicky from his wrath for leaving his pack; then so be it.

_What if you're just protecting yourself?_

I pushed the thought aside as my wolf whimpered and pawed at the ground.

I gripped the rock as I reigned her in. Now was not the time. I sighed and settled back down, watching them. I smiled as I looked at their faces. The sacrifice was worth it.

_I moaned, writhing and gasping softly as he traced patterns on my inner thighs. He pulled back, his face covered with my juices as I calmed down, breathing heavily. _

"_Roza," he moaned, licking his fingers._

_I grabbed his wrist, stopping him._

_Without looking away from his eyes, I slipped his fingers inside my mouth, sucking and licking my juices off. He stared lustfully back, groaning as I let go with a pop. _

_I slid my hand down his arm to the top of his chest. _

_He watched me as I put my hands to the top. I sat up on my knees and pressed up against him, my breasts pushed up against his chest. His breathing deepened. I slowly slid up, breathing on his neck._

_I slightly pressed a kiss behind his ear, feeling his hear speed up. _

"_Dimitri," I moaned out, closing my eyes._

_I felt his erection pressing up against my thigh._

_I trailed up and down his neck and finally I nipped his neck, soothing the pain with my tongue._

_He groaned out softly, his eyes closed as he laid still. _

_I smirked and suddenly raked my nails down his chest, leaving red angry marks as hissed out. It soon turned into a groan as I bit his neck and began sucking. _

"_Roza!" he gasped, grasping my ass and pushing his cock against my core._

"_Dimitri," I gasped out, clutching him with my head thrown back._

_He shifted and his cock slid in-_

I shot up, gasping, drenched in sweat.

I groaned and fell back in my bed, looking around the sunlit empty room.

"This has got to stop,"

**Dpov:**

I yawned as I stepped downstairs, following the scent of my mama's cooking.

"Morning Dimka!" she greeted, kissing my cheek.

"Morning mama," I said sleepily.

She frowned at me. "You need sleep, Dimka. You need to stop going out so late and coming at the crack of dawn. You worry me, son."

I felt guilty. "You don't have to wait up for me, mama. I'll be fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're not going out today or at night. You can wait until tomorrow. Is that understood?"

I groaned silently. I'm a twenty six year old man and I still listen to her.

I sighed and nodded, watching her face brighten up.

"Good," she said cheerily.

The atmosphere was carefree as the rest of my sisters filed in.

"Any luck, yet, Dimka?" Karo asked.

I nodded. "I've found a few sightings of her, but it will take time to retrace them."

They nodded, dropping the subject.

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, mama," I said, getting up and putting my dishes in the sink.

"I'm going out for a run," I called and was out the door before she could protest.

I jogged for a few minutes and I broke into a sprint as I rounded the corner; away from the neighborhood. As soon as I made it into the forest behind the neighborhood, I transformed. I breathed deeply as I felt my bones shift and enlarge. The minute my paws hit the ground, I took off running.

I sped up, dodging the trees and jumping over rocks and fallen tree trunks. I stopped after an hour and looked around. I frowned and edged closer as a bright light came from some trees. I stepped out to find myself on the edge of a clearing and on the other side was a lake.

Surprise filled my face and I trotted over slowly, stopping under the shade of scattered trees along the clearing. I sniffed the air carefully. I didn't want to be stepping on someone else's territory, especially a pack. I relaxed a bit after some snooping around; there was no one here. I frowned and groaned; I ran for almost two hours; I've gotten really far. I looked around as I realized the clearing was almost hidden from view in case someone else passes.

I relaxed further and walked around the clearing. Soon, my scent was all over the place; especially at the edges. Even if there was a pack around, they will step onto marked territory. They could try to overcome me, but I'll be able to them.

I stopped under the same tree again and lay down. Soon, I closed my eyes, dreaming of Roza in my arms, with our kids running around.

I woke up and looked around sleepily. The sun was setting, making the sky orange and red. I looked up and stretched; hearing my bones pop. I groaned and started the long way back. I let my senses take over as I walked; I didn't want to be surprised or taken advantage of from my tired state.

Soon, I became wide awake and started jogging, which later turned into a full on sprint. It was dark by the time I got back, I was glad and worried. My family might be worried, but I have the darkness to cover my form. I reached the end of the forest and I frowned, looking down at the ripped shards of clothing. I sighed and began gathering the shreds together. I lifted them in my mouth and began walking in the shadows, staying hidden from the neighborhood. I shifted in the backyard and climbed up the window to my room. The last thing I needed was for them to see me. I made my way inside and slid on my pajama bottoms. It was eleven when I looked at the clock. I sighed and slipped into the bed, falling asleep instantly, but not before having the sense of longing of her in my arms.

_I stood still as she pressed up against me, trailing kisses along my neck; biting. Her hands roamed my chest, raking her nails up and down my chest, almost drawing blood._

_I hissed out in pain and felt my cock harden. She dipped down and slicked up the wounds along my chest, soothing it. I groaned out softly at the relief and the feel of her slick tongue._

_She trailed back up again, moaning my name out softly._

_My hands shot out, grabbing her hips in a steel grip. _

_She moaned out and I took a deep breath. I groaned, smelling her arousal._

"_Oh god, Roza," I hissed out, trailing my hands down to her thighs. _

_I traced patterns and went higher, her breath hitching along my neck. _

_She faltered as I touched her, rocking her hips slightly against my fingers._

"_So wet for me," I moaned out against her neck._

_She gasped, gripping my shoulders. _

_She jumped and cried out as I took her neck and sucked; leaving a red mark._

"_You're mine," I growled out._

"_Says who?" she teased, smirking._

_The next minute she was on her hands and knees and a slap echoed the room, along with her cry of surprise._

"_Dimitri," she gasped out._

"_I love it when you say my name," I grunted, slamming into her as I mounted her._

_I pulled out, loving the feeling of her walls clenching around me._

"_So tight," I hissed._

_I pulled out and slammed back in-_

I shot up, gasping. I looked around and groaned.

"It was just a dream," I said dazedly.

I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower.

I turned it on and slipped out of my clothes, getting in. I flinched as the cold water hit my back, drenching me. I shivered and stayed there until I calmed down.

I sighed in relief and in longing, turning the water hot.

My thoughts turned back to the dream. What the hell was that?

I felt tugging at the back of my mind and my control slipped. A minute later, my eyes shot open. I groaned as I felt myself harden.

"Roza," I hissed out.

She had a similar dream to mine and I felt her struggling to put her walls up. I slipped in again; I couldn't see anything that was helpful. I smirked as her wolf struggled.

"_You want me, Roza, it's only a matter of time until you give in. your body craves me, you need it. You need my blood. Your wolf calls out to me, I'm close, I can feel it." _I whispered huskily.

I felt her shiver and I smirked at the affect I have on her.

I slipped out as she gained control. I frowned as I felt her longing, but it wasn't directed at me. I shrugged it off; I have to find her first.

I got out after I calmed down from my previous encounter with Rose. I need to find her and fast. I crave her, her scent, her smell, her bond, her blood, but mostly her love. I need my kids by my side; I made a huge mistake. I've lost her so many times, but I'm going to fight for her.

My hands clenched as I thought of another man near her. She's mine.

I took deep breathes and calmed down my own wolf. I sighed and turned off the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door, watching the steam waft my room.

I padded over to the bed where my clothes were and I changed, pondering over the dream. I didn't exactly see where she was, but I had a few senses. I thought over the dream over and over again, letting my senses take over. I spent hours trying to find a clue, one damn clue.

I groaned and threw the notepad on the floor in frustration. One dream isn't going to be enough. I need to get into her head and find more clues. Or maybe get a sneak peek to her world. Where could she be at?

I looked down at notepad, looking at the crossed out markings. I sighed again; I've been doing a lot of that lately. I've came up with a few conclusions, but those were crossed out by the new ones, as it didn't came any sense.

A sharp knock at the door caused my head to snap up.

"Come in," I called. It couldn't be my sisters as they always barged in.

A look of surprise must have flickered on my face as the person rolled her eyes.

"**I live here too, Dimka."** Babushka scolded.

I smiled at her sheepishly. "**I'm sorry; I didn't expect you to be knocking on my door."**

She rolled her eyes again.

I looked at her and an idea came up. Maybe she can help-

"**I'm not going to help you, boy**." She said simply, sitting down on my bed.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and nodded.

She looked around while I looked at her expectantly. She never liked to waste her time talking to others for nonsense chit-chat. She knew something.

"**What did you see?"** I asked.

She hid a smile and I retrained myself from speaking harshly to her; knowing that she won't give me a clue.

"**Babushka; please."** I said tersely.

"**Do you think you deserve it?"** she asked, her black beady eyes searching mine. "**I don't know if I should help you, boy. You've done enough damage to her already. A strong flower can only take so much."**

I looked at her. She did know something.

I groaned; angrily and frustrated. "**If you're not going to help,"**

"**Then I'm wasting my time. You hear but you don't listen."** She responded sharply; cutting me off.

She got up and started for the door.

My eyes widened and my heart sped up. No, I need her. I need her to help me find her.

"**Babushka, please, help me. I need her by my side," **_**I choked out; finally.**_

She looked over at me, sympathy in her eyes.

I sighed in relief as she opened her mouth; decision made.

**Rpov:**

I woke up sweating and panting; again.

I closed my eyes; struggling to keep her in. I groaned mentally; this is what you get when you have two of me. Dimitri could barely tame me, while others can't. Imagine trying to tame two. I sighed; I needed him here to complete her and me. It's getting harder every day; especially with these fucking dreams I'm having every night.

I sighed in relief as she finally calmed down. Two of me butting heads against each other is an even fight, making it hard to see who has the upper hand.

I froze as I heard a slight chuckle. I looked around; no one was here. I didn't even feel Ivan's presence.

"_You want me, Roza, it's only a matter of time until you give in. your body craves me, you need it. You need my blood. Your wolf calls out to me, I'm close, I can feel it."_

I gasped and pushed him out of my head, putting my walls up. It was a struggle, but I finally closed him up. I dropped my head into my hands; this was getting harder and harder; especially with your own wolf fighting back.

I sighed and got up; heading to the shower.

I groaned and banged my head on the counter, laying on the cool surface.

"C'mon Rose, you can do this." Vicky encouraged.

"No, I give up. You're language is too difficult." I protested.

I could almost hear their eye rolls.

"You're halfway there Rose. You're almost done, plus you have the basics down. You're too far into this to give up." Veronika argued; annoyance in her voice.

I didn't blame her; I knew I was a pain in the ass. Plus, after what happened today in the morning; I haven't really been able to concentrate either.

"Give me a minute," I groaned into the counter.

She sighed, "Okay; we'll start up in ten minutes."

I heard her scrape back her stool and heard her walking away.

I looked up and saw Vicky smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You don't get to say anything; I'm still training you today. I don't care what time it is; but you better have your ass out there and trying."

"Rose," she whined. "You're not even trying here. How do you expect me to try if you're the example?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she smiled innocently.

"One: you're in my pack and I'm Alpha. Two: I need the best in this pack to protect everyone and each other. Three: you're family; I don't need another reason for your brother to come after me if you die. Four: training is going to save your ass. I don't want another repeat." I said firmly.

She groaned and nodded; defeated.

I smirked at her and got up. I got out a clear glass jar, a bag of lemons and sugar.

"What are you doing?" I heard her voice call out.

"Lemonade; come and help."

I heard her stool scoot back as she came over.

By the time Veronika came back, there was a glass of cold lemonade on the counter for her.

She gave a smile of thanks and started drinking it.

"**Thirsty are we**?" I asked, smirking.

She chocked on it, blushing. Her hair was a little messy, along with her swollen lips. Not to mention the hickey forming on her neck.

"**I think that's enough Russian for today,"** she said, embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "**Don't worry, I'll practice. I'm getting better. Besides, I'm sure you have** **better things to do."**I winked at her and laughed. "**No need to be embarrassed.**" I said, watching her blush again.

Damien then walked in the kitchen and we all looked up. His hair was a mess, messier than it was earlier as he hasn't showered. His lips were also swollen.

Vicky and I busted out laughing, watching as Veronika blushed again.

'What's so funny?" he asked, leaning against the counter in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," I said, waving him off.

He nodded; confused.

"Practice on it Rose, you're getting better. You just need to focus." She said, giving me a look.

I chuckled and nodded.

I watched as they both walked out. I winked at her, causing me into another laughing fit and Veronika to blush again.

"Oh and Vicky?" Veronika turned, smirking. "Have fun at practice." She reminded, giving her a grin as Veronika groaned.

"Go change," I said, grinning.

I watched as she trudged upstairs.

"And you have five minutes; including the bathroom break."

I laughed as she started running.

A few minutes later, we were all down by the beach. I hid a grin as Vicky grumbled as she stretched. I looked over at the sand dunes, where my kids were currently yapping. I had to keep an eye on them; the last thing I need is to find out my kids can't swim.

I watched as Vicky came over; gasping for air and panting. I didn't show any sympathy; it will make me weak in this situation and I won't be able to push Vicky harder.

I gave her a water bottle as she collapsed on the sand and closed her eyes. I smiled as my pups trotted over and gave her a sniff. I laughed as they crinkled their nose. Luka made a sneezing noise and walked off with Aiden following behind.

"You stink, Vicky." I laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be if I didn't run almost to the end of your private property and back while sprinting." She huffed, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to keep up your stamina. The last thing I need is for you to collapse of exhaustion or because you're out of breath if we get attacked."

She rolled her eyes. "When are we going to spar?" she asked.

"When you keep your stamina up and going and when I think you're ready. If not, you won't last through a fight. This isn't guardian training. You have more power and strength now, you need to know how to control and use it."

She sighed; defeated. I helped her up and we trudged upstairs with the kids running up in front of us for dinner.

**Lpov:**

I smiled at the kids as they explored their surroundings as a wolf. After breakfast, I didn't stick around to see Rose in her Russian classes. I wanted to explore. I walked out to the patio and bent over to set the table; placing mats and plates down, along with silverware and cups.

I shot up and spun around as I heard a low whistle.

I glared at Ivan as his eyes snapped up. I rolled my eyes.

"Even as ghost, you're still playing the game." I paused and cocked my head. "Or trying."

He rolled his eyes and walked towards me, stopping a few feet in front of me.

I gasped as I felt heat emitting from him. He grasped my hips and pulled me towards him. He might be a spirit, but I could still feel his touch and his cool, but warm heat from his body.

He smiled slightly and bent forward, his breath hitting my ear.

"Those kids are something, aren't they?" he asked.

I looked up in surprised. That was not the question I was expecting.

His grip tightened on me and my breathing sped up.

I swallowed. "yes, they are. They're the most amazing kids I've ever met. They're great." I said. It's true. Those little suckers grew on me.

"yes, they are." He repeated. "I will never let anything happen to them. I'll make sure they aren't harmed in any way."

I tensed up and pushed him away. I heard his double meaning.

"I'll never do anything to harm those two kids!" I hissed at him lowly. "Just because I know their father doesn't mean I'll rat them out to him. Yes, I promised I would help him, but I'm not somebody who goes back on their word. I didn't know who he was at the time! But I'll always be there for Rose and the kids. They're the only ones I have left; who welcomed me in open arms. I'll never tell him where they are. If he asks for my help, then I'll fly over there and help him. That doesn't mean I'll tell him. You got that?" I hissed, on the verge of lunging at him. But he's a ghost, I'll just look stupid.

He nodded and looked at me warily. I rolled my eyes at him and clenched my hands in anger.

"I'll be keeping any eye on you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Look for a better comeback and not a total cliché. Besides, I have nothing to hide." I hissed, walking away.

"Not to me," he muttered.

I scowled as I walked into the kitchen, just as Rose and the rest appeared with a heavy breathing Victoria. I chuckled and looked up as Pavel entered the kitchen.

He nodded at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You can give up the whole 'I'm a tough guardian' charade, you know." I said, hopping up on the counter.

He rolled his eyes. "Force of habit; besides, I don't know you that well."

I rolled my eyes again. "Doesn't mean you have to be all stoic." I muttered.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Dinner," I said simply and walked out with the pots to set them on the patio table.

I laughed as he grumbled under his breath.

"Go shower, you stink." I said to Vicky as she passed by. She turned and glared at me, while I crinkled my nose at her.

I batted my eyes at her and she smiled, rolling her eyes. she ran upstairs to her room.

I looked back at Pavel and smirked at him; cocking up an eyebrow. His eyes were glued to her ass as she ran.

He turned and caught the look on my face.

"I, um"

"Save it," I said, smirking and pushed past him.

I heard Rose laugh in the distance.

I walked out with the rest of the pots and the kids were seated in their baby chairs already.

I looked around and sighed in relief as Ivan was nowhere to be seen. I sighed; I need to tell Rose sooner or later. Hopefully later.

I sat down with the rest of them and pushed those thoughts away.

**So sequel and end it in the next chapter or continue on with the story? please vote and review!**


	22. Chapter 22 One Step Closer

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I'm going to post one more chapter before making my decision.**

**Sequel: 6**

**Continue: 8**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Rpov:**

_2 weeks later_

I stepped out of the shower, grinning. I will never tire of this bathroom, ever. I wring my hair out and walk across the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

Honestly, this was my favorite room and I get to be alone with no worries. No one bothers me; they figured it out after I attacked Pavel when he walked in on me when I was taking a bath. You'd think they would leave you alone because you're in a bathroom, but no.

I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my hair. I walked to the counter, grabbing lotion.

I lathered it on and then wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked out and went into my closet. I slipped on a pair of olive green skinny jeans that has pockets down the sides with a black v-neck tank top. I slipped on black combat boots and walked out, going to the bathroom again. I pulled my hair up, throwing it up into a pony tail. After adding one eyeliner, I walked out, satisfied.

I walked down the hallway, feeling the sun beat down through the arches. I knocked on Lyra's door and waited. After a few minutes, she answered. She looked out of breath.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

I smirked as I looked over her.

"Handful?" I asked, smugly.

She glared. "Yes,"

"Told you," I sang, slipping past her.

Her clothes were dripping wet while her hair was a giant mess, nothing compared to how my kids looked like. They were currently bathed and looked fresh unlike Lyra. They were wearing matching shorts and t shirts, but in different colors. Aiden was in purple while Luka was in blue.

I walked over to them. "Hi!" I exclaimed, scooping them into my arms. "How was your aunt today? Did you guys give her trouble?" I asked, grinning down at them.

"Yes, momma." Luka said, smiling.

"Atta boys," I complimented, snickering at Lyra's face.

"Your boys are the devil." She muttered as I walked passed her.

"It's a family trait," I said, winking.

She snorted and nodded.

"Go take a shower, Lyra." I said, wrinkling my nose.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door.

Before she slammed the door shut, I stuck my foot in.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're forgetting something," I sang, sticking my hand out.

She glared and gave me a crisp twenty-dollar bill.

I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you,"  
she slammed the door in my face.

I looked at my kids. "And that is how you hustle people by using you two."

Just then Ivan appeared grinning. "Won the bet?" he asked, taking Aiden from my arms.

I grinned back at him. "Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

Lyra and I constructed a bet after I was bitching for how disastrous my kids could be. Lyra laughed and asked how bad it could be, thus the bet emerged.

"Your kids are born from the devil herself," he muttered, smiling.

"Why does everyone refer to our family as devils?" I mumbled, exasperated.

He gave me a look and floated right through the wall. With my kid.

I looked at where he disappeared, stunned.

"What the fu-"

"Language." Ivan's voice floated.

I groaned and started the long walk downstairs.

I set my kid down and the minute his feet hit the ground, he took off running to where his brother was.

I walked to the kitchen where everyone was at.

Seriously, this is everyone's hang out.

Ivan was sitting on the counter, right on the fish tanks.

"How did you do that?" I asked, wary.

He shrugged. "He was with me," was all he said.

I left it at that.

"Can you breathe underwater?" I asked randomly.

He looked at me strangely. "I never tried it,"

"You should,"

"Why?"

"So we can know the extent of your abilities."  
He thought this over. "That makes sense," he said slowly.

I rolled my eyes.

Damien walked in, clipboard in hand.

"Rose," he started.

I groaned. "I know, I know."

I walked out, getting my kids. They didn't like these tests and I don't blame them. I would feel like a lab rat, but I'm allowing this for their good. I need to know how much they will age and when they will stop. Damien, with the help of Veronika, is trying to figure it out.

With their heads lying on my shoulder, I walked into Damien's office.

I set them down on the medical bed, hearing the paper crackle under their weight. I sat down on a stool, waiting for him.

He looked in and stopped as we all turned to face him. I could picture what he's seeing; 3 Hathaway members bored with their head leaning against the wall.

He knew how much they hated this and always felt guilty.

The same procedures followed and the same measurements.

"Well," Damien started, looking at the previous procedure he took a few weeks ago. "They have grown tremendously," he said.

"How so?" I asked,

"Well, I can't seem to process their growth size and speed as it varies, but I'm still working on it," he said.

"Don't you have Veronika to help you?" I asked.

Just at that moment, Veronika walks in, a copy of the data in her hands.

"Depending on the age and the transformation, a male wolf's aging varies. You're kids were barely born and they've already started growing. This is usually unheard of," She muttered. "I'll do some research. I'll tell you at the end of the day when you come back." she promised.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, you two. Oh, and I will start setting up the library. I'm going to put all our offices there."

They nodded, holding hands.

I grabbed my kids and walked out. I looked up as Lyra was coming downstairs, hair wet.

I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, grabbing Luka.

I slipped two stakes into my pockets and a gun. You could never be too careful during the day, especially with humans working with Strigoi and a crazy ex-husband coming after you.

We got in the truck after placing the kids in their car seats. I got in the driver's side, laughing as Lyra put on her seatbelt and grab a hold on the handle on the roof.

"I'm guessing you heard of rumors," I muttered.

She nodded, looking at me warily.

I laughed. "Don't worry; I've become more careful since I had these two. They need me and I'm not about to do something I can't handle or that could get out of control."

I laughed at Lyra's terrified expression as I zoomed past a slow car, dodging another car in time.

"I thought you said you became extra careful!" she shouted over the loud honks behind us.

"I did!" I said, looking in my rear mirror.

The kids were content. This car drives smooth; they can't feel it unless I make sharp turns.

I pulled into the parking lot, beating another car. Hey, you snooze you lose. Besides, she was taking forever and was on her phone.

Lyra shook her head and chuckled, no doubt hearing the lady curse and honk at us.  
"Hey! Shut the fuck up! There are kids in here!" I shouted back, grabbing Aiden.

She glared and drove off.

I chuckled and turned towards the market.

We decided to have a little family time and we decided to go to the market. What can we say? We love it here and since Lyra hasn't been here, we thought it was the best.

"C'mon," I told her and started walked through the stands.

We grabbed a pile of flyers and started talking to customers and sellers. In return, we bought some merchandise from fruits and vegetables to food and drinks.

I smiled at the kind old lady and bought a bag of candy from her, giving it to my kids.

"Alright, now what?" Lyra asked.

We pretty much covered the whole thing and there were a lot of people who were interested. We will be expecting a lot of interviews this weekend. Most are of Hispanic heritage.

"Now we go home and take a crack at our Spanish," I said, wiping my forehead.

Seriously, it gets hot in here.

"Okay," she shrugged and we headed back to the truck, not after getting some food for the rest of them.

We headed back home and much to Lyra's distaste, I drove back home.

By the time we got there, Aiden and Luka were asleep. I smiled; after today, I don't blame them. They ran around the market and were laughing all day. I would say they had the time of their lives as they were adored by others and were given free things, much to my protest.

We headed inside and I set up the security system as night was falling.

Ivan grabbed the kids and floated up to place them in bed.

"I'll be right there," I said quietly, walking to the kitchen.

I placed down the food and the clipboard.

"How was the employee gathering today?" Vicky asked, hoping on the counter.

I shrugged and smiled. "We hired a few already and we found out some already knew about us as they were a part of a pack or were. They're coming here this weekend to set up schedules and assignments. We also have a shit load of interviews. Both sexes participated and ages varied. We have summer jobs too. However, more than half are from Hispanic heritage so we have to take a crack at Spanish now to make them comfortable," I informed.

Vicky groaned and just then Pavel came in.

"What are we moaning about?" he asked, opening the tanks.

"Not for the reasons you want to," I muttered, winking at Vicky who blushed in return.

Pavel rolled his eyes and Vicky filled him in.

"Hmm," he said, chewing on an apple. "I have a friend," he started.

"Does he know Spanish?" I asked, hopeful.

He nodded. "He's of Spanish Heritage."

"Okay, you need to contact him."

He chuckled and nodded, hopping off the counter.

We shrugged and while Vicky dug into her dinner, I headed upstairs.

I stopped at the sight before me; Ivan was struggling to change the kids into their pjs while they were running around away from him.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I stepped in and decided to put him out of his misery.

I 'tackled' Luka down, bringing him to the floor but making sure he landed on top of me.

"Oomph!" I grunted as Aiden decided to flop on top of us.

I tickled them and they laughed, squirming around until they landed on the ground.

"Alright, time for bed," I said, standing up.

"But momma!" Luks whined, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We don't want to sleep," Aiden said, already sleeping on me.

I chuckled and started changing them while Ivan regained his not much needed breath.

"You know," he started while I placed them in their cribs. I seriously need to change their beds. "These kids were asleep when they got here, but you disturb them and they turn into nut jobs," he muttered.

I smiled, they're just like me.

"Don't insult me," I said, "or you won't have access to come into my house for a week. I put my walls down for you," I pointed out.

He raised his hands up in surrender.

We walked out of the room; well I did, as he floated down.

I grabbed a mug and served myself coffee and headed outside.

Pavel had the fire going. I settled down in one of the empty love seats just as Lyra came in. I looked around in amusement, we all had our pjs on; it's like a slumber party. Lyra sat next to me, wrapping her blanket around us. She curled up against me and I laid my head on top of hers. I grimaced as the salty air blew through our hair.

I looked up as Vicky placed her legs on Pavel's lap. I smirked at her and she avoided eye contact.

Damien and Veronika walked in, settling down on the love seat opposite of us. Seriously, what was I thinking with all these love seats? I scowled.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked Veronika.

She nodded. "The speed is unusual, almost unheard of," she said.

I groaned. "Why is everything I'm related to or has to do with me unheard of?" I asked no one in particular, scowling.

Pavel chuckled. "You're unique, along with your family, sweetheart. Appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes. "It sucks, sometimes," I muttered.

"Hey, I said unusually," Veronika interrupted.

"So that means it's happened," I mused.

She nodded. "Usually, it happens between two pure bred alphas, strong heritage too,"

"Meaning pack," I interrupted. "Or ancestry."

She nodded, a bit irritated.

"Sorry, continue." I said sheepishly.

"That are deeply in love," she finished quietly.

It got eerily silent, waiting for my reaction.

I blinked.

"I can see why it doesn't happen often," I finally said. "You need all three of those."

She nodded slowly, waiting for a bigger reaction.

"So you're saying my ancestry is strong?" Vicky interrupted.

Veronika smiled, leaning into Damien and nodded.

"I did some research into your ancestries."

"Continue," Lyra said, perking up.

"Well there are a few of the existing packs that ran strong for centuries; the Belikov and Mazur clan being some of those. The Belikov clan was the strongest and biggest pack in Russia and has been for centuries until recently. The past century, the pack has been diminishing. The numbers are dangerously and there are only a few where some of the member's genes are asleep as the numbers are low." She said, giving Victoria a pointed look.

She turned to me.

"The Mazur clan, probably almost the same as the Belikov pack, is the biggest in Turkey and still is. However, the members are separated and have formed small packs. Their numbers are higher, but they are not united. If war ever started between these clans, they both have an advantage and disadvantage." She said slowly and I realized the warning.

I'm obviously part of the Mazur clan and Dimitri the Belikov. We used to be married, forming an alliance as we are both Alphas. But since the divorce and him trying to find us, it could cause war if it ever reached his ears and the rest of our members. It would get bloody. I shivered at the thought.

"What about me?" I asked.

She gave me a questioning look.

"Am I pure?"

She nodded and laughed at my expression.

"Yes, you are. I looked at Janine's ancestry. Her ancestors have been involved with the Turkish clan for a while. Not everyone, of course, but few has been involved. Obviously, Janine is one of those few. You are pure and Alpha since Abe is, in a way, retired. You brought the genes alive again and probably buzzing around those who are a part of your clan."

"So you're saying that my transformation causes their genes to come alive?" I asked, confused.

She nodded.

"What about Vicky?"

She sighed. "I don't know, seeing as she has Belikov traits and is part of your pack. She's going to be a great asset, member wise. If she mates with someone of Turkish genes, she becomes stronger, especially her kids."

I nodded, amused as I glanced at Pavel, who had Turkish genes from his mother's side.

Vicky blushed, avoiding his gaze. "I'm right here you know," she exclaimed dryly.

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"What if Rose has a girl from Belikov?" Lyra asked suddenly.

"Well, it's not going to happen," I said, voice strained.

"Relax, it's just a question," she said softly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Besides, what if she's from another mister," She said, winking.

I laughed. "Not going to happen, I'm currently off the market. Besides, I'll scare them off with my divorce and two kids. And they also need to be an alpha."  
"Why?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"Because I want my daughter to be just as strong as her older brothers are. And how would I know that a pack member just wants to be Alpha and the mother of his children to be hot is a bonus." I say leaning back into the sofa.

Pavel and Lyra snorted, while amusement was on everyone's faces.

Veronika smiled. "A girl, if fully pure, speeds up faster and doesn't slow down."

"What if she was half?" I asked, intrigued now.

"Well, it's slower." She said, thinking. "But it's always the same trend. Girls are faster."

At this I smirked. "A theory that can be proven many ways," I said, winking at the guys.

The girls laughed, while Pavel and Damien started protesting.

After that, the night was filled with jokes and laughter.

"We're going to need more hands for this," I groaned, looking over at the signup sheets.

About a hundred and some signed up for interviews and apart from that, we need to set up schedules for those who are already in. after that, we need to look into the live stock and horses.

"This is going to be one long weekend," Pavel whistled.

I nodded and banged my head on the table.

"I'm going to go shower," I muttered, slipping off the stool. "Can you look after my kids?" I asked pleadingly to Lyra.

She smiled and nodded, looking over at them.

"Oh, and don't forget we need to start setting up the other rooms." she called.

I groaned.

"Busy, busy day," She sang.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I muttered, trudging upstairs.

I changed into leggings with my combat boots and a flannel shirt that used to belong to Adrian. No, I never slept with him. Let's just say while I was heartbroken; I went with him to drown my sorrows and we ended up drunk. Much to my disgust, he threw up on my clothes, nowhere near my face or skin fortunately.

I walked out into my room, stopping when I see Ivan.

"Haven't seen you in a while," I said, leaning against the doorway.

He shrugged. "Well, I decided to stay low after someone threatened my appearance here," he huffed, giving me a pointed look.

I shrugged and smiled.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down on my bed where Ivan was currently lying down.

"I'm as good as I can be. All this work and research has kept my mind off of him." I said, sighing. "Except for those damn dreams," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked; frowning.

"What?" I asked,

"No, what did you say at the end?"

"It keeps my mind off of him,"

"No after that,"

"What,"

"What?" he asked; confused.

"Well you asked after and you had said what so I said what."

"Before what,"

"What?" now I'm confused.

He shook his head. "Never mind," he said; exasperated.

I secretly smiled.

"Well, then, c'mon. Let's go find this said distraction and work on that." he said, getting up.

I smiled and nodded, pulling myself up.

"Hey, Ivan?" I called, stopping.

He turned around in front of the door. "Yeah?"

I hesitated.

"You could ask or tell me anything." He said reassuringly.

"Do, do you know anything?" I asked.

He nodded. "He's been looking in Russia. Every trail gets cold at the end and disappears. You're one tough woman to find Hathaway."

I smirked. "Thanks for the reassurance.

"Anytime," he said, smiling.

I groaned, falling on my back.

We are finally done with the library and it only took … four hours.

"We did a good job." Pavel noted, who was panting next to me.

I nodded, "Hell yeah, we did."

The library looked awesome and it was huge too. I was connected to all the floors of the house. In the middle were couches, where it had enough space to stretch your legs out in front of you. There were bean bags too, but it went with it; they were brown and black. In the middle of all this, there was a medium sized coffee table.

This 'lobby' was on the first floor, the bottom floor. Shelves covered the walls from top to bottom. We moved our offices down here, creating more rooms upstairs. The stairs were spiral, stopping at each floor to connect to other rooms. Where we got all these books, I had no idea, but we knew where everything was and the sections as we set up a large 'map' of the books on each floor. The top floor, despite my protests, was my office. In front of the library I added another library, where people can 'wait for me to attend them'. I rolled my eyes at this, but I loved it, without admitting it.

My office closed off with a dome on the ceiling with a ladder stuck in it as additional books were added there. The entrance of the office was an arch of stones like the rest of the house had.

There were large rectangular windows with more shelves covering the walls. And my personal favorite was the corner where there was a large window seat in a ninety degree angle. Obviously there was a window there and when you open it up, it leads to the balcony and roof. There was also a ladder outside that goes up the wall leading to the balcony inside my office. My desk was placed in a far corner, next to the inside balcony where it spread out. It spread out along the wall as I had a great view behind me, too. The filing cabinets and suck was placed under the balcony. In the middle was a spiral couch and next to it was a globe on a stand. In the middle was a coffee table. On the inside balcony, a large brown sofa/ seat that looks like a bed and was very cushioned as it was the height of a queen bed, was placed there. It was fit for only one person though, maybe two. There was another small coffee table placed next to it. Then there was a telescope. The balcony took up half of half of the room and the balcony was big enough.

On the bottom, there was a fire place with a few black beanbags and a medium sized T.V. above it. To top it off, the ceiling was a map, literally. Anyways, my point is, the office is huge and awesome.

"Are you guys done?" I asked, getting a glass of water in the kitchen.

Everyone grumbled; a bunch of 'yes' and 'no' came from them.

I frowned.

"I'm so tired," Vicky moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "I carried heavy ass shit up to my office, which is on the top floor, up and down all day and my office is bigger and you're complaining?" I huffed.

She glared. "No one told you to take it,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Really? Because I faintly remember you practically ordering me to take it."

She grumbled again and looked away. I laughed at her.

"Let's get dinner started," Damien said; the usual cheery self.

"Oh and Rose?" Pavel called out.

"Yeah?" I yelled back, opening the fridge.

"I got a call back. He'll be coming here first thing tomorrow with his charge. Apparently they were already heading over to California." He said, popping in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll set up a room for them and they're welcome as long as his charge isn't snobby."

"Trust me, they're not." He said; a glint in his eyes.

He left before I could call him out on it.

Shrugging, I left it and turned my attention to dinner.

"You two need to quit it," I grit out, wrestling them.

My tone didn't work as they kept wriggling around in the tub.

I huffed. "This is why I don't take you two to my bathroom. I'm glad I gave you your own." I muttered, growling as another wave of water sloshed onto me.

I'm glad I decided to take a shower after.

Aiden and Luka kept squirming around, each going in different directions.

"Goddamnit," I was about ready to scream.

I sighed and stopped, letting them get it out of their system.

Five minutes later, they stopped, seeing as I stopped pulling them.

"Why couldn't you two get his attitude, it'll be much easier." I said to them. "Three of me are enough, hell one of me is enough."

I got to work again, but they just got riled again.

I groaned.

I trudged down stairs, water dripping from my clothes.

The door bell rang five minutes ago and honestly, I couldn't be bothered to look presentable. It's my house anyways.

My kids trailed behind me, holding onto the rail.

I need to work out again, let off some steam, especially with those fucking dreams.

"You look wonderful today," Lyra commented.

I growled at her, baring my teeth.

Her eyes widened. "Pavel," she called out, voice wavering.

I heard laughter in the other room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but stopped once he looked at me.

He took the kids from me and I gripped the counter for control.

"C'mon," Lyra said, tugging me upstairs.

She ended up making a bath for me in my bathroom. It relaxed me and the darkness was gone, not completely though, just locked up.

I sighed and bit my lip as tears formed.

Lyra's back was facing me as she was sitting on the counter the tub was on, her head resting on the edge.

"You're going to be okay, Rose," she said softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm a horrible mother." I said in a strained voice, biting back sobs.

"No you're not," she said quickly.

"No! I almost snapped just because my kids enjoyed themselves in their baths everyday! I'm too focused on everything else other than them. Sure I'm always with them, but that's not enough! And then they're growing so fast, that it can't even sink in. by the time it does, they've already aged a few years." I sobbed.

She turned around and smiled softly. "That's how parenthood is. You've sacrificed so much for them and they have everything they need, yet you're still concerned on what else they need. You're doing all of this for them. Besides, it's not them that made you snap. It's the other things you've been stressing on; like Dimitri." she said.

I calmed down enough, taking deep breaths.

"You need to get laid," she said bluntly and abruptly.

I sat up, about to protest, but then the door burst open just as I heard a growl.

**Dpov:  
**I sat up in bed, startled. I looked around the darkness in my room, wondering what caused me to wake up. Not finding the source, I laid back down. Just before sleep could take over, I felt a pang in my heart.

I frowned. These weren't my emotions.

Before I could dwell on them, I was snapped into Rose's mind. My eyes widened as I took in the large bathroom. The next thing I processed was Roza tan and smooth legs. I swallowed and forced my eyes to look around.

I then processed what she was saying. She was crying about her kids.

I snapped back to the situation, forgetting that she was naked. She was pain and I couldn't be there to comfort her.

I felt anger rise in me as I realized that someone else was there to do it. I started listing the possibilities, fury rising as well as my hackles as I realized it could be a male.

I dug deeper. I was stunned to see what I found as I realized that she was guilty, she thought less of herself as a mother, and that the darkness was eating at her.

I grunted as I realized that she was locking up her wolf. This isn't good. She did it once, but she can't do it again. She'll be fighting to get out and that's what's helping me. However, her strength is unbelievable, making the search harder for me.

I sighed; about to get out as Roza was getting back strength.

I frowned, sitting up.

That voice, where have I heard it before?

Shock rocked through my body as I came in contact with eyes similar as Rose's.

I felt anger rise in me. I trusted her and all this time she knew where she was. I growled just as I heard the doors bust open. Before I could see who it was, I was pushed back.

I sat there, back in my dark room again, pondering what I just saw.

I scrambled up and turned the light on, going over the documents I've gathered over her.

I wrote down all the things that I saw, but honestly, it's not going to get me anywhere unless I find out where she is.

I started making phone calls, trying to figure out where she is.

Once I find Lyra, I find Roza; especially since she's part of her pack.

**Rpov:**

I sat in the middle of the tub, next to Lyra. I made room for these girls and yes, we all fit in this tub and yes we are naked. It's not like we stare at each other's bodies and besides, we're girls. We have the exact same thing. I reached over for the wine bottle serving myself some more.

"Do you want more?" I asked, turning to our visitor.

Lissa smiled at me, green eyes sparkling, and nodded.

"This is really relaxing," Lissa muttered, letting her head fall back, sipping the wine.

Lyra laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Lissa came here, bursting through the doors, shouting for me as Vicky tired to restrain her, knowing how I get and what the situation was.

Next thing you know, she falls into the tub with me, attacking me and demanding why I haven't communicated with her, not giving a damn that I could've attacked her from the darkness.

That's how we ended up settled in here. Lissa stripped down, despite Lyra being there and not knowing her. I introduced them and Lyra decided to join us. Now we are currently in a tub, room for at least four more girls, drinking wine.

Vicky and Veronika refused, wanting to attend the guests and finish up their part of the library.

"So let me get this straight? You're opening up a winery?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

She nodded. "I should visit you more often," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"But you know I can't," she said softly.

I nodded and sighed. "Have you heard from him?" I asked.

She nodded. "About two weeks ago. He called to tell me he's going to stay a while in Russia. He went to Turkey, but came up with dead ends. He went back."

I nodded. He's no doubt with his family.

Lyra sat up, turning to us, a glint in her eyes.

"You know, you can visit more often."

Lissa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Send him on a wild goose hunt." She said nonchalantly.

Lissa started to grin.

"Oh no," I groaned, leaning back.

"Oh yes," Lyra said, grinning.

"Details," Lissa said, waving her glass cup.

She shrugged. "Send him out to do chores in Russia or Turkey; anywhere besides California or the neighboring states. Christian can help out whenever he travels out of state to those element classes he teaches."

Lissa nodded slowly. "That could definitely work."

I sighed and closed my eyes, hearing them plan.

I honestly think this could all work out and I will pull through for my kids.

**Please review! **

**Definitely one more chapter and then I will cast the votes. Next chapter might be short, depends on the decision. Please vote for sequel or continuation.**

**Sequel: 6**

**Continuation: 8**


	23. Chapter 23 Thoughts and Decisions

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's my decision: Continuation. Either way, it was going to be the same as the Sequel but with a brief break to finish my other story.**

**To the guest, who didn't bother saying their name: I like your honesty. I know Rose needs to mature, but she's in the process and her keeping her kids from their father is part of the story/plot. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov: **  
Turns out Pavel's translator was Lissa's guardian, thus this being a great opportunity as a cover for Dimitri. Tony was the said guy and he was hot. He was a Dimitri look-a-like, much to my distaste. His skin was a dark tan and he had black wavy-curly hair that is tied back, save for a curl. He was as tall as Pavel and was well built.

His accent can rival Dimitri's.

Today were the interviews and these past days have been hectic. It's not helping my situation either. It's keeping me farther away from my kids. What kind of mother am I? I'm turning out to be like my own mother. Hell, I'm even keeping their dad away.

I don't even know if it's the right thing to do anymore. He didn't want them; he believed I cheated on him. He rejected me and his own children. And now he suddenly wants them back only after he found out Vicky is with me.

I sighed; frustrated.

Tony isn't helping other. I shouldn't even be checking this guy out. Fortunately, I don't love him or even like him that way.

He's been teaching us Spanish these past few days also and he even helped us out with picking the live stock and horses.

I sighed, serving myself lemonade.

I jump as I turn around and see Ivan there. It's been a while. He's been hiding himself since Lissa arrived. He doesn't want them to know. Before disappearing, he told me that he didn't want to risk it, seeing as they are close to Dimitri.

"Damn it, Ivan. You scared the shit out of me." I hiss out.

He shrugged and holds his hands up. "I am a ghost," he jokes.

I roll my eyes, but couldn't contain the smile.

I watch as he sits on the counter, staring at me.

"Do you need something?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

He shrugs. "I'm just wondering if you're going to start dating." He says nonchalantly.

I almost choke on my drink. "Hell no. I just got divorced and I have kids to look after and I'm not doing a good job. I'm also stressed out by these damn interviews. I don't have time for that. Besides, no one caught my eye." I explain; a bit suspicious.

"Oh," he says, nodding.

I nod slowly. "Why?"  
He shrugs. "No reason."  
He disappears before I can comment.

I frown and turn around just as Lissa walked in with Tony in tow.

I nod at him.

This is as far as I talk to him. He tries, but he gets the hints. I'm not interested and I intend to keep it that way.

He nods back, smiling. I ignore it.

"So, interviews tomorrow. I have everything organized. Tony can work with you in the interviews in case you need help," she says, ignoring the look I gave her. "Lyra will be there also. And the rest of us will start stocking up the farm."

I nod. "I want my kids with me," I say.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asks, worried.

She knows about their transformation.

I nod. "If something happens, I'll take care of it." Though I doubt it.

We both ignore Tony's look of confusion. He has no idea about the wolf situation. He wasn't in court when I was let loose.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. I need to organize me room," I say, cringing. I haven't fixed it up, despite the fact that we've been here months. And it's a mess. I also need to do laundry. I'm three weeks overdue.

I head upstairs.

I sigh, leaning against the board at the foot of my bed. Everything is finally unpacked and the laundry is almost done. It's drying up and will be done in a few minutes.

I look outside. It's about five o clock. I need to start dinner. I take a quick shower and soon I'm heading downstairs.

"Pyro!" I scream out, entering the kitchen.

I heard him grumble under his breath and soon he appeared. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Welcome to my kitchen," I gesture.

No one has been in the kitchen seeing as we were busy and we were getting take out when we go out for supplies.

I had the satisfaction of seeing his jaw drop.

"Since it's your first night eating dinner here, I need help." I say.

I don't know what they would like to eat and I need an opinion. Lissa won't help; she'll just say whatever. Christian on the other hand is picky. Besides, I could use a helping hand to speed up the process.

He shrugs and walks in, taking in everything.

"This has got to be my favorite room so far," he murmured, looking around.

I nodded, smiling. "It's one of my favorites too. I think it's one of the largest rooms here." I muse.

He lets out a low whistle. The kitchen is _huge. _

"Wait," he pauses. "You don't work. You almost burned the room down at St. Vladimir when I asked you to turn on the stove."  
I scowl, remembering that day. "I learned," I bit out.

He rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to help me?" I asked impatiently. Time was ticking.

He nods. "Why don't you make the stereotypical Italian food? With wine, while we're at it."

I smile. "That's a good idea."  
We cooked several things from salads, lasagna, pasta, etc.

"Lissa!" I shouted as I stirred the salad bowl.

She came in, frowning slightly. "Yes?"

"Can you set the table outside? Get Vicky and Lyra to help."

She nodded and was on her way.

"What can I do of service, little dhampire?"

I spun around, grinning. "Adrian!" I yell, hugging him.

I haven't seen him these past days.

He chuckles. "Look at you, all domestic."

I roll my eyes and shove him away. "Way to ruin the moment."

He grins. "how are my favorite nephews?"

"Why don't you find out," I say, hearing their small footsteps running and their laughter.

He turns around just as they barged in.

His eyes widened. "Damn," he says, taking them in.

I nodded, smiling.

"They're big already. In about two years top, they'll be teenagers at least."  
I sighed. "I'm going to be twenty-one with two teenage boys."

He laughs, scooping them up. "That's a good thing; people will think you're their sister."  
I froze, realizing something. "Shit!" I exclaim.

"Usually mothers are happy about that," Christian retorts.

"Not that part! What will people say when they're teenagers in just two years? Some have seen them already," I groan, putting a hand to my face.

Realization hit them.

"Sorry Rose, but you can't take them out anymore." Christian whispers. "It's the only way."  
Now I feel even worse. I have to keep them inside now.

"Not necessarily. You have a lot of land here. Just section out a part for your kids to enjoy. Take them horseback riding. Or take them out at night and enjoy your time with them." Adrian says.

I take deep breaths. "I feel like everything is falling apart."  
We stay silent, until Lissa comes in.

"What's wrong?" She asks, stopping.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I pause. "Adrian, can you get out a wine bottle?"  
He grins, "Will do, gladly." He says and saunters off after setting my kids down.

We roll our eyes, typical Adrian.

"Wait, where's Sydney?" I ask, frowning.

"She had some business to attend and will be here tomorrow."

I nod.

Our attention shift to my kids, who are babbling away.

I smile. What I wouldn't do for these two.

"They're so adorable," Lissa squeals, clapping her two hands together.

"Of course they are, I'm their mother," I joke as Christian jokes.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting." Lissa says, carrying Luka.

Chris picks up Aiden, putting him on his shoulders.

"Leave me with all the food," I call out, picking up one of the pans.

Chris looks back. "You usually like that idea," he says, winking.

I huff and try to grab everything; ignoring the pain from the heat.

"Here, I'll help you," Tan arms reach out and take off the burning pans.

I look up into Tony's eyes. "Thank you," I say and walk out with the rest.

I am mentally cursing Lissa.

"Thank you, we'll give you a call." I say, shaking the woman's hand.

We started the interviews at 8 in the morning. That was four hours ago.

Some got in right away, while other we are still considering. Some were rejected. It was not personal, but it always made me feel bad. The elderly automatically got jobs because I knew how the economy was these days.

Around two, the interviews were finally over.

"Ugh, thank god." I groan, stretching.

Lyra shoots me an amused, but tired look. Tony was smiling.

"Now let's go meet with the others," Tony says, getting up.

"Way to kill the moment," I grumble, hastily getting up.

Lyra laughs behind me and we head inside.

We passed out the schedules and assignments. It took about an hour.

"Thank you all for coming. Pavel here will give you a tour and if you have any questions after, please come to me or anyone here. Please don't make me regret hiring you." I say, a bit of a warning.

They all disperse; trailing after Pavel.

My shoulders sag, exhausted.

I walked along the beach and the small waves hit my feet. While the others are taking the tour, I decided to come here and relax. I bend down and pick up a seashell, brushing off the sand.

"What's that, mama?" Luka asked, trying to peer over my hand.

I smile at him and bend down to their level.

"It's called a seashell. They come from the ocean. They're always here, but the waves sometimes destroy them." I tell my kids. "Do you want to look for them?"I ask excitedly, trying to distract them.

They need a break after being looked after by Ivan in their rooms.

Speaking of Ivan…

"It will be really fun. I love seashells," Ivan says excitedly, coming out of nowhere.

My smile widened as excitement sparkled in their eyes.

"Yeah!" Aiden said excitedly and ran off with Luka, looking at the sand as they passed by.

I looked at Ivan gratefully. He smiled and shrugged, pulling me to him.

"You're a good mother, Rose. Don't forget that. You went through hell and back and you would do anything for these kids." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I really needed that, but it's not enough," I muttered into his chest.

He tensed. "How so?"

"I keep them from their own father!" I exclaimed, pulling away.

He grabs my arms and it's almost painful considering he's a spirit.

"Listen Rose, he didn't believe those were his kids, despite your constant begging. He thought you cheated on him. What kind of father is that?" he hissed.

I looked away. "They still have the right to know their father. I'm just like my parents." I whisper.

His face softens. "Oh Rose,"

We stay silent and watch the kids, making sure they don't wander inside the water.

"Look at them Rose, they're happy. And their father isn't here. They have us."  
I smiled faintly. "When they want to meet their father, I'll take them to him. Otherwise, I'll always be there. I want to enjoy them and all of this is keeping me from them. I know it's only a matter of time before Dimitri finds us. He was always able to find me no matter what," I whisper, unsure if that's a good thing or bad thing.

He nods.

Our conversation ends there as my kids run back to us, holding a few broken sea shells.

**Lpov:  
**I watched from the ledge as Rose and Ivan talked.

I narrow my eyes and strained my ears, trying to hear their conversation.

I want to know what Ivan is up to. Will he rat me out? I honestly don't know why I feel so guilty. I mean, I met this guy before I knew about his history. I promised to help him without even knowing who he was. I sensed he was a pack leader, an Alpha, and that means he has power. I had no one, before I met Rose; so sue me if I wanted to belong. I thought he can help me out. I thought that maybe I can join his pack. But now that's not going to happen. I'm happy where I am.

I looked down at my hands for a second and I look back up. I frowned, _where did Ivan go?  
_I jumped when I turn and see Ivan there.

"Damn it, Ivan, you scared me!" I hissed out, trying to calm down my heart.

He shrugged. "Not my fault; you're supposed to be on the lookout, seeing as you were spying on Rose and I's conversation. Besides, you're also a guardian."  
My anger spiked and I hissed at him.

He leaned back, trying to play it off. But one look in his eyes and I knew that he was nervous.

He raised his hands. "Just trying to state what I know."

"Well, it's not helping any."  
He shrugged and my hands twitched. I seriously want to strangle him every time he shrugs, but it's no use; my hands would go right through.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged and I gritted my teeth. "I was, but it gets lonely there."  
I groaned. "That's the point of hiding,"

"No, it's not. The point of it is to not be seen." He corrects me.

I want to punch him.

I get up, before I make a fool out of myself by trying to hurt him.

"Where are you going? I think this is the first civil conversation we've had." He calls.

I snort, walking away. "Let's just say I want to keep it that way."  
I enter the house, hearing his faint chuckle.

I head towards the gym; the rest needs to be set up. But it will take my mind off of things and we can finally use it. Everyone here is bored and they want to use the gym, but those lazy asses don't want to finish up the gym.

I sigh and head towards it, my mind drifting towards Ivan and Dimitri.

With the way Ivan is speaking, you would never know they were best friends.

The rest of the day was filled with the employees finding out their assignments and asking questions. They start next week, but some are starting in a few days when we get the horses and the live stock.

Which is what we are doing tomorrow, but I think the kids will enjoy tomorrow. I hope Rose enjoys tomorrow, too. We, as in her friends, the household, and I, are trying to take things off her mind. We're trying to make sure the day is about her and her kids. I honestly hope it works.

**Rpov:  
**I wake up, grimacing at the sunlight that streams in from the windows. I really need to close that damn window. But that wasn't what woke me up.

I rolled over, facing Luka and Aiden as they jump on my bed, with a grinning Ivan behind them.

"Good morning, guys." I said sleepily, my voice rough.

I quickly cleared my throat.

"Good morning, momma," Aiden says, some letters off as he has a hard time pronouncing them.

I thought it was adorable.

"Time to get up sleepy head," Ivan chirps cheerily.

I struggle to keep my smile on my face. I will not lash out with my kids here.

I took a deep breath. He knows not to wake me up when I'm asleep.

"Horses, momma." Luka says, smiling.

I think they are going to inherit Dimitri's love for westerns.

My eyes widened at the thought. _Where did that come from?  
_I shook my head and started to get up. "C'mon, let's get you two showered. And no funny business or we won't go." I said, warning them.

They've been good this week, during their baths. Let's see how long that will last.

I get them inside their bathroom and into the tub filled with warm water.

They sit there, splashing water and playing with their toys.

If they do go crazy, then oh well. I figured I should just join them and make it better for all of us. This was something I should have done a long time ago.

I let Adrian dress him, his excuse saying he has the right.

I let him; I just hope he doesn't dress them in something of his taste. I shuddered at the idea.

I slipped back to my room and got in the shower. The stress from the past few days became undone as the shower's various jets relaxed my body.

I slipped into some jeans with a white tank top and a black tight vest. I put my combat boots and let my hair fall in its natural curls. I added a touch of makeup and I was finished.

I left my room and headed towards my kids.

Adrian was finishing up.

Luka and Aiden were both dressed in jeans with flannel shirts. They looked adorable. All they need are boots, a belt buckle, and a cowboy hat.

"C'mon, let's go see those horses." I say excitedly, grabbing each of their hands.

They were bouncing up and down excitedly as Lyra met us outside.

Everyone was going, except for Damien and Veronika who are leaving for medical business throughout California. Veronika was also searching for more packs, despite my protests. I didn't want her to go alone.

I sighed and we piled into the trucks after breakfast.

We pulled up in a dirt driveway two hours later, with a thirty minute break in a small town for lunch.

I stepped out and got my impatient kids out.

"Time to look at horses," I tell them.

Everyone chuckled as they ran ahead, their chubby legs carrying them as fast as they can.

"Let's go catch up to them," I say, starting for the stables.

I tensed as I reached the entrance; something was a bit off in this place.

I walked in hesitantly. I relaxed a bit as my kids were staring up at an old man in wonder.

The man looked up and he smiled.

"Hi there, you their mother?" he asked, smiling down at Luka and Aiden.

"Yes I am, they were really excited to see your horses." I explain, stepping closer.

"Mm," he nodded.

I analyzed him. I just can't put my finger on them.

"Are there more with you?" he asked, turning to me.

I nodded, "yes, there are heading over here."  
"How many are you looking for?" he asked, taking his hat off.

I pondered this. "Maybe fifteen or twenty horses."  
He let out a low whistle. "That's a lot. Luckily I have many stables. May I ask what for, though?"

"I'm opening up a ranch just two hours from here. Not bragging or anything, but it's a lot of land to cover."  
"Ah," he nodded and he relaxed a little. "I know who you are," he chuckled, wrinkles pulling at the corner of his eyes.

My eyes widened, he's a wolf.

"I'm sorry, am I on your territory?" I asked; a bit worried.

He waved me off. "I'm a lone wolf." He said, turning. "What kind of horses are you looking for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, to start off, I want two for my kids."

"I have two female horses that are pregnant in this stable. They are almost due. Perfect for your two males right here; when these horses grow up, your kids will be able to ride them." he informed me, ruffling their hair.

"Can I see these said horses?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course." He led me through the stalls and brought me to pregnant animals.

I smiled, "they're beautiful."

He smiles. "They truly are; I've always had a respect for these animals."  
He kneels to the height of my kids.

"Do you like these?" he asks, smiling.

They nodded.

"They are going to have a baby horse, which you can keep. It all depends on your mama here."

Luka and Aiden turn to me hopefully.

I turn to the old man. "You're good; playing the kid card."

We chuckle. In the entrance, I can hear the rest coming.

He shrugs. "It's business. But I can assure you, these two girls are the best; pure breed. And they have muscle so they will be able to help you out in the fields."

I nod, should I take these?

"I'll leave them to you at regular price."

I looked at him in surprise and he sighs.

Just then, my kids run off to Lissa, exclaiming about the horses.

"Well, your kids softened me up. They're good kids, as far as I can see."

I smiled. "They are. Do you have any of your own?" I asked, curious.

He's good with kids, as far as I can tell.

His face becomes guarded and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," I stuttered.

But he waves me off and sits down in a chair.

"My mate died many years ago, while pregnant. I was heartbroken. I left my pack before someone killed me to claim my position as Alpha. I've been lone since then." He sighs.

Before I can say anything, Lyra slinks up to me.

She looks at the old man and she immediately brightens up.

"John," she exclaims, surprised.

He rolls his eyes. "You again," but I can tell he said it in a friendly manner.

He turns to me. "How did you wind up with this type of girl?" he asks.

I grin and shrug. "You can't pick your family."

His eyes widened in realization. "Really different, the two of you are."  
I shrugged.

"Now, let's see the rest of those horses."  
The day was great and it turns out that John wasn't that bad at all.

We had every one's horses picked out, except for mine.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. That's all I have," John said, apologetic, as we walked out of the last stable.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I know and it's not your fault. I think I'm just going to pick out a random horse," I said, though I'm not really keen on the idea.

He shakes his head. "No, the right horse for you isn't here. The horse picks you, not the other way around. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a great relationship between the horse and the wolf."

I turn to him, confused.

"Well, humans pretty much pick one out depending on the looks and genes. That's about it. They can form a great relationship, but with a wolf; it's different. Your horse isn't here."  
I sighed and nodded, processing that in.

I stop and turn. From the corner of my eye, I see another stable, isolated from the others.

John looks at me and follows to where I am looking.

"Well, there is one other horse," he says, but I could sense a warning behind it.

"Couldn't hurt to check?" I ask, hopefully.

He shrugs. "C'mon," and started for the stable.

I turn to look at the rest.

"You go, I'll look after the kids," Lissa encourages.

I nod. I don't want my kids near that stable in case something happens. There's a reason why that stable is so isolated.

I head after John, with Lyra trailing a few steps behind me.

As we got near, I noticed a fence surrounding a patch of dirt.

It looks abandoned. Looks like the horse in here hasn't been out in a while.

Curiosity reaches its peak and I enter the stable when John opens it.

I walk carefully towards the end, where I hear a protesting and angry whinnying.

I stop when I see her.

A black mustang stood there, tossing her head and pulling at her leash.

She gets wild, nipping at the rope. She gets desperate as she sees us.

My eyes widen when I see that the rope starts to dig into her flesh.

Without thinking, I run forward.

"Rose!" Lyra shouts, trying to stop me.

I get in the stable and pull at the rope, getting her head to lean down.

She fights me and pulls back, standing on her back legs.

I flinch but move again, getting closer.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," I soothe, running my hand down her neck.

She calms down for a few minutes, staring at me.

Her body is still tense; she doesn't trust me.

"Well, I can't say I'm not impressed," John comments, looking at me in surprise.

I smile. "She's a wild one,"

"That she is. I've been trying to break her for about two years. I've gotten her to calm down. She doesn't trust me still. But once I'm on her, or even try, she's out loose again."  
I nod, "Hmm,"

"I'll tell you what, you break her and you can have her, free." He offers.

"Deal," I agree, ignoring Lyra's glare.

"You're stupid, you know that?" she asks, glaring. "What if something happens to you?"

I sigh, "I'm going to be fine. Something happens; then I'm out."  
She sighs and nods her head.

John heads to the front and comes back with a saddle. He thrusts it in my arms and I almost fall at the weight. He's old, but he' still standing tall.

I carefully put it on her and lead her out to the ring outside.

I gently thread my fingers through her long mane.

I brush it back, which soon reveals a white diamond on her forehead.

"I was never able to cut that mane of hers," John muttered.

I laughed. "I like it,"

I walk her to the middle and I take a deep breath.

I gently and carefully put my foot in the saddle and she tenses.

I narrow my eyes and I quickly jump on, only to fall off as she starts running.

I groan at the impact and glare at Lyra, who started laughing.

"This is going to take a while."  
I tried several times and my frustration is growing. I glared as the mustang trots around the circle, mocking me as she flips her mane at me as she passes.

I hear John and Lyra chuckle. "I'm glad this is amusing to you," I mutter, getting up.

I am going to be severely bruised tomorrow.

I groan as I'm kicked in the back, sending me flying into the fence as I try once again.

I roll over, gasping as the wind is knocked out of me.

"Are you done?" Lyra asked, amused.

The rest of the group has joined them now, and to my distaste, Lissa is filming it. I could hear Christian and Pavel laughing obnoxiously.

"Hell no," I comment, getting back up again.

Finally I had it.

I grab the reigns and haul her head to the side while I quickly jump on. She immediately started to buck and toss herself, trying to get me off. I clench my legs together, holding on, while I pull back the reigns.

She trots around the fence and slams into it.

I bit my lips as pain shoots up the side of my leg, but I held on.

This happens for about half an hour. We are both tired, I can feel that much.

I had enough, I was about to collapse. I groaned and with one last try, I pull the reigns again and kicked my foot against her side, trying to make her to trot.

To my surprise, she slowed down and soon, she was walking along the fence.

I tried again and changed directions. We stopped in front of John.

He grinned. "She's all yours."  
I smiled tiredly and leaned against her head.

"I need a hospital," I announced.

They chuckled. "Seriously,"

"I'll look at it later," Lissa promised, touching the horse's nose.

Of course, all animals love her.

I slid off the horse and gave her a pat.

"You worked hard for her." John praised. "A deal's a deal, you get to keep her."  
"Thank you, for everything." I said, shaking his hands.

He waved me off. "It was no problem. Take care of those kids." He said, nodding at a sleeping Luka and Aiden.

I smiled. "You know, I don't know a few things about horses. Maybe you can stop by from time to time to check on these horses and tell us a few things." I suggested.

He smiled fondly. "I will gladly take that offer up, even though you just made it up."  
I shrugged. "My kids loved you. You can come by any time you like."

He chuckled.

"I can also pay you for your troubles,"  
"why do I feel like you're paying me to see your kids?" he says, crossing his arms.

"Well, I do believe I offered you a job about the horses. Service these days isn't free," I said, using my logic.

"It's not necessary."

"We'll see," I said, dropping the subject. "I will give you a weekly pay for these horses."  
He agrees. "I will transport them tomorrow morning."

"Nice doing business with you," I say, saying goodbye.

Then I slowly head towards the truck.

"You drive." I grumble, tossing the keys to a grinning Pavel.

Turns out I only sprained my ankle and the other leg was a bit fractured. I am obligated to stay in bed for a few days. But that is not going to happen. Other than that, I have some major bruises.

I ponder over John. He was once an Alpha. I had Veronika look up his old pack. Unfortunately, it fell apart after he left. The pack had dispersed. Like their alpha, some became a lone wolf. After some years, most of the members died. Some are still out in California, about five. The rest of the survivors left the state. It's devastating. This is something I won't tell John. I don't know if he knows about this, but I'm not risking it. I know he still mourns over his mate's death and his unborn pups. I am not about to bring more devastating news to him.

I frown, rolling over in my bed. I lie facing the ceiling.

Life is good right now. I am finally pulling this company together. Once I'm healed, I'm going to start heading to the gym. Lissa will be gone in a few days, along with the rest. I don't like it, but it will keep Dimitri off my trail as he will probably resume his guardian duties when Lissa goes back. Of course, she will visit. Well, that's what she promised me.

Now with all this stress easing off my shoulders, I get to have more time with my kids. The day at the stables was wonderful. My kids were excited and had a lot of fun. I hope I can have more days like that with my sons. I hate that I have to basically hide them, but I know I can make it work. It's worth a shot. I don't know what I'm going to do about Dimitri. If my kids ever ask, I will answer truthfully. I'm not going to make him sound like he's horrible, because he's not. I don't know how much time I have left. Let's face it, Dimitri will find us.

I'm not going to worry much about it. I'm going to live my life the way I want it to be. I'll worry about it when he shows up on my door step. Until then, oh well.

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24 2 Years Later

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is where the sequel was supposed to start.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

_**2 YEARS LATER:**_

_**Rpov:**_

Two damned years have passed since we've been here. So much has changed. The ranch is fully in gear and working. We've had many special occasions here and a lot of customers. Apparently our place is the perfect place for a party. So you can say that business is booming. Along with our products and lives stock, _La Rosa, Co. _is successful.

Including our small dysfunctional family. Veronika and Damien are now engaged. He finally grew a pair and asked her. Vicky and Pavel on the other hand aren't there yet. Pavel and Vicky have been going on small dates and despite the hints and past dates, he still hasn't made it official. Lyra and I have gotten closer. She hasn't shown any interest in anyone, though. Well I have a hunch, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, she left for a while last month. She came back and was really nervous. The strange thing is that I heard her and Ivan arguing it out. I never knew what and after trying to find out what it was about, I never did find out. But before this, I've seen secretive looks from the both of them. I think something is going on between them. Adrian and Sydney got married and she is now three months pregnant. They visit us very often, seeing as it was less suspicious than Lissa.

Speaking of Lissa, she visits, but at least twice a year every time that Dimitri is on the hunt for me. She and Chris got married and I attended; something very risky as I almost got caught. I was the maid of honor and I was able to hide my face and everyone helped out by getting Dimitri away before he can make his way to me. Being the polite man he is, he stayed and talked. I sensed he was impatient though. I slipped out during the reception after giving a speech. Lissa disapproved of me showing up, but was ecstatic. Ever since then, Dimitri rarely leaves.

I have a feeling he's close and I know I only have a matter of time.

Eddie and Mia are still together. They, apparently, have no rush to having kids or getting married. But they're stronger than ever.

My kids, that's something else. I can't exactly go around and say they're my kids. Either I have a strange disease that makes me stay young or I had kids when I was four. They've grown up. They look like they're seventeen and they tower over me. They're mini-Dimitri.

But they are opposites. They have my 'charm.' However, Aiden has Dimitri's calm demeanor, while Luka has my attitude. They both have my eating habits and sleeping habits, but I force them to wake up early. The employees bought the story that I told them. I said they were my nephews that came to work for me when they got in trouble. They go to a regular school, but once they come back, I train them. They're good and they're close to taking me down. I let Vicky and John train them when it comes to being a wolf.

Alek showed up at my doorstep once. He took over training. Once again, he disappeared, although he shows up once in a while.

We have a new addition to our group. He became a pet to Luka and Aiden when we visited John once last year. A pet Doberman pinscher, Diablo. The kids named him that after Tony taught them that word. That's what he used to describe my kids.

I see him every time he comes with Lissa. I finally talked to him. However, he thought that gives him a freebie to ask me out. That is not going to happen.

Of course, Luka and Aiden turned against Tony and haven't liked him since.

I turn over in bed and got up. I automatically head for the bathroom and I slam the door shut.

Today would've been our anniversary.

**Lpov:**

I head downstairs just as Aiden comes out of his room.

We head downstairs and head straight towards the kitchen.

I grimaced. "There's nothing in this fridge."  
Aiden groans and hops onto the counter. "I would kill for some of mom's cookies."

I scowled. "So would I. we should go ask her," I said, grinning at him.

He snorts. "Last time we asked, she threw a pan at us and told us to make it ourselves."

We chuckled at the memory.

Our mom isn't like the most. She's carefree with us and when we have a problem, she listens. She's not like others who automatically start screaming at you and yelling 'you're grounded.' Something likes that.

"I don't think you should ask your mother anything," My Aunt Lyra said, walking past us.

"Why not?" I asked, biting into an apple.

"Look at the date."  
I squinted over to look at the calendar on the fridge. It's June 21.

"Shit," I heard Aiden swore behind me.

I groaned as it hit me. "Today is supposed to be their anniversary."  
Lyra nodded. "Yup, let's hope she's not in a bad mood today."  
I doubted that and looking at their faces, I knew they thought the same.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

It was Friday. The employees leave early today and its summer.

Lyra shrugs. "Your mom usually goes hunting so I don't know,"

Aiden and I perk up at this.

"Start buttering her up," she advises, walking out with a bowl of cereal.

We automatically start making breakfast.

Our mom forced us to learn how to cook. She said we won't depend on a woman to do our chores and cook. She says she might not learn how to cook. Apparently, my mom was one of those before she moved here.

"I wonder what happened," I muttered.

"You know what happened," Aiden warns.

I shrug. "I want to know the whole thing." I explain.

"Know what?" Uncle Ivan says, popping up between us.

I jumped and scowl at him.

"You got to be more prepared," he grins, wrapping an arm around both of us. "So what's the topic?"

"Mom's anniversary." Aiden mutters.

"Oh," he says, realization hitting him.

"What happened?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I thought you two know what happened?" He says, puzzled.

I shrug. "Not everything,"

He sighs. "Alek reappeared in your mom's life again. She was already mated to your dad. Your old man got jealous and when she turned up pregnant, he thought it was Alek's. He knew he was wrong, but jealousy is a powerful thing. She got close with Damien and he got jealous, again, when he was going to make up with her. Divorce crossed both of their minds and well, Abe arranged it. Next thing you know, he signs the papers and Rose leaves. After a while, he realized his mistake and has been searching for you two ever since." He explains.

I looked at Aiden, shocked.

"I thought he's given up?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"He's still looking. Both of your parents are stubborn as fuck. He won't give up."

I nod, processing it. I knew he was looking for us, but I thought he'd given up.

"What will you two do when he finds you?" he asks us, eyeing us warily.

We shrug, "time will tell."

He nods and disappears.

**Rpov:**

I walk into the kitchen and stop. "Ivan," I grumbled under my breath.

"Morning mama," Luka says, kissing my cheek.

Aiden comes over and hugs me.

I groan as I look at their cautious faces. "I'm fine, really. I'm not letting this day bring me down,"

They sighed, relieved.

I laugh. "Something smells good." I narrow my eyes at them. "What do you want?" I asked, settling down into a stool.

"I hear you're going hunting," Aiden starts

"Damn it, Lyra." I grumble.

"And we want to come with you," Luka finishes.

I frown, "I don't know,"

"Please! You trained us and so did Alek!"

I sighed. "Fine, okay. But," I start, interrupting them. "When I tell you to leave, you leave. When I say an order, you follow it. Understood?" I asked, glaring at them.

They nodded excitedly, grinning.

"Ok. Now leave me be to finish my breakfast."  
They chuckled and kissed my cheek before heading to the gym.

Slowly, the rest started to come down stairs. I looked at the clock. It's almost seven.

"You actually let them go?" Lyra asked, putting her bowl in the sink.

I nod. "Why not?"

"I'm coming with you," she says, determined.

I shrug. "Okay, but just us, okay? The club I'm heading to be rather small. Abe told me they just wanted us to show up to scare the Strigoi away."

Abe hands us our jobs. Aside from this, we go on hunts, sometime with Pavel and Vicky. We head to clubs and kill Strigoi to warn them for the future. They're small jobs. Besides, it keeps us on our toes.

"So we just show up, kill a few Strigoi for a warning and leave?" she summarizes.

"Yup,"

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

"tomorrow." I said before slipping on my boots and hat and headed outside.

I saddle up Ryder, the mustang I tamed from John, when the employees started to leave.

I smiled at them, saying goodbye.

"I've got this, you can go." I said to Mark, a middle aged man who works in the stables.

He tips his hat at me and leaves. I grin at him.

I looked up in time to see Luka and Aiden, both sweating and only wearing jeans.

"You guys are going to die of skin cancer," I called out.

Luka rolls his eyes while Aiden grins and started walking over to me.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Aiden," I warned.

He then charged at me, hugging me.

"I just took a shower," I groaned as he put me down.

"You can take another one later." He said, laughing as he went to his horse.

I grumbled.

I went into Ryder's stable.

I took off the shirt I had and changed it for the clean flannel I had in here. I tied it up halfway and slipped my hat back on, my curls going down my back.

I mounted Ryder and headed out.

Luka eyed what I was wearing.

"Don't even start on me, boy." I warned him.

He scowled and looked away.

Aiden laughed at him.

Luka was overprotective. He didn't mind what I wore, but he did mind when the men stared at me. Aiden was like that too, but he realized it's futile.

We headed out. I looked at my boys. They looked like real cowboys, something they inherited from Dimitri. And they both liked Westerns, the only thing Luka would read.

They both had their hair up to their shoulders with a cowboy hat on their head. They're not wearing shirts; they both like to show off their muscles. Then they wore jeans and a belt buckle, along with boots. Me? Well, I'm wearing the exact same thing, just with a shirt.

I kicked Ryder in her side and she started to run. We flew across the fields and soon into the trees. Finally, we reached the grape vines, Luka and Aiden behind me. We trotted along the fields and after an hour, the workers left after getting in the trucks to go back to the ranch.

"We should go to the clearing," Aiden suggested.

I smiled. After a challenge through the woods, we and our horses ended up in a clearing. We go there once in a while.

Luka looked at me, eyes pleading.

"Well, we haven't been there in a while," I mused.

Before they can say anything, I was already heading there.

I heard their groans and soon the hooves of their horses as they tried to catch up.

I laughed freely as we headed into the woods, neatly dodging trees.

I felt an uneasy feeling, but I brushed it away.

Nothing can ruin my good mood today.

**Dpov:**

Two fucking years, two; and yet I've come up with nothing.

I paced around the hotel I just arrived in.

I thought back to what Yeva had said.

"_You're losing her. A beautiful flower like her has many admirers." She commented. I clenched my fists. "But you know her better. Think, Dimka. What does she like? Relive your moments and you'll figure it out,"_

I've had many moments with her.

I went back to the camp where everything started and yet, nothing.

I haven't heard from Lyra. I remember when I called her a few months ago. Even when she showed up, I got nothing.

_I paced in the hotel I've been staying at in Turkey. I went back to Abe to see if he had anything and nothing either. But, I don't believe him. I did manage to find out Lyra's number after a trip to the bar. _

_She was here in Turkey. I called her and told her where I was. She sounded nervous, which gave her away._

_I smelt her when she was coming through the hallway. _

_I stopped when she knocked. I wrenched the door open and the minute she stepped inside, I grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall._

_She gasped, but didn't make a sound. She glared at me._

"_Where is she?" I snarled._

"_Who?" She bit out, though I could see amusement in her eyes._

_She's toying with me._

"_Rose," I growled._

"_How am I supposed to know?" she retorted._

"_I saw you with her,"_

_Surprise flitted through her features, but then it was gone._

"_The bond" she stated._

_I nodded. _

_She blew a deep breath and didn't answer._

"_Please," I whispered._

"_I can't," she said, closing her eyes._

"_What do you mean you can't?" I asked._

"_I made a promise to help you, but I also made a promise to not say a word." She explained, a little out of breathe._

_I dropped her and she slid to the ground, gasping._

"_Think of your past and what you like. Those are the only clues I give you without giving it away."_

_I groaned. That's what Yeva had also said._

"_She's my cousin, Dimitri. I can't betray her," she said quietly._

_Now I feel helpless. Great._

"_She likes the sun," she whispered before leaving._

_She was gone before I can ask. _

_And by gone, she left the country._

I thought back to what she liked and what we did.

I remember the times she would make fun of me for my love of Westerns; I remember the times she would stay up late to bask in the sun….

The sun….

I started to get out my California map.

I am currently in a hotel by LAX airport.

Roza likes the sun and the beach. California is one of them. But she would also like the coverage and seclusion. I started to get to work and circled the areas possible.

I headed down to a café across the street where they offer internet services.

I searched for an hour and yet, nothing.

Just as I was about to leave, a flyer catches my eye.

I frowned and headed over to the board.

_La Rosa, Co._

Rosa? Roza, Rose.

My eyes widened as I took in the advertisement picture.

Rose was there and behind her was a vineyard. She was holding up a bottle of wine. My eyes narrow at the flannel that's tied up, showing off her flat stomach. She's also wearing a cowboy hat, shielding her face from the sun.

I snatch the flyer, ripping it off the board.

I checked the rest of the information.

Grinning, I walked out and headed to the hotel.

I pulled up another map and started locating the winery.

I smiled as I pin pointed the location.

I started packing up after I booked a hotel near the little ranch. I shoved all the maps into my bag and I headed out immediately. This is definitely the worst money I've ever spent; I've been here less than twenty four hours. After dropping off the key to a surprised clerk, I left.

"Thank you," I said gruffly to the woman behind the desk who was ogling me.

I suppressed a shudder and headed up to my room.

I unlocked the door, placed my things on the bed, locked up and headed out.

I'm going to find you, Roza.

**Rpov:**

I stopped just about half a mile before the clearing.

Ryder turned around, eyeing the horses that were coming closer.

Luka glared at me. "You cheated." He accused.

"No, I didn't" I scoffed, "you two just weren't ready. You need to be; besides, this is your mother we're talking about. I'm pretty predictable, in a way."

Aiden grumbled, clearly agreeing.

"This is weird," Luka said, face in wonder.

"What's weird?" I asked, while we dismounted the horses.

The sun was peering through the tree tops. Despite the shade, you could still feel the heat.

I tied up Ryder.

"You barely turned twenty one and yet, you have two seventeen year old sons," he says, snickering.

Aiden coughs, covering his laughter.

"You two make me sound so old," I muttered. "Now go get your asses I gear before I whoop your both of your asses."  
They transformed before I finished my sentence and were already running, heading towards the clearing.

"That's what I thought,"

And with that, I started my way towards the clearing. We always leave the horses behind, in case they get freaked by seeing over grown wolves running around. In a way, they know it's us, but still, it's freaky.

I climbed over a fallen tree as I got closer to the clearing.

The uneasy feeling in my stomach intensifies as I got closer. I try to ignore it; it's obviously not Strigoi and if they were humans, I know my boys will be able to handle them. So what the hell was it?  
I relaxed as I was just behind the forest lining, before revealing the clearing.

However, Luka and Aiden weren't there.

I narrowed my eyes.

They were close. Even though I don't transform, my senses are heightened and as their mother, I could smell them.

I stopped.

They were running around through the forest, challenging each other.

I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys, especially brothers.

I let myself relax on a boulder and from a distance; I could hear the stream trickling as it settled into a mini waterfall.

That's when the atmosphere started to go wrong. It almost felt suffocating.

I stood up slowly, trying to process what's happening.

I felt Luka and Aiden tense and through the woods, I could hear their warning growls and snarls.

I pushed my hearing farther.

My eyes widened. They were heading over hear slowly and from the looks of it, there was another wolf that was crossing territory and he was not giving up.

**Lpov:**

I paced in my room, only wearing a towel.

Something felt wrong, very wrong.

I haven't had contact with Dimitri in a while.

It wouldn't have happened if I didn't go to Turkey to see my parents.

I stopped. Am I actually feeling guilty for visiting my parent's graves?

I groaned.

Where the hell is this all heading to?

The pressure is building.

We're getting more noticed with the ranch and all the advertisement, especially with the 'buzz' going around about a new pack in California. Apparently a foreign pack in Cali can do that.

I just hope that Dimitri doesn't look here. But I know it's only a matter of time.

When we met up, he was surprisingly understanding about my situation.

I bite my lip and continue pacing.

Something's not right here.

What the hell is it?  
Where the hell is it coming from?  
I scream out in frustration.

Is it Dimitri?  
"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

I shriek and spun around.

"Stop fucking doing that," I growled out to Ivan.

"If you have any," he muttered, his eyes traveling down my body.

"Eyes up here." I snapped.

I am so not in the mood for this.

He found out about my meeting with Dimitri and it didn't exactly turn out pretty.

His eyes snapped up. "Sorry,"

He sure didn't sound sincere.

I crossed my arms, but that just brought his attention to my chest.

I seriously need to change.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

I gave up our little stare down.

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

I cleared my throat as he stood directly in front of me.

"Well, if you're here for no reason, then can you please leave so I can change," I said, looking away.

"What? And miss the show?" he jokes, but his voice gets husky.

I feel my neck warm at the thought.

I shake my head. What the hell am I thinking?  
"No," I said, but he notices my brief hesitation.

I could almost hear his smirk.

I notice our position and I feel the tension in the room kick up a notch.

I turn around and I felt his cool breath on my neck.

"I came here for a reason," he says gruffly.

I swallowed. "And what can that reason be?" I ask a bit shakily.

I felt his hands slide down to my hips and brought me back against his body.

Ironic, isn't it? I can actually feel it.

His hands push away my air, revealing my neck.

"I came to apologize," he whispers in my ear.

I shudder as I feel him bite my ear lightly.

"For what?" I ask; my breath hitching.

"For accusing you," he said, his lips skimming down my neck. "Of trying to tear this family apart."

Okay, that was kind of a setback to this moment, but I ignored it.

He kisses my neck, biting it lightly.

"It was stupid of me, seeing as you love those boys, even now when they are teenagers," he chuckles.

I couldn't however. I hate this, feeling weak. I can't even form a fucking sentence.

"Say something," he whispers.

"I accept your apology," I said finally, breathing hard.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

He turns me around and looks into my eyes.

I smiled as I see his blue eyes sparkling.

He leans down slightly, looking at my lips.

I don't pull away, so this encourages him.

He leans down farther and just when his lips were going to touch mine, a howl interrupted up.

We froze.

What the hell is that?

It was Aiden. What caused him to sound like that? It was horrible and it sounded angry.

The second howl got us moving.

It was unfamiliar. And it sounded angry, worse than Aiden's.

"Rose," I whispered.

That pulled us apart from our little movement. It got us moving and I raced to put on clothes, forgetting the fact that Ivan was there.

I'm going to need another shower later.

I yank open the door, only to be stopped.

"What the hell did you do?" Ivan hisses, gripping my arm.

I glared at him and yank my arm back. "I did nothing," I snarled. "Stop trying to blame everything on me. You'd think I was the problem for fucking world hunger or something," I growled, running downstairs.

I raced outside and the minute my feet hit the ground, I phased.

I headed to the woods, moving towards the direction of the howls.

**Rpov:  
**I gasped just as they make it to the clearing.

I froze instead of doing something.

Both of my sons were circling the lone wolf, snarling.

They were taking it slow, trying to make out his intentions.

Aiden and Luka would glance around every once in a while, a mistake that could cost them.

I internally groaned.

Aiden finally caught my eye and I got the message.

They were telling me to slowly and carefully retreat. That they could handle the situation.

I snort, like that was going to happen. These were my kids.

Unfortunately, that little noise cost me.

The wolf's head snapped towards my direction.

I froze and the sun's glare did nothing to help as I was pretty much blinded.

I squinted and my eyes cleared just in time to see him take a step forward.

Luka took that small hesitation and attacked, followed by his brother.

I gasped as the fight started.

I cringed every time they got a scratch.

Why does that wolf keep staring over here?

I can't see him that well.

What is wrong with me?

How could I just stand here while my kids could get mauled out there?

But I was indecisive.

I know they could handle it, but can I phase?  
It would be painful and it would definitely cost them a distraction.

My mind was set when I heard Aiden howl.

Throughout the fight, it looked like the trespasser was avoiding fighting them back.

But that went to shit when Luka got a hold of his neck when the wolf looked in my direction.

He reacted by throwing Luka off, causing him to crash into a small tree. Hard.

The blow caused the tree to fall and before Luka could move, it fell on him.

I screamed out in anger and I my body started to shake.

I screamed out again, which turned into a growl as I fell to the ground as an overbearing pain rocked through my body.

I stilled after a minute and fought to stay awake.

I lifted my head to see Aiden angrily snap at swing his paws at the wolf.

I growled and I shakily stood up on my legs.

My anger grew tenfold as I saw Luka struggling.

Just as the wolf was going to jump on Aiden, I charged.

I snarled and bit into his neck as he launched himself in mid air.

We both tumbled to the ground, biting and snarling.

I felt electricity flow through me and I felt the bond open up.

I ignored it.

I wasn't about to let myself get distracted.

I raised a paw, about to slash down when I looked down.

My eyes widened and I faltered.

He used that to his advantage and flipped us over.

His jaw was around my neck and his whole body was holding me down.

"_Hello Roza," _he whispered through the bond.

I growled and bucked underneath him.

"_You know, I had dreams of you underneath me, squirming," _he whispered again. "_But this isn't what I had in mind,"_

I shivered under him and he no doubt felt that.

"_I've missed you," _he whispered and I could hear the agony in his voice.

I closed my eyes. I'm not ready for this.

"_Please,"_ he whispered.

Then my sons saved me as I heard a warning growl above me.

The weight above me disappeared and I opened my eyes.

I shakily stood up, with a few nudges of Aiden.

With their help, I finally stood up.

Aiden was I between us, both Luka and I leaning on him.

I took a deep breath and stood on my own, despite Aiden's whimpers. I stumbled towards Luka, inspecting him.

My heart filled with warmth. I can finally be with my sons like this.

I nuzzled Luka against his neck, finding that he's alright. He's just dazed.

Aiden was tense and his hackles rose, baring his teeth against his father.

Dimitri stood a few yards away from us, watching our interaction.

I pulled my walls back up and I could almost see the hurt in his eyes.

I shook it off.

Why should he feel hurt? What about me and all the pain I went through because he didn't believe me? I went through this alone. I had family, but it wasn't enough.

"_Who is this?" _Aiden asked, eyeing Dimitri.

I looked at him, surprised.

"_It's a pack thing,"_ he said, explaining.

I took a deep breath as Luka straightened up, cocking his head at us.

"_Boys, meet your father." I said, closing my eyes._

Just then, Lyra came racing in through the clearing.

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene.

"_Shit,"_ she gasped.

I groaned; this was going to be a long ass night.

**Please review! Tell me what you think? Should Luka and Aiden accept their father or make him fight for it? **


End file.
